United Front
by Naruto117
Summary: Different. That was the only word that could describe Naruto Uzumaki. Well only in the Elemental Nations. After the fierce battle at the valley of the end, Naruto finds something not of his world! But something that will become apart of his. Naruto x OC! A Naruto Gundam crossover. AU story. Rated M for language and later on lemons. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**United Front **

**I do not own Naruto or The Gundam franchises.**

**Warning: Violence, lemon, mature humor, and swearing. Major Konoha bashing! All of the other members of rookie 12 except Naruto, there senseis, Hokages, Minato and Kushina, and more. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: As some of you know I'm Naruto117! And I've been of for a few months due to writers block and school. BUT IM BACK! So do expect and update on this and Iron Legacy and later my Naruto/Halo crossover.**

**Now this is a very new and great idea I came up with. This crossover has the two shows that I've watched since I could remember. So this will of course is set in a AU universe. While it will hold content from past Gundam series like history's and older mobile suits, it will have mechs that have never been In the shows. So I'll try to describe them the best I can. Or they'll more likely be a mix of mobile suits. **

**Also the year is pronounced double o zero. It is wrote as OO0 though.**

**SO LETS DO THIS!**

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."-_ Human or other thinking**.**

**"Your going down!"**- loud explosion or other.

**Alright people lets do this! **

**Enjoy chapter 1!**

Chapter 1: Rise Gundam!

It Is the year 000 of Endless Millennium. Humans have finally achieved there dreams of inhabiting space. This of course done by the use of continental structures known as MOUS. Massive orbiting ultra structure or also know as space colonies. These recently made MOUS are humanity's first ultra sized structures. These MOUS have only existed for the past thirty years. And already they have these been misused by humanity. Already having being occupied by a generation and a half put into them, rebellions and revolts against the United Earth Front have arose. The United Earth Front of U.E.F. is the government of which both representatives of Earth and MOUS governments attend.

For the past twenty five years small scale conflicts have broken out and have slowly weakened the U.E.F.. The U.E.F still being young was not prepared for the rebellions. Out of the ten MOUS, one has caused major conflict and has fought the U.E.F. for the past twenty five years. Though the conflicts have not been declared war by the U.E.F. at all. This is due to the U.E.F. being young and not well prepared for large scale conflict. The MOUS colony responsible for such action is MOUS 9. Or as they self proclaim themselves as the Empire of Corbulo. Since there beginning they have caused problems with the U.E.F.. They have also developed weapons that the U.E.F. does not poses.

There main weapon is has been classified under a new field of weaponry dubbed Mobile Suits. The mobile suit weapon has caused massive damage to the U.E.F. over the past twenty five years. But now both are on a strain as both having to many projects to attend, a stalemate has accrued. With most conflict being small scale, this has allowed both to reorganize and reload.

**(Edge of Sol System)**

The U.E.F. cruiser Full Shield, cruised on the edge of the Kuiper Belt. The ship was over 400 feet long. It was 310 feet wide. It was a dark blue color with white and black on some parts and red on only a few parts. It had few armament sine it was on a stealth delivery mission. The ship had only a crew of 50 at its disposal.

**(Inside the mess hall)**

"Those damn Corbulo's hit MOUS 5!" An U.E.F. engineer yelled as he slammed his hand on the cold metal table. The ships personal looked at him with wide eyes.

"What happened Mike?" A ensign asked. It was always big news when ever something happened to a MOUS. The others saw that the engineer had tears in his eyes. That was never a good sign at all.

"Those bastard...they...they blew up MOUS 5 fusion reactor!" The engineer yelled as he had to sit down on the tables seats. Everyone's eyes shot open and looks of horror came onto each of there faces. A MOSE fusion reactor had enough power of a 150 ton nuclear warhead. And that meant only one thing.

"The explosions triggered a nuclear reaction in the main reactor. It punched threw all of MOSE 5 layers. The entire colony's been vacuumed. And any survivors have been exposed to radiation. The entire colony's dead." The engineer said as he set his hands in between his arms. He cried at the loss of his family. He was scheduled for leave in a few weeks. Now he wouldn't be able to see his family again.

Chatter soon filled the mess haul as many had similar thoughts.

"Those bastards! Why haven't we declared war!" A solider yelled.

"I can't believe this. First it was MOUS 3. Now it's MOUS 5." A medical staff member spoke.

"God I hope they don't drop it on Earth like they did with MOUS 3. Then well just have another million dead." A member of communications said. A solider that did not join any of the conversation smirked. He picked up his tray and dumped any thing that he didn't finish. He set the tray down as he walked out of the mess hall.

_"U.E.F. scum. Looks like that operation was a success. Those MOUS 5 dogs supported the wrong people. Only the Family of Corbulo is fit to lead."_ The man thought. For the past year he had been a sleeper cell. Last night he had received his orders to finish his current mission. The man walked threw the 3rd level of the ship. The 3rd level was the living quarters of the ship. The spy walker toward his locker. His cover name, Tanka Y. The y for Yoshida. He checked his surroundings to make sure that no one saw him. The spy unlocked his locker. A duffle bag sat in it. He smirked as he crouched down and unzipped the duffle bag. He yanked out the cloths in it as he ran his fingers along the bottoms edge.

He lifted the back up as a stack of small white plastic looking squares sat. A small metal badge sat on top of the squares. It was that of an arrow pointing upwards with other edges sticking out. The arrows top was also pointed upward. Most of the top and middle were in the diamond shape around it. A set of wings were connected to the diamond. The man grinned as he took each of the small squares. He soon also took a small handle like shaped device with a red button that was covered by a red plastic top.

"All hail the glory of Corbulo." The spy said as he placed the badge into his right pocket. The spy closed the locker with the cloths in it so no one whould suspect anything. He walker out of the room as he past a few of the crew members.

"Yo Yoshida! We on for the game tonight?!" A communications personal asked.

"Yeah Shinji!" The spy responded with a lie. He continued threw the halls of the ship. He soon walked down to level 5. He stopped as he passed threw the checkpoint with an ID card. He walked threw a pair of large metal doors. He walked along a metal bridge. He looked around and saw that it would make sense to put the lab and engines near each other. He stopped as his eyes shot open. He griped the metal railing at what he saw. In front of him was a large oval shaped metal casing. It was clean since it didn't have a single scratch on it. Massive electrical cords and were hooked into it. Multiple machines were around it as well as many computers were also linked to it.

_"The hell is this thing. Some new U.E.F. weapon?! Heh...doesn't matter, it'll be nothing, but a piece of scrap metal floating in space soon."_ The spy thought as he walked towards the engine room. He frowned as he saw that there was still an engineer working on. He took walked towards him. Thankfully the engineer was not in the way of cameras. The spy rapped his right arm around the engineers neck and his left hand over the engineers mouth. Before the engineer could react his neck was snapped. The engineer died instantly as the spy dragged his body to cover any trace. He quickly ran to the sides of the reactor. It glowed a steady soft blew threw some shielded vents.

"_Lets see how these U.E.F. dogs like this."_ The spy thought with a wicked grin as he slowly pulled out each piece of the plastic explosive. He set each one at different spots and at different heights. When he made sure that the one he was done with was in place, he pressed a button on it that then armed it for detonation.

He was almost done until the red alert kicked in. His eyes shot open n shock.

"Attention security! We're getting multiple signatures on the surface of the ships reactor! Dispatch a unit immediately!" A security personal yelled over the ships intercom. Th sound of the red alert phase rang. The spy picked up his pace as he planted yet another explosive.

**(Outside of the main engine room)**

A team of scientist and engineers saw the armored security guards run into the room. The head scientist looked at one of his assistance and shook his head.

"Prepare the shell for release! Charge the support systems to the max. That includes whats it it to!" The assistant yelled.

"Make sure to load it with the other materials too!" The head scientist yelled. Everyone rushed to work. Slots of the large oval object opened up as other objects were placed within them.

The large cords had the ships energy diverted to it as its power levels rose at a quick yet steady pace. The head scientist pulled up a set of files from his computer as he uploaded them to the large oval pod.

_"If something does happen, hopefully you'll find the right person for you." _The head scientist thought as he stared at his creation. He stood by ready to launch it into the coldness of space.

**(Back inside the main engine room)**

Soon the sound of the security unit reached the spy's ears. He quickly placed on the last of the explosives onto the reactor. He primed it for detonation as the security unit busted threw the door. They quickly surrounded him as he placed his badge on his uniform.

"Corbulo spy huh. Should have known it would be you assholes." The head security officer said as he aimed his riffle at the spy.

"U.E.F. dogs! You think that command or I would let you capture me?! You truly are stupid." The spy aid as he popped up the cover on the detonation button. The guards tensed as they moved to tackle him down. The spy only grinned with crazed eyes.

"For the glory of Corbulo!" The spy yelled out loud at the top of his lungs. He pressed down onto the button as each of the explosives beeped.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM**!* Came the sound of the explosives and the reactor exploding. The guards and spy were blown away as they died from the blast. With the massive damage caused to it, the reactors levels quickly rose towards critical. The warning system quickly kicked in as it rang loudly.

"Warning reactor levels critical! Meltdown inevitable! All personal evacuate! I repeat reactor levels critical! Meltdown inevitable! All personal evacuate!" A personal warned over the ships intercom as the ship shook.

Outside of the reactor room. The head scientist quickly rushed to the control panel as he input his password. A covered red lever rose out of the console. The scientist took out a key and inserted it into the slot near the covered lever. The cover to the lever popped up as the scientist grabbed it firmly.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**!* Came the sound of the reactor room going haywire and blasting into the lab room. Others were caught in the blast and died and others were blown back, but still died from the force. The flames quickly raced out of the reactor room as they headed straight towards the scientist.

"This is my last and greatest creation. May it find the right person to use it." The scientist said to himself. He pulled down the lever as the floor beneath the oval shaped pod opened up. The vacuum of space pulled the oval pod out and into its cold reaches. As the pod was quickly far away from the ship that it was once on. The ship exploded as the massive shock wave reached the pod. The pods course quickly changed as its speed was accelerated to 5,000 mph due to the great force of the reactors explosion It flew straight into the Kuiper belt as it smashed threw small and weaker asteroids.

For the next three days the pod shot threw space. Unaware of were it would land. It had no course that it was programmed with. So it drifted onwards as if it would forever be lost in the endless vacuum of space. To someone who if was in the pods position, they would be dead from the asteroids hitting or crushing there ship. If not the asteroids then the loneliness and quiet. It seamed as if the pod would be nothing, but a floating object in space.

Yet it seamed that it would not be that. After three days it approached an empty are of the vast Kuiper belt. Asteroids seamed to be bushed back and not get near whatever was in the middle. And in that middle was a shockingly phenomenally small sun. As well as a moon and a planet. The planet was about the size of Earth. Yet it was slightly smaller. It had mostly water that covered its surface. Yet there was no doubt land on it. Most of it was still all in one piece. Only a few chunks and one large chunk were separated from the large supercontinent.

Luckily the pod was on a direct course towards the small planet. As it drew closer towards the planet, gravity soon took a grip to it. The pod was soon increasing speed toward the planet. Inside of the large pod, programs ran, calculations were tested, and certain systems activated. As the pod was soon in the planets atmosphere as its shell heated due to entry to the atmosphere. It soon was a blaze as it battered the heat. But it was built to survive such things.

Ports opened up as a gas coolant was released. The heat levels dropped dramatically as it soon shot threw clouds. It roared loudly as it was soon threw layers of clouds. It turned out to be night time on the planet due to the moon and stars being out. Below it a massive valley laid. Up ahead of it was a waterfall with a statue on each side of it. Both stone statues stood facing one another. As if locked in an endless duel.

The pod then hit the valley below it. The valley's river was surprisingly deep for a river. It shot down into the water as it hit the ground still continued forward. The force of the impact sent the valley water high p into the night sky. The bottom could be seen as the pod continued to head straight forward. But soon it began to slow down and eventually stopped near the waterfall and statues.

It had left a small yet long crevice up to we're it had landed to were it stopped. The water's of the river soon washed over it, cooling the pod as it to helped in its cooling. It released small amounts of coolant and opened two small ports with turbines. The water spun the turbines as they slowly helped recharge the pod. The pod had lost a small portion of power during its travel. It had to keep its mechanics working after all. Even if it had lost a small bit of power it was programmed to recharge if it could. It was soon cooled and hidden by the waters of the river. Soon all seamed normal with the river.

**(The next day)**

Two 13 year old boys stood across from one another. These two boys were Naruto Uzumaki and **(the no good piece of shit, emo bitch asshole, traitorous fuck face ) **Saskue Uchiha. Both or as of lately just Naruto were born, raised, and shinobi of Kohoha. Also known as The village Hidden in the Leaves and, was the most powerful of the shinobi villages currently.

Naruto Uzumaki stood 5'4 with lightly tan skin. Naruto had wild spiky blonde hair, two blue eyes that were both lightning blue color, and had three whisker marks on each side of his face. The young blonde had on a tattered orange jumpsuit that had cuts all across it. A hole was present interest front and the back. He had standard dark blue shinobi sandals. Naruto was surrounded by red chakra that was in the form of a fox. This was due to him being the container of the Kyuubi.

Sasuke was in his third curse seal stage form. Both were glaring at one another. The two sprung into action as they both started to form there strongest ninjutsu. A spiraling sphere of pure chakra formed in Naruto's right arm. Sasuke formed a Ball of lightning which gave off an annoying chirping sound.

The two glared at one another. They then both spring into action as the both ran and jumped up and towards one another. Everything seemed to fall silent as the two held out there attacks at one another. Time seemed to slow as the two attacks got closer and closer to one another.

"RASENGAN! CHIDORI!"The two yelled out the names of there attacks. The moves collided and fought one another as a large black sphere soon formed around both of them. Then everything turned white. The two were still facing one another. Yet there appearances were of when thy were younger. Naruto still had a serious look on his face. To himself he was still in battle. Sasuke though had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"This is it Naruto. This is were-:" "SHUT THE FUCK UP -TEME!" Naruto yelled as he punched the arrogant Uchiha right in the face. The Uchiha flew back and had landed hard onto the ground. Naruto stood the best he could as he was ready to fight. Sasuke though did not move at all. Not even a twitch came from the arrogant Uchiha. What had really happened was that Naruto had punched Sasuke right out cold.

This left Naruto ginning proudly in victory. He had finally beaten his rival. After all the insults, pain, and villages bullshit he had accomplished one of his dreams.

_"That was the best battle have had so far. It took everything I had in me, but I finally beat you."_ Naruto thought as he clutched his chest in pain. His entire body hurt, but he didn't mind. To him it meant he was still alive and kicking. The blonde felt the pain from hole in his chest sharpen. He saw the vast plain white environment around him fade as he saw the Valley of the End appear slowly.

The sphere faded away as Naruto felt himself fall. He tried to correct his falling as he soon hit the water. Naruto tried to move his muscles to swim, but they didn't respond. So his mind and body were on too much of a strain. Even for him with his massive stamina he wasn't going to be able to keep going. He needed a break.

Naruto had made sure to take a deep breath before he sank down. Naruto felt the cool water on his body as he floated down. Unfortunately soon he was running out of oxygen. In response the blonde tried to move his body, but they still did not respond. Naruto felt himself slip into unconsciousness. But the blondes body soon hit against a cold metal surface.

It was the pod.

The pods sensors picked up the bump and activated as it did a 360 degree scan of the area. It stopped as it picked up Naruto's body. It's programs ran as it scanned Naruto and recorded it. The pod detected the major injuries and its programs ran. Soon coming to a conclusion, the area that Naruto was against opened up as he floated into it. He soon floated into something else and stopped against areas that he had floated in sealed them selves up and drained the water from them, leaving the areas and Naruto completely dry. Naruto's lungs were once again blessed with the inhalant of oxygen. As he laid there still out cold the second part he had floated into and was in opened once again as eight small metal arms above it came down.

Each arm went to work as they healed any wounds. The programs picked up Naruto's pain receptors patterns. The program analyzed them and found that the blonde was in an enormous amount of pain. It also detected the chakra in his body and recorded the unknown energy. One of the medical arms came down. It had a large vial attached to it with a liquid inside of it. It quickly pierced Naruto's body and injected the medicine. The pain numbed up as his vitals stabilized. The medicine which had been morphine had worked perfectly.

His vitals stabilized as the arms continued there work. Soon most of the hole had been healed up by regeneration, but the arms helped any way they could. This of course made the rate of healing faster. With there work done the eight arms retracted. The area that Naruto laid or rather sat in lightened up. Multiple screens flashed on as Naruto's eyes began to slowly open.

**(Outside)**

Sasuke slowly stood up as he looked around. He was currently back to his normal form and was at the base of the waterfall. He groaned as he saw that Naruto was know were to be found. Had he finally killed the blonde baka. He arrogant Uchiha stood up as he frowned. He could tell that Naruto was alive somehow. This of course enraged the Uchiha. How hard was it to kill the blonde. Sasuke smirked arrogantly as he pulled out a small scroll from his pouch. Before he was sent away by the ill looking member of sound four, he was given the scroll.

The man had told him that it was both to help him in battle if he needed it. It's other use was to take him to Orochimaru quicker. The Uchiha smirked as he took out a kunai and made a small cut on his Index finger. A small amount of blood leaked out of his index finger. Sasuke swiped it across the scroll and tossed it in front of him.

A large cloud of smoke proofed into existence as the scrolls content was unsealed. Sasuke had to cover his eyes from the smoke. He coughed for a few seconds as he smoke cleared. When he could finally look he smirked. In front of him was a massive snake.

This snake was different from the ones that had invaded Konoha during the exams. It was about 450 feet long for start. It's scales were a medium blue color with black dashes here and there. It's scales looked a little bit metallic in nature and sharp like the edge of a katana. It's eyes were a amber gold color that were slitted. The tips of its fangs could be seen as well since they were longer then most snake summons fangs.

The snake turned its body towards Sasuke and bowed its head so that he could get on. Sasuke smirked as he got on top of the snakes head.

"Run threw that river. I have a pest to kill." Sasuke said pointing towards the valley river. The snake obeyed as it began rushing towards the river that held Naruto and the pod.

**(Under the water, inside of the pod)**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he looked around. The first thing he noticed was that his he was alive and that his chest pin was gone. The next was that was one big screen in front of him. But they changed quickly into several different ones. The middle one middle one had a symbol on it. The symbol was that of a sphere that was mostly blue, but did have green on it. The next part was that there was a sharp cross on top of the sphere. The cross had three sharp v's on it. One on the end of the left and right side of the cross and the bottom part of the cross. The top part of the cross was pointed as it was all in a gold collor. Naruto saw letters at the bottom of the cross. They were U.E.F. were on a small banner on the bottom of the cross.

Thankfully Naruto had taken english courses since that was what required in the academy. And that was his best class ever. Heck he preferred it more then what everyone else used. But he had to speak what everyone else spoke. But in here it was using english. And he was an expert at it. Even tough no one acknowledged it and thought of it as an useless dead language.

_"W-were am I?" _Naruto thought as he looked around. He was currently in a chair with multiple buttons across the place. On both sides of the chair were what looked like a strange type of handle. There was one on both sides and both were within his reach. He saw that they also had a few buttons on them and a trigger on both.

"Wow. We're the heck am I?" Naruto said in amazement. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted though as the screens in front of him each turned red and white. On each flashed the word WARNING across it with an exclamation point within a red circle behind the flashing word. Behind it ran across the same word and symbol.

"What's going on? Why does it say warning?" Naruto said to himself. The monitors changed as the right monitor showed what was out side and had a circular part over the view. A red dot appeared straight ahead on the upper part of the circle. Naruto watched as the dot moved closer towards the center of the circle. The center had a non moving white dot.

_"I guess red means that it's a threat. And the center white dot must be me then." _Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes. The other screens came online as they gave him a large full view of the outside. That's when Naruto noticed the familiar view of being under water.

"We'll at least I know I'm in something under water." Naruto said as he saw that each screen had other things on it. But once again the warning sighed came on. Naruto looked that the red dot was even closer towards him. Naruto looked around the place he was in and saw that each of the buttons and switches seamed to be off. Naruto acted quickly as he began brewing and flipping random buttons and switches.

_"I hope this thing responds."_ Naruto thought as he soon heard a growing louder sound from the outside.

"Because I think something's trying to run me over!" Naruto though with worry as he began flipping and pressing buttons in faster. Naruto saw the red dot get closer.

"Come on I know you can do something. So move already. Or better yet rise!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed onto the handles.

**(Outside of we're Naruto sat yet still inside the pod)**

Inside of the pod a flash of lightning blue eyes flashed.

**(With Naruto) **

Naruto felt something happen. He couldn't tell what it was, but something had just happen. Naruto suddenly herd a humming sound come to life as the screens also changed.

"OPENING POD DOORS!" It read across each screen before they changed back to the outside view. When ever they changed back to showed the outside they appeared to be one large screen. Naruto watched as he saw something on the outside rise up before opening as water pored in.

"Lets see if whatever I'm in works!" Naruto said as he moved the handles or as he know knew them as controls, forward. Naruto felt what ever he was in rise up as well as himself.

**(Outside) **

The snake suddenly stopped much to Sasuke's disapproval.

"What the hell are you stopping for?!" The Uchiha yelled as he looked towards were the snake was staring wide eyed. Sasuke looked and his eyes widen in shock and fear.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Sasuke yelled.

**(Outside of we're Naruto sat)**

Water washed down the metal object that was leaning up. The object moved upward as it lifted up one of legs. It rose up as the sunlight that had broken threw the clouds shined of it. The object soon stood up fully. Standing up it showed that it was humanoid in shape. It stood about 60 feet tall as water went down it. It was mostly white, but did have other colors that made it up. The second most noticeable color was the cobalt blue that took up the chest and back of the core part. On both sides were of the front cores chest area were vents that were both a yellow color. At up into the lower to mid mart of the core was a red part that guarded Naruto. On both sides beneath the blue part of the core was red on both sides. From the waist down to the upper part of the legs on the front, sides, and back. Each piece was white with the front having a red middle. On both sides were the white part both with a upper half that was a dark grey that at a distance could be mistaken for black. In between and on top of the dark grey and white was a red part connected to the lower dark grey half and the white in the red on top of the white part. The shoulders both had red lines that went across it and at the top the red went p to the upper white part. The arms were mostly white until the fingers which were the dark grey color. Whatever barely exposed joints like the inner part of the elbows were also dark grey like the fingers. The legs were mostly white until at the very bottom of the foot was a thick red outline all round the foot part on both sides. The back had a grey part attached to it with two white tube shaped handles.

The head of the machine was mostly white as well. A chin part on it was red. In the middle of the upper forehead was a red piece that connected two sharp looking white horns. this making them look like a wide V. There war a mouth plate that was pointed in the middle. Two wide upside down dark grey V shaped parts were in the middle and stretched out equally onto both sides of the mouth piece. The top one being shorter then the bottom V like part. The final part were the two lightning blue parts that were were eyes would be. The machines head was slightly tilted though so no one cold see its "eyes" or most features as well.

**(There's a link to the site with the image and a 3D model to what I'm describing. Ignore we're the beam sabers are and imagine them on the back like the original. It's on my profile page. Also the dark grey part is ones on all Gundams. The grey parts can sometimes look black, but in close up there like a dark grey or grey steel color. It's also the standard Gundam height.)**

**(With Naruto) **

Naruto looked at the screens in amazement at what he saw. The snake was not what amazed him. It was how high up he was. And the view was incredible. What ever he was in he was loving it so far. The view was interrupted as an image of what he was in flashed onto the screen. A full front digital blue print like image of what he was in was in front of him. The image turned and zoomed in and out on upper and lower part. Lines connected to certain parts and on the other end, word were brought up. It soon stopped thought and zoomed back out disappeared.

And finally two word came that onto the screen in large letters.

"Unity Gundam." Naruto said quietly. That one word had just there caught ever ounce of his attention.

"Gundam." Naruto said. The word seamed to come out of his mouth easily.

_"I like it!"_ Naruto thought as he grinned.

"Alright Gundam! Lets see what you can do!" Naruto yelled. His voice full of intense enthusiasm.

Gundam's head shot up as its eyes flashed. The snake and Sasuke's eyes widen in fear as Unity Gundam's legs began to move. Inside of it Naruto held the controls with plenty of room to move them whatever way he wanted. Naruto pushed the controls forward more as Unity picked up speed. The snake moved to the left to avoid the Gundam. Sasuke and the snake were in shock when it didn't run past them, but rather grabbed the snake in a split second. The Gundam reeled back its right arm and turned its open right hand into a balled fist.

"Let's see if you like this!" Naruto yelled as he moved the right control. The Gundams right arm flew forward and delivered powerful punch straight into the snakes scaly face.

***CRACK**!* A loud crack sound was herd. The snake roared in pain as it went and withered back away with a broken nose. Even some scales were missing. Sasuke was staring at what he could only call a metal man with rage. Such power should belong to him. He was the one who was seeking revenge. The arrogant Uchiha got so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the Gundam racing back towards him and the snake.

In side of the cockpit Naruto pressed the only yellow buttons on both controls as he moved the controls forward. He wasn't looking for a way to increases walking speed, but rather to see if it could move in any other way. Luckily for Naruto it did. On the back of the unity Gundam a backpack like object emitted blue and white jet flames.

**(You guys know what I mean. The back part that every Gundam has. For example the RX-72-2 back were the beam sabers were attached to. I think there called rocket thrusters.)**

The Gundam burst forward slightly off the ground with speed as it charged forward. Sasuke and the snakes eyes widen in fear.

"WHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled out as he felt his body be pushed a little bit back into the chair. Unity Gundam was now going 150 mph and quickly enclosed the distance between the Snake and it in a matter of seconds.

"We'll attack already!" Sasuke yelled at the snake. The snake played and launched itself at Unity. Naruto reacted as fast as he could. Gundam moved a little faster and grabbed the snakes mid section with both arms. The snake was pushed back into the waterfall. Sasuke had to dodge falling rocks that fell from above.

"Going up!" Naruto yelled as he moved the controls. Gundam shot upward and straight into the sky while still carrying the snake. This of course grindded the snake against the waterfalls cliffs rocky back side. On top of the snakes head a screaming Sasuke screamed in fear.

"I think this is high enough." Naruto thought. Gundam let go of the snake, but hit it straight in the guts with a knee jab. The snakes eyes looked ready to pop out as the air was taken out of. It was launched downward as it crashed into the ground. It got up and soon focused chakra into its mouth.

Soon a rain of small metal bits came out of its mouth and lunched towards the Gundam. Naruto frowned as he moved Gundam out of the line of fire. The boosters on Gundam changed to position as it boosted towards the right. The snake turned its head and body and tried to follow, but Gundam was too fast for it to follow. It shot another rain of metal bits and hit Gundam. Sasuke smirked thinking as if he had won. Gundam raised it's arms in a defensive position. Much to Naruto and his opponents shock Unity wasn't even damaged. There wasn't even a scratch on it.

"This...is...fucking...awesome!." Naruto yelled with a grin as his excitement rose up. Gundam lowered its arms Dow from they defensive stance it was in.

_"N-Not even a s-scratch on that thing! W-What the hell is it?!"_ Sasuke thought in panic. Inside of the cockpit, Naruto pressed the one of he red button on the control sticks to see if something that could help him would come. A set of bangs came as Naruto saw a stream of projectiles shoot out towards the snake. He let to of the buttons on both controls. He looked at the ,owner bottom part on both sides of the large screen that was really made of multiple screens. He saw that something called "Head Vulcans" were firing. Naruto grinned as he pressed down on the buttons again as the vulcans fired a burst of rounds before Naruto stopped it.

The snake had a total of fifty small holes in it as blood came out of each of the holes. The snake had a look of pain on it as it's mouth was open in a silent scream.

"Move you overgrown snake!" Sasuke yelled. The snake took a minute before it moved. It rolled its head back and collected air in its mouth. Naruto knew what was coming and activated Unity's boosters. Unity shot off in a burst of speed as it boosted towards the right. The snake opened it's mouth as a stream of fire came out. Naruto maneuvered quickly as he avoided getting hit.

_"Alright then asshole. My turn." _Naruto thought as he pressed down on a button on the right control stick that was different from the last button. Unity's right arm lifted up as a part of it rose up. A 3-barreled machine gun popped up as it spun. In almost no time it began to fire off rounds. Naruto let go of the button. His jaw hung open in amazement. He pressed the same button on the left control as the same thing happened to the right arm. Naruto looked at the bottom of both sides of the screen and saw the ammo count for both arms. On the right side of the screen the right arm ammo count showed that the right arm machine gun had 250 shots left. He checked the left Sid e of the screen and saw that the left arm had the same amount as well.

The snake layer on the ground heaving in pain. What ever it was fight had fired powerful projectiles that had pierced it's thick metal like scales.

"Move you insolent beast! Do you want Orochimaru to hear that your a complete failure?!" Sasuke yelled out. The snake looked at Sasuke with malice for a moment before it began to move again. Sasuke grinned with arrogance and craze as he hoped onto the snakes head. The Uchiha didn't even realize what he was first doing with the snake at first anyways. He just wanted to destroy the metal man in front of him.

"Dammit. That things still trying to fight. Lets see if I can finish this off quickly." Naruto said as the snake began to charge at Unity Gundam at high speed.

"Lets hope this works!" Naruto yelled. The blonde them pressed another red button that was on the upper right side of the right control stick. Gundam's right arm reached behind itself. It's hand reached for a white handle on the top of they built in booster pack on the back. It gripped the right one as it pulled it out. A long pink beam shot out of the handle and stopped.

Naruto looked on the upper right part of the screen and saw the word "Beam Saber" appear. Naruto deactivated the other weapons as he moved the controls forward. Unity started to run towards the snake. When the two were finally close the snake jumped towards them.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled out as he moved the controls fiercely. Gundam's right armed swung forward as he beam saber made contact with the snake. Like a hot knife cutting threw butter, the snakes head was cut off as well as being split in two. Sasuke was launched off and landed hard onto the ground. The snakes body fell down onto the ground dead. It soon disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The beam sabers beam disappeared as it was put back were it once was. Inside of the cockpit a certain blonde was grinning and shaking with excitement.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWSOME!" Naruto yelled out as the screen changed. Naruto stopped his cheering as the screen changed. A image of him with a slight smile from when he woke up appeared on the right side. On top of the screen his name was up. Soon other words and sentences on the right side appeared. Naruto quickly noticed that it was all like file. A file that was all on him. Naruto saw that it got everything basic right, but the occupation part was not filled in.

"We'll that's easy I'm a shi-." Naruto stopped as he though about that. For once in his life he wasn't really sure what he was. This mission had to be his biggest victory so far! He never evened dreamed that he'd find something like Unity. He stopped as he thought of a lot of things. His childhood that was nothing, bit loneliness and abuse. How he barley had any friends at all as a child. Even right now he didn't really even know if he had friends. The other rookies always made fun of him. They always undermined him. But when ever shit hit the fan he was the first to fight it and end it. He was always protecting people and never asked for anything back. Naruto though about this.

"I'm nothing to them. To them I'm nothing, but a failure and there scapegoat." Naruto thought as he felt stupid. Naruto slowly took of his headband and held it in both hands as he looked at it. The blonde then looked at the screen and at his slight reflection in the screen. He looked more mature without the headband on his head. Naruto set the headband aside as he looked back at the screen. He was surprised hen the occupation wawas suddenly being filled in. It was filled in with one letter at a time until it was soon filled in.

"Ocuppation: Pilot." It read on the screen. Naruto smiled as he touched the upper part of the cockpit.

"Looks like you know what I was thinking." Naruto said to himself. Naruto moved the controls as he went towards a small down tree. He split it and scooped up Sasuke. He didn't even want to look at the Uchiha. Naruto moved the controls forward as Gundam began moving forward.

"This is my last mission for Konoha." Naruto said to himself. The sun set across the valley as Unity moved. It rose above all the tree's as it walked towards the east.

* * *

**WELL THERE'S CHAPTER 1! I'm finally back and working on this story! So please READ AND REVIEW! Naruto117 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**United Front**

**I do not own Naruto or The Gundam franchises. The reason that this story is not in the crossover section is because there's no choice for just Gundam. It has to be either UC or one of the others.**

**Warning: Violence, lemon, mature humor, and swearing. Major Konoha bashing! All of the other members of rookie 12 except Naruto, there senseis, Hokages, Minato and Kushina, and more. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: As some of you know I'm Naruto117! And I've been of for a few months due to writers block and school. BUT IM BACK! So do expect and update on this and Iron Legacy and later my Naruto/Halo crossover.**

**Now this is a very new and great idea I came up with. This crossover has the two shows that I've watched since I could remember. So this will of course is set in a AU universe. While it will hold content from past Gundam series like history's and older mobile suits, it will have mechs that have never been In the shows. So I'll try to describe them the best I can. Or they'll more likely be a mix of mobile suits. **

**Also the year is pronounced double o zero. It is wrote as OO0 though.**

**Also I refer to Unity Gundam as either Unity or just Gundam, but both are the same thing that Naruto is piloting.**

**I also want to thank the artist who designed Unity Gundam even tough it's not called Unity. **

**SO LETS DO THIS!**

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking._

**"This isn't good." Summon or biju talking or Jutsu.**

**_"This isn't good." Summon or biju thinking._**

***BANG!* Certain lound sound or explosion.**

**Alright people lets do this! **

**Enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: A fated separation.

It had been a day since Naruto had found Unity Gundam. He was carrying a still knocked out Sasuke on a piece of tree trunk. Naruto felt disgusted for once considering the Uchiha a brother. He was nothing now, but a back stabbing asshole. Naruto sat comfortably in Gundam's cockpit. The blonde of course had gotten out a few times to stretch his legs and move. But he did enjoy piloting Unity very much. Hell it was better then ramen! And that was something ever thought he'd ever think or say in his entire life.

Naruto knew that once he declared that he was leaving Konoha he would be hunted down. Naruto knew that he needed Gundam close by so that he could get yo the pod. He also guessed that he would need a week or more worth of food and water. He didn't know why, but ever since he had entered Unity things seemed clearer and he felt more aware and smarter in some ways.

Naruto pulled back on the controls and left them as Gundam stopped. The blonde had made sure to go over the controls a few times so that he knew more about how to operate Gundam. He also studied some files on the pod. The pod was built to safeguard Unity. It was made to survive and operate in all types of environments. It had multiple ways of recharging as well.

But the most interesting thing about it was that it could break threw the atmosphere. Naruto had particularly liked that one the most. If it could really do that then he could leave this world. And that meant that he didn't have to put up with any of the villagers anymore. Naruto sighed as he zoomed in on the horizon with Gundam's main camera. On the horizon a faint view of Konoha's large walls could be seen on the screen. Naruto moved the controls as Gundam began to lay down flat on the ground. Naruto had made sure that it was laying on it's back so that he could easily get to and enter the cockpit.

Naruto made sure that he put down the tree trunk down. Naruto flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons as Gundam turned off. Naruto unbuckled himself as he opened up the cockpit which made a small noise. Naruto raised his head out of the cockpit and checked his surroundings. He didn't see, hear, or feel as if anything was near. Naruto hoped out as he turned to see the cockpit door close and lock up. Naruto smiled as he hoped of of Gundam and headed to were he had set down Sasuke.

When he was at the tree trunk he saw that the Uchiha was still knocked out. Naruto let a small smile come onto his face. He was happy that everything was going smoothly so far. He needed it to if he was going to do what he was planning. The blonde quickly went and either scavenged of cut branches off to place them over Gundam. He didn't want anyone stealing Unity Gundam from him. Naruto picked up the Uchiha and started to head towards the direction of the village.

The blonde still did not have his headband on and didn't really care. What he was about to do was a get in get out plan. He'd get what he needed and leave the place. Of course he would have to be extra cautious since the entire place was full of shinobi. The blonde sighed as he looked at his current cloths. It was probably time for some new cloths as well.

The blonde continued to carry Sasuke and in about and hour and a half he could see the gate. Naruto looked to see a crowd of people waiting at it and frowned slightly. This was going to be one of the hard parts. Naruto saw a few of the people run towards him. Naruto soon saw that they were some of rookie 12 and there senseis. He also saw Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi as well.

"Naruto!" Some of them yelled. Naruto sighed and soon saw a quickly approaching large forehead. One that Naruto did not want to deal with.

"Sasuke-kun!" A screaming Sakura yelled out. Naruto waited for the right moment. When the banshee was close enough he tossed the Uchiha at her. Sakura reacted by quickly catching the unconscious Uchiha. Naruto covered his ears since he could tell what was coming next.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU MONSTER?!" Sakura screeched at the top of her lungs. The others unfortunately had to hear the loud screech. Tsunade also soon approached the knocked out Uchiha and examined him.

"Take him to the ER. He needs to get treated soon!" Tsunade ordered. A team of medic that had fallowed nodded and took the Uchiha. They then quickly disappeared as everyone turned to look at Naruto. The blonde had a monotone look on his face. A rare sight to see Naruto even have.

"Naruto meet me in my office as soon as possible. You might want to change your cloths first." Tsunade said on a serious tone. In her voice.

"Sure Tsunade-san." Naruto said as he walked past the group. The others looked a little shocked. Tsunade especially had a shocked look on her face. Naruto had never called her that ever since they met. It was only Baa-chan and nothing else. Jiraiya frowned in concern as he walked up t his old team mate.

"Did you see the look on the kids face?" The perverted sage asked in a low tone of voice. There was no need to get the other young rookies worried. Tsunade nodded as a serious look formed on her face.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened, but the fact that Naruto isn't in bad condition and didn't call me Baa-chan freaks me out a little. And the fact that he doesn't have his headband on just adds to it." She whispered to her former team mate.

"What should we do?" Jiraiya asked with a serious tone. Tsunade was silent for a minute as she put her thought together. She didn't like what was going on one bit. Naruto never behaved like how he just had, and he would bouncing off the walls by now. He didn't even as about the others and how they were.

"Shadow him Jiraiya. Find out what's going on and tell me before he and I meet in my office." Tsunade ordered. Jiraiya nodded silently as he soon vanished. Almost Immediately an ANBU wearing a bird mask appeared.

"The council has called a meeting and demand your presence Hokage-sama." The ANBU spoke. Tsunade sighed as she knew that this was going to happen. Whenever someone in the was harmed with Naruto involved somehow they went on a rampage.

"Tell them that it will be a while before I can attend." Tsunade ordered. The ANBU nodded as he vanished quickly. Tsunade sighed and headed back into the village with the others. She knew that something big was about to happen. She didn't know if it would be good or bad or when it would happen. And that's what worried her the most.

**(With Naruto) **

Naruto walked down the streets Of Konoha. From every angle people were either staring or glaring at him. Whispers and regular taking was herd as well. Naruto was glad that he had gotten used the stares and glares. After a few years they had gotten easy to ignore.

_"I'd better get some cloths that will last long. I should also say goodbye to the ramen shop." _Naruto thought as he looked for a cloths store. For the next fifteen minutes Naruto searched for one. Since he didn't shop for cloths that much he didn't know were most stores were.

Eventually the blonde found a ninja supply store. The blonde smiled as he checked to see if he had his wallet on him. He smiled when he found it. The blonde looked soon entered the shop as the ringing of a bell rang.

"Hi there! Welcome to Vast Armament! I'm Tenten." Tenten yelled as she came out of the back. She stopped as she saw Naruto.

"Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten? This is your store?" Naruto asked.

"No it my family's store. What are you doing here?" The brunette asked. She was honestly surprised that she'd ever Naruto in her store.

"We'll I was just looking for some new cloths. The ones I'm wearing are all torn up. And I was looking for something new." Naruto said. Naruto soon found himself being pushed all the way to the cloths section. The blonde was both confused and surprised at how fast Tenten had responded.

"Finally! I knew someday you'd try to change your gear. And you came to the right place to do so." Tenten said. The blonde was soon standing in a large selection of clothing. From normal cloths all the way to armor was the clothing. Naruto was having trouble figuring out how a shop had all this in it.

"Just yell for me if you need anything." Tenten said as she walked away. Naruto stood there for a moment as he collected his thoughts. He needed cloths that would last long. He also needed about a week or more worth of them. Naruto soon began to browse the vast collection of cloths.

_"Come on now. Theres gotta be something good here."_ Naruto thought. The blonde stopped as he came across a dark grey short sleeved shirt. Naruto looked at it and checked out the size. The blonde grinned as he found them to be the perfect price. The blonde took eight of them as he went to look for pants. The blonde settled for eight pairs of louse fit blue jeans. He also picked up a pack of socks and a pack of plain boxers.

"I'll probably need a jacket as well." Naruto said to himself as he went to find a jacket. Naruto looked for a few minutes since he couldn't find anything good. His eyes soon caught something that got his attention. It was a slightly large spring jacket. Naruto looked to see that it oddly matched the color scheme of Unity Gundam's core. The blonde pilot grinned as he took it. He also grabbed a pair of boots and took them and the rest of the stuff to the counter.

Tenten looked at Naruto with a look of confusion on her face.

"I thought you were getting shinobi gear Naruto." Tenten said. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry to disappoint Tenten." Naruto said.

"No no no! It's okay Naruto! I didn't mean it like that. It's just that most shinobi by shinobi stuff here. No one really buys the more civilian like clothing. But all of the stuff here is made to last." Tenten said scratching the black of her head sheepishly. Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out his wallet.

"How much do I need to pay Tenten?" Naruto asked. The blonde was thankful that he had saved up all of his money. He was also glad that he didn't take all of his money with him when he went with Jiraiya to find Tsunade. Tenten looked at each price tag and added up the math.

"We'll your luck your a Konoha ninja Naruto. If your a foreign ninja you'd have to pay probably all the money you have in that wallet. But since your a Konoha ninja you get a discount. And since you also just returned from that hell of a mission I'll add to the discount." Tenten said. Naruto looked at her with a surprised look on his face. He had never even gotten a discount before.

"So just pay me about a quarter of what you have in your wallet. That will do it okay." Tenten said as she began to place the cloths in bags. Naruto nodded as he took out the amount. Tenten took the money as she gave him the bags.

"Thanks Tenten. Just out of curiosity do you know we're I can get some books?" Naruto asked. Tenten looked at him with a shocked look. Never in her life would she think that Naruto would ask for a books. He was the kid that never even payed attention in the academy. Well except for learning english. He always aced that class and was the only time that he was always the best in that part of the academy.

"Naruto are you okay? Your acting especially weird today." Tenten said. Naruto stared at her with a deadpan look.

"Wow Tenten. I never thought you were the judgmental type." Naruto said.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Tenten said waving her hands in front of her.

"There's a large book store down the street. They sell every type of book that you can think of." Tenten said. Naruto nodded as he went and left the store. As the weapon expert had said, he soon found the book store. The blonde entered as he ignored the stares of civilians. There were a few shinobi who were also there and also looked surprised.

The blonde had to emit that the store did look like it had every type of book. From soft covers to hard cover, small to large, scrolls and books, and so much more. The blonde quickly went to searching as he looked threw rows and rows of books. For the next ten minutes he soon found the books that he needed.

The books of choice were ones he expected he would need. On was a large book that was all on English and writing. The second book was a medium sized book on chakra control and other chakra exercises. The third was on basic combat since he knew he needed to improve his taijutsu. Book number four was on survival in the wild. And the last two were to keep his mind free of boredom. The blonde then proceeded to head towards the cash register. He was happy that he got the books for there actual price. Naruto soon left the shop and headed for his apartment for probably the last time.

_"Okay let's check the list. I've got new cloths and some books. I think all I need now is some food that will last me a week or more." _Naruto thought as he walked the streets. Once again there were people staring or glaring hatefully at him. And once again he ignored them as always. Eventually the blonde finally made it to his run down apartment. Naruto was glad that it was still locked for once. He was also glad that the inside hadn't been raided by the villagers again.

He closed the door and soon set the bags on his bed. The alarm clock beside it said that in was 10:15am. He still had time and didn't want to waist it one bit. Naruto soon took some towels from the near closet and headed towards the bathroom.

**(One shower later) **

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He had made sure to take one that would last a few days. He brushed his teeth and did what he would usually do in the mourning. He also made sure to take his toothbrush and toothpaste as well as some deodorant. The blonde took out a fresh pair of sucks and a pair of boxers and put them on. He threw the towel to the side as he put on a pair of louse fit jeans. He found them really comfortable and easy to move in. He put on the dark grey shirt next and also approved of it as well. Naruto put on and tied the new boots. He finally only had the jacket left as he put that on. He left it unzipped and found it to be very light and comfy. Naruto went and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and gave a approving smile on how he looked.

Naruto finally went to the closet and bulled out a dark blue duffle bag. He packed all of the things he bought and still had enough room for food and water. The blonde took one final last look at his orange jumpsuit. He reached for the pocket and took out his headband. He placed it in his jackets right pocket. He quickly zipped up the bag and headed for his last stop. When he finally reached the store he saw that everyone was glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and once again ignored them. The lone quickly got a 24 pack of water, a lot of granola bars, some long lasting fruits and vegetables, and finally a entire box of ramen. The blonde pause for all of it with the last bit of money he had and began to head out.

"Naruto?" A familiar female voice spoke out. Naruto turned and saw Ayame. Now this was one of the hard parts for him. The ramen server looked at her little brother figure with a look of worry and confusion.

"Naruto is that you?" She asked. A worried tone was clear in her voice. Naruto nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah Ayame-chan. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work helping your dad?" Naruto asked. Ayame scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She still had her uniform on as well her pad and pen.

"I'm here to get some flour and stuff for tou-san. What I'm wondering is whats up with you. You don't have any orange on at all. And what's with the duffle bag?" Ayame asked. Naruto stood there for a minute in complete silence. He didn't want to lie to her at all. Ayame had been there for I'm ever since they had met and he cherished that. While he was lost in thought, Ayame already knew what her little brother figure was doing. She would miss him, but she respected his decision and she knew that there was a place for him out there. She took out her pen and pad and began to write something sown for him.

"It's okay Naruto. I understand what your doing." Ayame said interrupting his thoughts. Naruto looked at her with a surprised look, but soon had a smile on his face.

"Thanks Ayame-chan. I'm happy that you understand what I'm doing. And I'll never forget you and Ichirus. I promise you." Naruto said. Ayame smiled as she nodded her head at him. She held out a ripped piece of paper and held it out toward the blonde.

"We'll here's my last gift to you Naruto-kun. It's the recipe to Ichiru's ramen. I wish you the best of luck." Ayame said as Naruto took the paper. Naruto had a shocked look on his face as he took the paper. He was even more surprised when he got a hug from her.

"Good luck Naruto." Ayame said. Naruto was paralyzed in shock and other emotions flooding threw his mind. The blonde soon hugged back. The two soon stopped hugging each other and said goodbye. Naruto smiled as he put the recipe in his jackets lower left pocket. Naruto gained a serious look on his face as he quickly began to run. It didn't take him long since he knew the streets so well. Naruto soon entered the office to see Tsunade and Jiraiya heading out of the office.

"You sure took your sweet time there gaki." Tsunade said. The two then noticed Naruto's new choice of clothing. There eyes shot open at how similar he was looking to a certain someone.

_"My kami! He looks almost exactly like Minato when he was a kid. A little color and design change on the jacket and no whisker marks and we'd have a perfect carbon copy."_ Jiraiya thought.

_"I don't think that well be able to hold back the truth about his parents much longer." _Tsunade thought.

"Change of plans kid. The council wants to know what happened on the mission. So were heading over there to the council room." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded his head as he followed the two. The council had always been trying to get him in trouble. They had sent mobs after him and made secret packs with people to ruin his life. Sarutobi had made sure to stop as much of it as he could, but a large amount of the abuse and other things still happened.

The council room was in the same building as the Hokage's office and it didn't take long to get to it.

The yelling could be herd clearly all the way down the hallway. As soon as the three entered they found the members of the council yelling at one another. They soon quit down thought when the three entered. The civilian side was of course sending hateful glares at the blonde pilot. Naruto ignored them as he stood at the end of the table. Tsunade sat in her seat that was in between Homura and Kohara. Jiraiya stood near Tsunade.

"Let us begin this meeting." Tsunade said.

"We are here today to debrief Naruto Uzumaki on the retrieval of Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade said. Another blonde women stood up and pointed at Naruto.

"We all know what happened Hokage-sama! That thing tried to kill Uchiha-sama! The real question is why haven't we disposed of it yet?!" Mebuki who wad the women that was Sakura's mother yelled.

**(Yeah people. The banshees mom is a blonde! I am not lying here. The newest movie finally showed them and I was surprised by it. Look it up if you don't believe me.)**

Most people winced at the banshees loudness. But soon another civilian council member stood up.

"I agree with Haruno-san. This demonic filth shouldn't even be in this room!" He yelled as the civilian side all yelled in agreement.

"Both of you watch your self! This is not about that at all. This is a debriefing and a debriefing only." Tsunade said. The council member groaned in aggravation as he sat back down.

"What exactly happened during the mission? The part wee you confronted Sasuke Uchiha to be more exact. That's what were trying to figure out here Uzumaki-san." Tsume said. Naruto nodded as he already knew that.

"So do begin explaining to us." Homura said. Naruto sighed as he was going to hate explaining to them.

"I engaged Sasuke after he declared that he was willingly going to Orochimaru for training." Naruto said. Many of the council members frowned at the mention of the older traitor.

"That's a lie! Uchiha-sama would never betray the village. The demon is lying!" A civilian council member yelled. Tsunade sent a spike of KI to shut him up which did work. The council member shut up as he sat in his chair shaking.

"After that he and I engaged in combat. During this his Sharingan evolved and the battle became more complex." Naruto said as he saw many of the council look surprised at the Sharingan part.

"He later then used the Chidori on me and put a hole threw my chest." Naruto said. A few gasps were herd from around the council. Tsunade and Jiraiya had shocked looks on there face.

"Do you have any proof of this Uzumaki-san?" Kohara asked. Naruto rolled his eyes as he lifted up his shirt. A few of the civilian council members nearly fainted while one actually did. Tsunade and Jiraiya had a look of horror on there faces. The wound had healed very smoothly and wasn't looking to be callusing. Instead it was new skin that had grown were the damage had been. It still had some healing since the stitches were still in. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the stitch work. Naruto soon pulled his shirt back down.

"There's your damn proof." Naruto said.

"We're exactly did you get your stitches from?" Tsunade asked. No one on the retrieval team was a medic. And non of them had received medical training at all.

"I stitched it up my self. It took a couple of times, but I soon got it." Naruto said.

"You did this during the fight?" Inoichi asked. He had seen a few medics work on shinobi while also facing an enemy. But it was incredibly rare for someone to do that.

"No it was after the fight. Later on in the fight me and Sasuke finished it off. He turned into some grey skinned form with wings coming out of his back. He and I then finished off. At the end it was his Chidori vs my Rasengan. After that he tried to leave again. I responded by punching him straight out cold." Naruto said.

"I see then. And during this fight did it intervene in anyway?" Shikaku asked obviously referring to the fox. Naruto stayed silent for a few moments. Each member of the council waited for the blondes answer.

"Yes." Naruto said calmly. Instantly the civilian side began screaming about killing the blonde. The shinobi side argued back as Tsunade and the others tried to get them all to shut up.

"The demon is free! We must hurry and kill it now!" A civilian council member yelled. Naruto walked along side of the council room. The confusion made everyone of them not notice him walk right past them. Naruto stopped near the back of the room were large windows were. He pulled out his headband and necklace and threw them both on top of the table.

"Clang!" Came the sound of the headband landing on the large table. Everyone stopped as the looked at the headband. They then looked at Naruto with a look of surprise.

"There's one last thing I forgot to mention. This was my last mission for this village. As of today I am officially no longer a shinobi of Konoha. I also don't plan on staying." Naruto said. Everyone had a shocked look on there face. No one had ever thought that they would hear that in there entire lifetime from the blonde.

"W-Why?" Jiraiya asked in shock. He had never thought Naruto who was his past students son would say that. Tsunade also had a look of pure shock on her face.

"Because I'm sick and tired of this villages lying. You used me as a scapegoat for years. Abused me until i could fight back and messed up my education." Naruto said as he took a step.

"Naruto wait!" Jiraiya yelled as he reached for his student. Naruto didn't listen as he moved with a burst of speed. The blonde ran straight and broke right threw the glass window. He then sent chakra to his feet as he ran down the edge of the building. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked out side with looks of shock and horror at what they had just herd.

"Sound the alarm! Warm every ninja in Konoha that Naruto Uzumaki is to be captured alive!" Tsume yelled. Outside Naruto ran from roof to roof as the sirens began to rang.

"Attention all Konoha shinobi! Naruto Uzumaki is on the run! I repeat Naruto Uzumaki is on the run! He is to be captured alive! Be warned that he is extremely dangerous! Do not overestimate him!" An announcer yelled out of the billage wide speaker system.

Naruto frowned as he ran faster. The blone could already see the large gates. They were closing as a few shinobi blocked his path. He didn't though care as he ran even faster.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are ordered to stop!" One of them yelled. Naruto didn't even listen as he ran straight towards them. The shinobi prepared themselves for the blondes attack. Naruto grinned as he focused chakra into his legs. To there surprise the blonde did not attack, but instead when he as near them he jumped right over all of them. The blonde ran straight the now nearly closed gate doors. He shot out and was outside of the forest. The gates closed, but soon began to reopen.

Naruto quickly began to run again and quickly began hoping from tree to tree. The blonde ran until he was halfway to we're Unity was hidden. He stopped as he bit down on his thumb and went threw a few hand signs. He threw his hand on the ground as black symbols appeared on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning no Jutsu).**" Naruto said. A poof of smoke fallowed after the appearance of the symbols. When it cleared away a small orange and purple frog stood in front of Naruto.

**"Hey Naruto!"** Gamakichi said. Naruto looked at the frog with a serious look on his face. The frog knew something was up the moment he saw that look on the blonde.

"This is were it ends Gamakichi. I'm forfeiting my contact with the toads." Naruto said. Gamakichi had a look of shock on his face.

**"W-What?! Why the hell would you do something like that?!"** The young toad asked. Naruto's expression softened a little as he knew he'd have to explain. The blonde sighed as he responded.

"I've had a change if heart. It wasn't what you or any of the toads fault. It's just that I've made some decisions. You were a great friend and I'm sorry that this is were well last see each other." Naruto said with sincerity as he leaned down to the toad. The toad looked at Naruto for a few moment in silence. The toad smiled with a nod.

**"See you later Naruto. Live a good and happy life boss."** Gamakichi said. The toad soon disappeared as the blonde herd his chasers closing in. The blonde returned to running towards the spot were Unity was hidden. In a few minutes he was soon were the Gundam laid hidden under tree branches. The blonde soon herd the sound of the cockpit hatch opening. Naruto smiled as he hoped up onto Unity and soon sat in the cockpit as the hatch soon closed and sealed itself up.

The blonde was about to activate the machine when he herd someone yelling his name.

"Naruto!" A frustrated Jiraiya yelled out. The sage was currently looking for him anywhere. The sage frowned as he bit his thumb and went threw a few hand signs.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning no Jutsu)!"** The sage yelled. A large puff of smoke came and cleared away. Gamabunta now stood there with the sage on his head. The massive toad frowned as it looked up at the sage.

**"I already know this has to do with Naruto."** The toad said. Jiraiya nodded at the toad chief.

**"The gaki just cancelled his contract a few minutes ago Jiraiya. I have to admit that I'm very surprised by the gaki's actions. And my guess is that you summoned me here to help find him." **Gamabunta said. This of course shocked the toad sage. He soon snaped out of his shock though and focused back on the situation.

"Yeah. That boy is more important then the Uchiha." The sage said with a sad tone.

"I've failed him to as his godfather so it just makes it even more important. Hell if the kid knew that I'd be in deep shit. And don't get me started about what would happen if he knew about his parents." Jiraiya said sadly. The toads serious expression softened as he knew about Naruto's heritage.

**"He's near by Jiraiya. So lets began searching form the damn gaki already." **Gamabunta said as he began searching for the young pilot. Gamabunta was no tracker, but he could smell things that he knew well. And he knew Naruto well enough. He stopped as he found the area that Naruto was in. Other Konoha shinobi headed near there as well as the sensei's of the rookie 12.

**"He's down there in the trees Jiraiya." **Gamabunta said. The sage nodded as he was about to get off. Other shinobi enclosed in as well so they could help capture the blonde. But they were soon stopped.

Jiraiya and Gamabunta were stopped as they saw two lightning blue flashes. A strange sound was herd as the large pile of branches came off. The sage, summon, and all of the other shinobi stopped. A large figure rose up from the branches that all fell down. It stood directly at the large chief toad.

It was Unity Gundam.

_"W-What the hell is that?!" _Jiraiya thought. He as well as Gamabunta and the other shinobi had looks of shock on there faces. Inside of the cockpit Naruto pressed the one of the many buttons.

"What was that about being my godfather?" Naruto's voice came out of Unity's speakers. His tone was one of complete seriousness that seamed to scare Jiraiya. The sage paled as he felt as if all his blood had left his body. Naruto moved the controls as Unity began walking toward Gamabunta and Jiraiya.

"N-N-Naruto is that you?" Jiraiya stuttered as Gundam approached closer and closer.

"Yeah it's me. And right now I want answers!" Naruto yelled. Gamabunta responded by hoping back as Jiraiya stuck on. The white haired sage quickly snapped back to reality.

"What the hell is that thing?! And were are you?! Jiraiya asked. The chief toad lifted its hands towards his dosu. A barrage of small projectiles hot the toads hands.

**"Gaaaaaah!" **Gamabunta groaned in pain. What ever had hit him stung like hell and took small bits of his flesh. What had hit him of course were shots fired by the head vulcans.

"This thing is Unity Gundam. And I'm piloting it. Now answer my questions or you are going straight to the ER." Naruto said as he typed in codes on the left side of his left control.

**(At the bottom of The Valley of the End river)**

Miles away the pod responded as two metal beams pushed itself up into a slanted position. Two hatches opened as a soft humming of energy could be herd if you were close to it under water.

**(Back with Naruto inside the cockpit)**

_"I have a feeling I might need those." _Naruto thought as he focused back on the situation. He had a pervert who was supposed to be his godfather to question.

"Now listen here Jiraiya. I have question and I know you have the awnsers. So don't try any giving me bullshit lies." Naruto spoke as it was herd outside due to the speakers. Outside Unity was pointing at Jiraiya and Gamabunta with one of its metal index fingers.

"Alright I'll answer what I can." Jiraiya said. He didn't what this Gundam thing could do. So he had no choose, but to play it safe. Unity's arm lowered down as it still faced Jiraiya and Gamabunta.

"You'll answer all of them. Now here's my first question. Why the hell went you present in my childhood not eleven for a second?" Naruto asked. The sage gulped in nervousness. He knew that an angry Naruto meant run the the fuck away.

"I was too busy handling my spy network. It was completely vital that I was not distracted. I had no time for you at all." Jiraiya said.

"I said no lies Jiraiya-teme. That little spy network of your wouldn't have fallen apart so easily. There was no way in hell that you couldn't check up on me." Naruto said.

"That's not true Naruto! I had to check every part of it every day. The lonely time I came back was during my monthly report!" Jiraiya said in his defense. He then realized. What he had just said and regretted it.

"Monthly report. You mean to tell me you were in Konoha at least once every month and couldn't ask or see how I was doing. Wow! You are such a great roll model!" Naruto said sarcastically. The blonde felt his grip on the controls tighten, but he made sure to relax himself.

"Your right Naruto. I'm sorry for not doing anything for you as a child. Bit I couldn't take you in." Jiraiya said.

"You could have given me to the freaking toads! We're ever they live would have been a hell of a lot better." Naruto said. Jiraiya felt the urge to hit himself repeatedly emerge. Gamabunta was also looking at him.

**"He's right you know. If you had explained it to us we could have taken him in." **Gamabunta said. Jiraiya glared back down at Ganabunta.

"Dammit Gamabuta, your not helping here!" Jiraiya yelled. Naruto sat in the cockpit as he planned his next few steps. Naruto could tell that there were multiple shinobi around him because there were red dots on the motion tracker.

The blonde focused on his next question.

"Alright then Jiraiya here's the next one. Why was I chosen as the Kyuubi's jailer?" Naruto asked. Silence fell as the sage did not answer Naruto. He just lowered his head down as if to avoid the question. Naruto waited, but he grew annoyed after a couple of minutes.

"Why was I chosen Jiraiya?" Naruto asked with a slight bit of anger in his voice. Jiraiya lifted his head up with a sad look on it. Naruto knew that the next thing he was going to say was going to rile him up.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but that is a triple S-rank secret. I can't tell you until your 18 years old or become the rank of jouin." Jiraiya said.

_"If he thinks that I'm going to honestly going to accept that then he's dead wrong." _Naruto thought as he gripped the controls. He wanted some damn answers right now.

"That's even more bullshit Jiraiya! Answer my questions right now. Because so far you and Konoha have proven to be nothing, but complete waist of my life. I can't believe that I put up with everything you did to me." Naruto said as Jiraiya and a few o the shinobi bellow felt guilt well up inside of them.

"They say that the Yondaime was a master of seals. That he was incredibly intelligent that a Nara couldn't out smart him. They say he was the perfect hokage." Naruto said. Jiraiya looked up with a curious look on his face. He was wondering what the blonde was leading up to.

"So why didn't he have a set of back up plans?! If he was such a great leader then why didn't he prepare!" Naruto yelled. Jiraiya's eyes shot open. He opened his mouth to respond, but found that he could not. The young blonde was completely right.

"He could have made a seal to send it somewhere else. Like maybe at the bottom of the ocean! Or into another dimension like a sealing scroll. Why do you need a human being at all. So you can use him or her as a weapon? To be some trump card or something? If that's the case then this whole system in messed up. The Yondaime ruined my life that night when he stuck the fox inside me. I used to look up to him, but now." Naruto stopped as he looked for the right words. He had o problem quickly finding them.

"Now he's nothing to me! He's nothing except the man who helped ruined my life. He's no hero or great leader in my opinion. He left Konoha in shambles and that left the council in control. Jiji-san couldn't lead or keep them in line because of his old age. So they ran free with power and messed up my life by hiring assassins, organizing mobs, and messing up my education. And it wasn't just them! It was pretty much everyone in the entire village!" Naruto yelled as years of anger was finally released. And it was feeling great to let it all out.

The blonde moved Unity's controls as the Gundam turned away. It's back facing the sage and the chief toad.

"You and this village have lied, manipulated, abused, and used me ever since I was born. And you've done everything you could do to keep me on a leash. I don't know why I even thought of ever gaining any of your respect." Naruto said.

"But your not just a jailer Naruto. Your this villages defender and its greatest deference. That's all that the Yondaime and my sensei wanted from you. They just wanted someone that could watch over the village. They both entrusted that responsibility to you." Jiraiya said.

"So what do you say kid. Come back and we can talk this all out. You just need to know that your this villages greatest deference. It's not just your life Naruto, it never was. It was everyone's. " Jiraiya said. Unity's head turned slightly sowing one of its lightning blue "eyes".

"Fuck you and the village. I'm not your defender anymore. From what you've just told me. I don't care about you, the shinobi, or Hokages. It my life not yours or the villages. I'll choose who or what I want to share it with. I'm done with the question now. I don't even want to know about my parents. For them to give me up like that, there dead to me." Naruto said. Unity Gundam began walking as Naruto began leaving.

Jiraiya though had a different response. The man looked down at Gamabunta who looked at him. They nodded at each other as the sage performed a few hand seals. When it was done the sage nodded as Gamabunta knew what he needed to do.

**(Insert "Break" by Three days Grace or "So far away" by Crossfade. Or both and just read this section twice! It's your choice!) **

The toad jumped high up, but with no sound at all. The jutsu that had been used was one that made a person completely silent. Even if they yelled no one except the users would hear them. The toad was above Gundam as he pulled out his dosu.

**"Gamadosuzan (Toad Sword Beheading)." **Gamabunta said the name of the technique. Of course no one herd them as the large toad was quickly coming down towards the Gundam.

Naruto felt something. He didn't know what it was, but it felt completely was instinctive.

_"Above!"_ Naruto thought for some reason. Naruto reacted as he pressed the upper right button on the controls. He moved the controls as Gundam's right arm reached back and pulled out one of its beam sabers as it turned. The beam saber activated as its beam shot out. In a split second Unity and Gamabunta were facing one another as there weapons clashed for a second. On top of Gamabunta's head Jiraiya had a shocked look on his face.

"That...was your last mistake." Naruto said. Unity's thrusters activated as it burst back away from the toad. When it settled back on ground, Unity's left hand went and gripped the saber. The toad looked in amazement that he had not done a single bit of damage.

"Naruto! Get out of that thing right now! If you don't I'll justice to use force!" Jiraiya ordered, but the young pilot didn't listen. Gundam burst forward toward the toad. Gamabunta held up his sword as he leapt towards Unity. Gundam's saber swung as Gamabunta held his dozu out to blockthe beam saber. The beam saber soon hit the massive dozu as it sliced straight threw the blade with ease. The cut off half of the blade fell down. Both parts had hot semifluid metal at the area were the beam had cut threw.

Gamabunta look at the broken half that he held in his hands in shock. The blade had been in countless battles with him. He had cleaned it everyday to make sure that it never failed him. It had never broke on him at all. Bit now it was broken into two pieces. The toad looked at Unity Gundam and frowned.

Jiraiya was also once again shocked. In his opinion he thought that the blade would break. He looked at the Gundam as well as his expression turned even more serious.

"**Call for some back up Jiraiya. For once in a long time I think we might need it." **Gamabunta said. He hadn't called for any back up for the past decade.

"Alright then." Jiraiya said as he not down on his another thumb as he went threw hand seals. He ran down Gamabunta and stopped in front of the toad chief. Jiraiya finished the set as he slammed both of his hands down onto the ground.

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning no Jutsu)!"** Jiraiya yelled as two massive poofs of smoke came and cleared reveling two more toads. Both were Gamabunta's size. One two shades of aquamarine skin. It had grey markings around its eyes. It had two katanas large on its back and and orange sash around its stomach. The other one was a magenta with black markings on its face, arms, and legs. It had horn like protrusions on its head as well. It had on a black kimono with a white sash and mesh armor underneath. He had a sakazuki shield on his right arm and a sasumata in his left hand.

"This is your last chance Naruto. Surrender now or this will not end well." Jiraiya said glaring.

"I don't give up. You should know that real well by now." Naruto said. The sages look softened a little. Why didn't the kid just give up. There was no way he was going to win against three strong summons.

"So be it." Jiraiya said regaining the serious look he had on. The three toads leapt up as the one with the orange sash known as Gamahiro, pulled out his swords. Unity dodged to the left as it fired its head vulcans. The frog blocked the bullets as he used his swords as a shield.

_"Finally getting serious I see you old perv. Time for me to do the same."_ Naruto thought. Unity's eyes flashed once again as it's right hand let go of its grip on the saber. The top lower part of its right arms armor rose up as the 3-barreled machine gun came into view.

"Eat this!" Naruto yelled as he pressed the trigger. The barrels began to spin fast as it began firing its ordnance. The bullets ripped thew the frogs left arm as they pierced Gamahiro's flesh. The frog yelled in pain as it crashed onto the ground hard. Naruto could here the other one heading straight at him. Naruto turned to see the magenta colored frog racing words him. It had it's shield in front of it. The magenta toad was Gamaken and also had his sasumata held straight out.

_"Can't waist anymore ammo on the tight arms machine gun."_ Naruto thought since the right arm had only 100 rounds left. The machine gun returned into the arm as the raised part of the arm returned to its normal position.

**(Think of Alex Gundams machine guns except that there's no cover over them. Instead the guns are inside of the arm. What happens is that when there activated, the parts are at first split into three pieces. By being split they don't interfere with the movement of Unity Gundam. When there activated they reassemble quickly and pop out.)**

Gundam's thrusters activated as Unity raced forward. Gamaken prepared his shield by channeling chakra threw it to harden its defense. Naruto noticed this, but didn't stop as he increased the amount of speed. Unity shot forward even faster as the toad was within its range. Unity swung its beam saber diagonally downward. To everyone's shock the shield broke just as easily as the dozu.

_"The weapons completely cut threw the chakra like it was nothing! What else is that fucking thing capable of?!"_ Jiraiya thought. Unity Gundam put its beam saber away as it's left arms machine gun activated. Once again a hail of 90mm rounds pieced the magenta colored toads right leg. Naruto checked on the mid right section of the screen and saw that the pod was ready. The blonde grinned as he moved his right hand to as other set of buttons. He pressed a few buttons and pressed a green one.

_"That frog just gave me an idea. I wonder if it will will work."_ Naruto thought.

**(The pod)**

The humming of energy had grown louder and was fully charged. It received the codes as the two open parts shot out a single object. The objects burst out of the water and raced across the sky.

**(Back with the fight)**

Unity dodged to the let as Gamaken tried to hit it with his sasumata. The incredible machine side kicked the toads legs making it trip downward. Gamabunta though had jumped up into the air as he fired a high speed ball of water. Unity noticed this and ran forward successfully dogging it.

"Lets hope my idea works!" Naruto yelled. The blonde let out a huge amount of chakra as he directed it threw Out Gundam. The blonde moved the controls as Unity's hands formed a familiar cross.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone no Jutsu)!" **Naruto yelled. Gundam's "eyes" flashed as a massive cloud of smoke proofed.

_"There's no fucking way."_ Jiraiya thought as it cleared every shinobi that had come with the sage or later felt there blood leave them as there eyes shot open in shock.

There were the smoke had once been stood another Unity Gundam.

"No. No No No No No No No No No No No!" Jiraiya yelled out in panic. Naruto was grinning madly as he looked at his work. The blonde already knew how to order clones. The Gundam shadow clone to a familiar stance as the real Unity Gundam held out it's right hand.

The shadow clone of Unity began moving its metal arms as Naruto channeled chakra into the real Unity's right hand. Every shinobi felt like pissing there pants as a very very very much larger version of a certain blue sphere. The large shadow clone disappeared in another poof of smoke. In Unity's right hand a sphere of chakra spun.

"Lets get out of here now Gamabunta!" Jiraiya yelled with panic in his voice. Gamabunta nodded as the three toads began to hop away from the Gundam. Naruto wouldn't let the sage escape. He activated Unity's thrusters as they burst to life. Unity burst straight forward. The large toad soon found Unity in front of his way.

The orange sash wearing toad jumped up as high as his body could. But he soon found that it was of no use to escape. Unity shot straight up into the air as it reeled its right arm back.

**"Gandamu saizu Rasengan (Gundam size Rasengan)!"** Naruto yelled as Unity Gundam's right arm shot forward. The massive blue spinning sphere connected with the toads chest. The toad's eyes burst wide in shock as ever ounce of air was forced out of it. The toad was shot straight up into the sky as it soon rushed into the ground. It disappeared in a burst of smoke. The other toads and sage saw this and there jaws were open in shock.

_"Damn that took a lot of chakra. Guess that's something I won't be doing all the time." _Naruto thought as he felt the effects of using a massive load of chakra.

Naruto checked the countdown meatier that had activated a few minutes ago. It had finally reached 0 to his delight. Naruto turned Unity to the left side as he looked out the screen. He grinned since they were the objects he had requested.

The Gundam ran towards the free falling objects as Gamabunta and Jiraiya launched an attack of there own.

**"Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)!"** The two yelled as Gamabunta shot out a jet of oil from his mouth. Jiraiya used a fire jutsu. The wave if fire incinerated some of the forest in front of it. This left a long burnt path of chartered bark and ashes. The stream of fire was getting closer no closer to Unity as it was almost near it.

The massive stream of fire almost touched the Gundam that raced twords the two objects. Unity Gundam's left arm stretch out as it caught the largest objects handle. The right arm of the Gundam caught the other wanted object.

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled as he turned Unity around. The left arm took a covering position from the fire. The object it held and the street of intense fire collided. The fire spread apart on contact as it soon stopped. Jiraiya, Gamaken, and Gamabunta waitedfor the vast amount of smoke to clear. As it cleared there eyes widen more and more in shock.

Unity Gundam stood there without a scratch. The reason because was due to the shield that it was holding right in front of it. The shield of course had the U.E.F symbol on it.

**(There's a link on my profile page to a different mech that has the shield. Just replace the grey outline with white. And change the red to the common Gundam red shield color)**

Gundams shield also didn't appear to be damaged or even scratched at all. Inside of the cockpit the blonde grinned. Unity's right arm rose up as the object it held pointed straight at them. Unity's right hands index finger pulled on the objects trigger.

***BEEEWWWWWWW!*** Came the sound of the right hand held object as a beam shot out of it. The pink beam tore straight threw any trees as Gamaken held up the remains of his shield to protect him and the chief toad and sage. His efforts were for none as it went straight threw the shield and threw the toad. The toad suddenly let out a cough of blood as the beam had gone threw his arm and a lung. The toad fell down and disappeared in a burst of smoke.

**(Have a link to what the rifle looks like. Just add a Gundam rifle like scope to it and take the riffles buttstock away in your heads. And make it at he usual Gundam riffle color)**

The sage grind his teeth together in anger. How the hell could Naruto be kicking his ass like nothing. The sage even doubted that sage mode would make a difference. As his anger and frustration grew as his seance of awareness went down.

"This isn't how it's supposed to be! Dammit Naruto, your parents sacrificed there lives to seal Kyuubi into you! They trusted you to carry on that power and responsibility! Kushina handled handled the fox perfectly! Minato wanted you to one day have his position for Kami sake. They couldn't wait for your birth! This isn't at all how the son of the Yondaime is supposed to b-!" Jiraiya yelling seized as pink beam that was far too close for comfort went by him.

"You mother fuckers!" Naruto yelled in anger. Jiraiya realized what he had just said.

"Dear Kami help me." Jiraiya said. Unity's boosters activated as it bursted forward. Gamabunta was about to jump until a beam shot hit him square in the chest. The toad stood still in shock and pain as Unity kicked him to the ground.

Gamabunta disappeared in a poof of smoke as a shocked Jiraiya began falling. But much to his surprise he was caught by Unity Gundam. The Gundam soon stopped and kneeled down as the open hand that held the sage got close to the opening cockpit. When it was full open Naruto shot out of it and jumped straight towards the sage.

The blonde jumped and reeled his fist back as the sage soon felt the blondes furry. Naruto punched the sage straight in the face causing Jiraiya's nose to break.

"You no good lying son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled as he kneed the sage in the gut.

"Oooooooofffff!" The sage yelled as all of the air in his lungs left him. A small amount of blood shot out of his mouth and fell down to the ground bellow.

"You've bastards have been lying to me for years!" Naruto yelled as he punched the sage in the face. Jiraiya's mind couldn't proses fast enough as he was to shocked.

"I can't believe I once admired the Yondaime. And I would be jumping in enjoyment if i was younger if i found out that the bastard was my dad. But now he's the lowest fucking person in the world to me!" Naruto yelled as he side kicked the sage in the ribs. A loud crack was herd as four of the older mans ribs were broken. The sage coughed out a large amount of blood. Naruto ignored this and continued to kick the crap out of the sage.

"And my mother had this damn fox sealed inside of her like me! Then how could she do this to me?! That fucking bitch can rot in the shinigami's stomach forever in my opinion!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the sage to the ground. The blonde continued his onslaught as Jiraiya couldn't respond fast enough. He felt multiple bones break and some organs rupture.

"You and this village are the lowest! You say never to abandon your comrades. But you leave them when it gets to hot! Your will of fire is nothing, but an empty belief that non of you standby. Made to fill people with hope until the truth hits them!" Naruto yelled as he lifted the sage up by the collar of his cloths.

"You deserve this!" Naruto yelled as he punched the sage straight off the large metal hand. Jiraiya fell down and landed onto the ground hard. Spider cracks formed around him from the impact. He was still alive, but he couldn't feel a damn thing or find the energy to move.

**(End music)**

Naruto looked down to check to see if Jiraiya was alive. When he saw that his chest still rose up and down he proceeded to headband to the cockpit. When he got in and the cockpit locked he reactivated Unity. The first thing he noticed was that there was a large number of enemy's on the radar approaching his position. The blonde ignored this as Unity Gundam rose up into the air.

**"Now there's only one thing left to do." **Naruto thought as Gundam's thrusters activated as it raced across the sky. He was long gone when the other Konoha shinobi arrived at the scene. When they all saw Jiraiya's beat up yet still alive body they knew not to get in the blondes way.

"It's time to leave this planet." Naruto said as Gundam headed towards the pod.

* * *

**THAT IS BY FAR THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE! There it is everyone! The end of Chapter 2! And now I must go and work on chapter 3 which will be up in a week or two. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**United Front**

**I do not own Naruto or The Gundam franchises. The reason that this story is not in the crossover section is because there's no choice for just Gundam. It has to be either UC or one of the others.**

**Warning: Violence, lemon, mature humor, and swearing. Major Konoha bashing! All of the other members of rookie 12 except Naruto, there senseis, Hokages, Minato and Kushina, and more. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: As some of you know I'm Naruto117! And I've been of for a few months due to writers block and school. BUT IM BACK! So do expect and update on this and Iron Legacy and later my Naruto/Halo crossover.**

**Also the year is pronounced double o zero. It is wrote as OO0 though.**

**Also I refer to Unity Gundam as either Unity or just Gundam, but both are the same thing that Naruto is piloting.**

**I also want to thank the artist who designed Unity Gundam even tough it's not called Unity. **

**Also I'm out of school! Summer Break finally came everyone!**

**SO LETS DO THIS!**

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking._

**"This isn't good." Summon, biju talking or Jutsu or a certain loud noise**

**_"This isn't good." Summon or biju thinking or Jutsu_**

**Pleas read and review. Alright people lets do this! **

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Rise of The White Death part 1!

Naruto stood inside of the pod under water. Unity Gundam was right next to him and was currently recharging. It had been a day since he had gone and kicked Konoha's ass. Right now he was preparing for the pod for launch into outer space. He had been studying on the right path to take and was happy that he had found one. It would take him a few days, but he had enough supplies to last himself.

The blonde knew that it was all going to be a close shot. The other Elemental Nation had herd about him and Unity Gundam. And Konoha had gone and put a large bounty on him to make it worse. The blonde didn't really care at all about any of it. Due to Jiraiya getting the shit kicked out of him, a lot of shinobi and bounty hunters were staying away from him.

So far the pod was 87% fully charged while Unity was 100% recharged. The blonde had made sure to prep Unity for quick deployment. If anyone ride to get him it would be there biggest mistake.

"Better get some sleep now. I don't want to find myself in a fight and be tired." Naruto thought as he headed for Unity's cockpit. The blonde was surprised to find out that the pod came with some other equipment. Two of them being a pillow and a blanket. As the blonde soon began to sleep people from around the world prepared there search for him.

**(To the West, outside of the Land of Fires boarders)**

A large man with multiple swords on him jumped from tree to tree. Besides him was a young women with braided blonde hair. These two were the two jinchuriki of Kumo. Yugito and Killer B. And there current mission was to capture Naruto Uzumaki. The two ran along the boarder as they made sure to stay as low as possible.

"So what do you know about this kid?" Yugito asked the older shinobi. Now B would usually rap...very badly. But when ever it was a serious mission or personal, he didn't do it a lot. Sometimes not at all even if it was a truly serious matter.

"All I know is that the kid is dangerous. He took down Konoha's toad sage." Killer B said. Yugito looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. If someone beat one of the three seinen it was big news.

"How the hell did a genin do that even? And why are we even after him?" Yugito asked. Killer B turned his heat at her so he could see her.

"One of our spies say that he's the container of Kyuubi." Killer B said as Yugito had a shocked look on her face. The entire world was told that the Yondaime had killed the fox. It took her a few minutes to take in the information, but she finally regained focus.

"So that means only one thing." She said. Killer B nodded his head as the two picked up the pace.

"Yeah. Every single village that has a jinchuriki is sending them after him. And that's not the end either. They also say that the kid is the Red Deaths and Yondaime. That means he's also got Uzumaki blood in him. So we have to be extremely careful." Killer B said. Yugito nodded her head as they continued on.

**(Another place along the Land of Fires boarders)**

A young girl also hopped from tree to tree. She had a single orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair. The hair clip also matched with her eye color which was orange. She had on a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. He forehead protector was on her right arm. She had a cylindrical object that was wrapped in red wrapping on her back. This girl was the jinchuriki Fu.

_"Just gotta make sure to stay focused and get this Naruto to the village. Then well have two jinchuriki instead of just me. That will help the villages tip in power and get me some respect." _Fu thought as she hopped from tree to tree.

**(Another area near the Land of Fire boarders)**

"This is going to be interesting. I'm fighting not just fighting the child of the Yodaime and Red Death, I'm also fighting a fellow jinchuriki." A man in red long red sleeved shirt and pants said as he hopped from tree to tree. This man was Roshi the jinchuriki of Iwa. He had once fought both Minato and Kushina and wad defeated.

Unlike most Iwa shinobi he didn't really hold a grudge against them. While he didn't like Konoha at all. He did respect some of the few, but that was a small lot.

_"Lets see if your anything like your parents." _Roshi thought as he jumped from tree to tree.

**(Back in Konoha)**

In a hospital room that had a certain sage laying in it, a small meeting was taking place.

"So what's the damage Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. He didn't even dare to move as he laid there in pain. Tsunade sighed as she knew that her former teammate would ask that.

"You lost a life threatening amount of blood, most of your ribs are broke, your right lung was punctured, your stomach ruptured as well as some other organs, you have multiple concoctions, your legs and arm are broken, your nose is broke, your jaw is broke in three places, your missing a few teeth, and lastly you look like hell." Tsunade said. She sighed as she couldn't believer hat Naruto had done this much damage. She also couldn't believe that he had given back the necklace she had given him. The blonde women sighed as she knew that Jiraiya would be recovering for more then a year.

That meant that they would have to be extra cautious of there enemy's.

"I can't believe that this is how its ended up to be." Tsunade said as she walked out of the room.

**(Back with Naruto the next day)**

Naruto woke up as he stretched in the chair. He had gotten a great sleep and felt amazing so far. The blonde got up as he exited the open cockpit and off of Unity. He stood on the inside floor of the pod. Naruto did his morning usual clean up as he cleaned himself. After changing into his cloths he went over to the computer that he had learned to use. It had stored data and programs in it as well as other important information.

"Lets see how the pods power levels are. They should be full by now." Naruto said as he typed in the codes. A window on the computer terminal appeared and displayed the pod and Unity's current status. He read the information thoroughly and smiled a little at what he read.

_"Power levels for the pod are at 97% and Unity is fully charged. The beam rifles full and there's no damage so far. That means that I'll be able to leave today soon." _Naruto thought as he felt excited. He was finally going to be able to restart somewhere else. The blondes enthusiasm was halted as the nods radar picked up something. A widow popped p and displayed the radar as four red dots appeared on it. Naruto frowned as he typed in some codes. They pods warning lights began flashing as Naruto climbed back into Unity's cockpit.

He activated the pods microphones so he could listen to what was going on up on land. He was surprised to here an argument.

**(Above on the surface)**

"Don't get in my way Killer B. That brats mine and you know it!" Roshi yelled.

For the past half hour the four jinchuriki had been arguing since they had met. They had all been sent by there village leaders to capture Naruto. Things had gotten serious since there individual biju chakra's were leaking out a little.

"Yo Ro don't be getting all ape shit on me!" Killer B rapped. Everyone felt a sweat drop run down there heads. Fu was currently tapping her foot and had her arms crossed. Everyone of them could seance that the blonde was here. We're he was though eluded them.

"Get out of my way Killer B or things will get bad for you." Roshi said as his biju's chakra began forming a cloak of chakra. The others responded as there own bijus began forming there chakra coats. Already he feeling of there skin burning up could be felt.

"Since I'm not in my land or in an allies territory I don't have to hold back on you." Roshi said with a slight primal in his voice. Each one of them knew what the older jinchuriki meant by that. They were in enemy territory, they didn't seance any other shinobi, there were no other traces of any villages for miles. It was completely open and free to them.

"We'll ya better get ready monkey. Cause I'm about to get all funky on the moves!" Killer B yelled. Everyone felt a lot of sweat drops rundown there heads. Why the hell wouldn't he just stop rapping already. It was literally giving them head aches.

Each of the jinchuriki had been given the same order. Capture Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze at all costs. And that mean that they could each go to the extreme. Each of them began to change little by little. Four massive figures rose up from we're the shinobi had stood. These shinobi had taken on the forms of four of the nine bijus. This of course was done by using **Biju Modoe** (**Tailed beast transformation).**

"Looks like its a show down of biju." Killer B said in the form of Gyuki, the Hachibi or otherwise known as the Eight Tails.

"We'll the lets not bicker and go already!" Roshi yelled in his biju form as the four began there fight. Each one charged at the other as there battle began. The ground shook as the titans clashed. But non of them knew of what was bellow them.

**(Bellow the lake)**

_"It this really even necessary for them to go that far? I mean come on people! You'll end up killing something miles away from here! It doesn't matter if your somehow harnessing your powers! You could end up destroying something far off in whatever form your each in up there!"_ Naruto thought as he began Unity's activation sequence. It's power source hummed to life as Gundam activated.

"I gotta stop this!" Naruto said as Unity Gundam's eyes flashed. The pod sealed all its electronics as it began opening. Naruto watched threw the monitors display as Gundam rose out of the water.

**(Back with the jinchuriki in there biju forms)**

Killer B hit Roshi's back with one of his large fists. The massive ape biju formed Iwa shinobi responded by grabbing the arm and throwing his opponent. Yugito and Fu were both hitting one another, Yugito used her biju forms quick reflexes to strike Fu while Fu used her biju forms armor and speed. Each step they took shook the ground as they clashed in battle.

**"This almost reminded me of when the others and I were all calfs. Only this is a lot more brutal and deadly."** Gyuki spoke in his containers mind.

"The hell are you talking about?" Killer B asked as he dodged a fist from the Son Goku formed Roshi.

**"The others and I were young to you know! We'd always be getting into fights. The sage would have to sometimes step in though." **The male Kumo jinchuriki was a little weirded out by his biju's reminiscing of its childhood.

"Yeah and I bet Kyuubi was just the best to play with! Know if you don't mind I'm trying to fight your four tails less of a brother here." Killer B said.

"We'll maybe if you talk to him you can calm him down. Appeal to his pride, that's both there biggest thing to them. And when you have an opening take it!" The Hachabi spoke.

"Yeah and a giant non biju or summon sized thing will pop out of the water!" Killer B yelled sarcastically as he pinched Roshi in the abdomen. The fighting was interrupted though as something rose out of the rivers water. The biju transformed jinchuriki stopped to see what had just come out of the water.

Unity Gundam stood right in front of the group of transformed jinchuriki. It's shield held by its left hand and arm. The beam rifle was held in its right hand.

"Sorry for the late entrance. I didn't know I'd have guest coming by." Naruto voice spoke threw the speaker system. The jinchuriki were shocked at what they were seeing in front of them.

_"Chomei, please tell me that a friend of yours."_ Fu spoke to her biju In her mind.

**"Sorry Fu. I don't even know what that thing is. Maybe it's on our side!**" The insect like biju replied. Fu groaned as she waited and prepared to get back to fighting.

"And who or what are you supposed to be?!" Roshi yelled. Naruto grinned as he gripped the controls. This was going to be one awesome fight.

"What your looking at is Unity Gundam ya giant red monkey. As to who I am. I'm Unity's pilot, Naruto!" Naruto said. The jinchuriki's looks were of more surprise and then seriousness. The genin they were after was piloting this Gundam thing?

"So you were here all along then. Sorry kid, but your coming with us." Killer B said.

"No he's coming with me!" Roshi yelled. Gundam moved as it took a stance and lifted up its beam riffle and held out its shield. This obviously meant that the blonde had no interest of going anywhere.

"How about no. Now I ask you to please transform back to your smaller selves and leave this place evmidently." Naruto said as he prepared to react. He wasn't going to go and underestimate them.

"And if we don't?" Yugito asked.

"Then I'm going to fight you!" Naruto responded. The transformed jinchuriki didn't like the response.

"Then get ready kid." Killer B said as he and the other jinchuriki were ready for a fight. Naruto knew that they were going to react as they just had. He grinned as activated Unity's thrusters.

"Then lets do this!" Naruto yelled as Unity shot forward towards the biju. The biju were taken off by Gundam's speed. They didn't react fast enough as Unity shield bashed right into Roshi. The four tailed monkeys body skidded across the ground. The jinchuriki were taken of guard as Unity turned back to them quickly.

Yugito shot an array of fire balls at the Gundam. The Gundam responded by raising its shield back up as it raised its beam rifle up. Naruto aimed as he fired three shots. The fire balls hit the shield, but to there surprise no damage to either the shield or Unity was present. The three beams that were fired struck Yugito's biju form.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Yugito cried out. The biju form took away practically all pain in battle due to the form and chakra acting as a shield. That didn't help stop beams since the beams were highly concentrated forms of energy. They pierced the biju form. It took away a majority of the pain, but it was still a lot of pain. Unity raced forward as it fired two more shots from its beam rifle that were heading straight at the monkey biju form.

Roshi was knocked back down as part of his biju forms fur smoked. He yelled out in pain.

_"What the fuck kind of weapon is that thing packing?!" _Roshi thought. He looked to see that the wounds weren't actually regenerating.

"Yonbi why isn't your body healing?!" Roshi asked his biju. He herd huffing from the biju instead of a reply.

**"D-don't know what that was, but what ever it is it destroys chakra. Avoid those beams as much as possible."** The biju, Son Goku said. His voice sounded slightly tired which confused Roshi.

"Why do you sound tired Yonbi? Your usually always restless especially in battle." Roshi asked. The biju didn't respond for a few moments as it caught its breath.

**"I felt those beams hit me. The damage you feel I also seam feel from those beams." **Son Goku said. Roshi was surprised by this. The biju didn't usually feel the pain that was inflicted on him.

_"We'll that's new." _Roshi thought. Back in the fight, Unity dogged Fu as it whacked it with its shield. The insect biju form went was sent back as the hit had a large a amount of force in it. Naruto turned Unity, but midway he felt the controls tighten up. Something was holding up Unity's arms. Unity's head turned asthenosphere fully transformed Killer B's bull head stared looked at him.

"Your pretty good kid. But pay times over now." Killer B spoke as he gripped Unity's arms tighter. Naruto tried to move the controls, but found that the biju form would grip quickly thought of a way to try and escape the eight tailed biju. He grinned as he remembered that Unity's head was always armed.

"Do you like your eyes?" Naruto asked threw the speaker system. Killer B raised an eyebrow at the question. Why was his opponent so laid back all of a sudden.

"Yes." He answered confused by the blondes question.

"We'll you learn to not rely on them!" Naruto yelled. Unity's head vulcans fired a stream of bullets straight into Killer B's biju formed eyes. The Kumo jinchuriki couldn't react in time as the bullets went right into his right eye.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Killer B yelled as he completely lost his grip on Unity. As soon as it was free the Gundam son around and kicked the biju back. The large ox/octopus hybrid biju fell down hard. Fu who had flown up into the sky was diving down. She was going to use her biju forms body as a missile and knock Unity down. She was only a few feet away from this since Naruto didn't seam to notice.

The blonde smiled in his seat as he activated the Gundam's thrusters. Unity shot backward much to Fu's surprise and dislike. She has to start pulling up otherwise shed crash into the ground bellow very hard. As she did that she noticed that Unity Gundam was pointing its beam rifle at her.

Unity fired a total of five shots at the insect biju form. Each shot hit the form a as chunks of its exoskeleton broke off. Fu yelled in pain as she was knocked back and landed on the ground. Naruto looked on the radar to see that they wee all heading at him. Naruto looked to the right to see Roshi heading at him. On his left Yugito was closing in. And a currently single working eyes Killer B was heading freight forward at him.

_"I better save the beam rifle from now on. Time to whip out the machine guns!" _Naruto thought as Unity placed the rifle on its back. Unity held out both its arm straight out on both sides as the machine guns popped out.

"What the hell?" Roshi said .

"Ah shit." Yugito spoke. Naruto opened fire as both machine guns fired. Naruto had made sure to use the pods spare ammo to fully reload both guns. The barrage of bullets ripped into the biju forms as they stopped there running.

Naruto put his thumbs off of both the controls triggers as the guns went back in. Naruto looked at Killer B's direction as he saw that Killer B was almost right in front of him.

_"Oh no you don't."_ Naruto thought as Unity thrusters activated as Unity shot straight up. The eight tailed biju formed jinchuriki stopped in his tracks to see Gundam flying straight down towards him. The jinchuriki dodged to the left as Unity landed down.

"That it! You asked for this kid!" Killer B yelled. The jinchuriki opened up his mouth wide. Naruto was surprised when he suddenly saw red and blue orbs of chakra starting to appear. The amount of the red and blue orbs grew as they stared to move. They moved towards one another and combined as they floated towards Killer B's mouth. They continued to collect together until they were all one large black sphere.

_"What is that?" _Naruto thought as he prepared to react. The orbs rapidly formed into a large dark sphere. Killer B aimed the sphere straight at Unity as it compressed down to a smaller size. He then did the only thing left to do. He unleashed it straight at Unity as it fired off as a powerful beam.

"Here we go!" Naruto yelled as Unity raised it's shield. The attack known as the **Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Bomb)** hit the shield as the Naruto and Unity fought the sphere of both positive and negative chakra. Naruto struggled as he moved the controls. He could feel the spheres power as Unity was forced back a few steps.

"I-I'm n-not done yet!" Naruto yelled as he activated Unity's thrusters. Unity's eyes flashed as it took a step forward. This of course shocked Killer B.

_"W-What!? H-He and that thing are fighting against the Bijūdama! That's fucking impossible!" _Killer B thought while the other jinjuriki and there biju thought the same. Unity took another step as it began to pick up steam and was winning the fight.

"Fuck off!" Naruto yelled as Unity moved its arms. Unity bashed its shield as the **Bijūdama** shot back towards Killer B and the others. The shield still didn't have a crack or scratch in it.

_"Holly shit! Chakra can't even damage the shield!" _Naruto thought. He looked to see that the sphere was heading right towards his opponents.

"There's a shot!" Naruto yelled as he took aim at the ball of chakra. Unity pulled out its beam rifle once again. It aimed the rifle as Naruto pulled right control trigger. Gundam's right index finger pulled the trigger as Unity fired a single beam shot. The beam hit the orb of chakra dead center causing the sphere to explode. The jinjuriki looked at one another and gulped.

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!*** The large explosion shook the ground as all of them except Naruto were caught in the large blast. Naruto unequipped Unity's shield and beam riffle. Unity placed the shield and rifle on its back as it drew its beam sabers. The smoke from the explosion cleared as the wounded jinjuriki were down. The beam sabers activated as Gundam stood ready.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Roshi yelled as he shit up. He was still wounded, but he ignored it at the moment. He charged straight towards Unity with hate in his eyes. Naruto took a breath as he collected his thoughts. The large red furred biju formed jinjuriki was still approaching the Gundam at a fast speed. Naruto snapped back into action as his look returned to one of seriousness.

Unity ran straight forward as the jinjuriki jumped at it so it could pounce down on it.

"That's not going to happen." Naruto said as he reacted. As Roshi was almost upon knocking Unity down, it reacted quickly. Unity raised both of its beam sabers and brought them down on Roshi. Roshi felt an enormous amount of pain as the beam sabers slashed right down his shoulders. Both of the biju forms arms wear severed completely. Roshi's biju form face was wide eyed with a open mouth. He looked to see Unity's eyes flash and glow lighting blue as Unity cut straight threw his torso and cut off all its tails in one slash. The elder jinjurikis biju form began to vanish as he landed on the ground unharmed, but out cold. His human form was okay, but it did have cuts and wounds here and there. His biju though was going to have to regenerate its own body.

Naruto looked to see the other jinjuriki looking at him in shock. But they soon charged together as a group. Naruto moved the controls forward as Unity charged at them on foot. As the titans of chakra and the Gundam clashed Naruto's piloting skills and combat experience went full on. Unity dropped down as it dropped kicked Yugito. She responded by firing a burst of fire balls at the Gundam. Unity's thrusters activated as it shot up and did an areal roll. This of course displayed its high level of mobility. It stretched back out from the roll and landed its feet on the ground.

_"This...Gundam is something I hope to never see again." _Yugito thought as she got back up. Naruto moved Unity as it charged right at Fu. Fu's wings started to buzz at a higher rate as chakra strengthened them. She dove down and headed straight at Unity. The chakra charged wings were able to cut threw solid trees and stones due to the wind affinity she and her biju held. As Unity was close to the left wing, it leaned down onto the ground. Fu didn't have to react as Unitys arms went out wide with both active beam sabers. The arms and sabers were at the right angle needed as they cut straight threw the wings and legs. Unity then rolled onto its back as it swing its right beam sabers at its tails. Each tail was cut straight off ending the biju form. Fu began to return to normal as she landed on the ground bellow alive.

Naruto saw a swiftly approaching red dot coming at him from behind. A pissed off neko biju jinjuriki ran in a zig zag pattern. Naruto waited as Yugito pounced at him the moment she could. Naruto timed it right as Unity spun around and cut threw the biju form as it slashed off the two tails. Naruto turned Unity around to face Killer B.

"You...you are one dangerous son of a bitch." Killer B said. He still couldn't believe what he had just seen. Three jinjuriki that were each in there biju forms laid unconscious on the ground bellow. There biju probably each having to regenerate there own body. And right in front of him, right in front of him was the unscratched victor. It was now just him against something that could take down a biju.

"Leave now with the others and I won't have to do what I did to them. I have no quarrels with any of you. All I'm trying to do is live my life. So I ask you again, please leave now with the others. Or I will fight you to." Naruto said. Killer B didn't even let the thought pass him. His brother figure and village needed him to do this.

"Lets finish this." Killer B said.

"Yeah." Naruto said. Unity shot forward as Killer B's did as well. Killer B shot out a stream of ink at his opponent, but Naruto had Unity doge to the right as he enclosed in. Killer B once again collected negative and positive chakra, but he shot smaller uncompressed forms. Naruto had to continue to doge them as he fired Unity's head vulcans. The bullets stung Killer B and forced him to take the deference. Unity shot downward as it Killer B used his biju's tentacles to try and swat Unity down. Unity slide threw the tentacles as Unity and Killer B's biju's face stood face to face. Naruto made Unity swing upward as Killer B jumped back.

He was shocked though when he saw one of his horns fall to the ground. Naruto saw that he had enough distance from his fellow jinjuriki to perform the move he desired. Naruto let out an enormous amount of chakra as he and Unity made the same cross symbol.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled. Killer B looked in shock as he saw a large cloud of smoke. A shadow clone of Unity stood as it took its intended position. Unity put away its beam saber back to its back.

"How the hell did you do that?" Killer B asked, but he said it too low. Naruto let out more chakra as Unity let out its open right hand to the other. A large blue sphere began to form much to Killer B's shock.

_"That looks almost exactly like the Bijūdama!"_ Killer B thought in shock. The large sphere was quickly finished as the large shadow clone disappeared. Unity moved forward and began to run. Killer B began his attack, but was caught off guard as Unity shot straight forward faster with its thrusters. The Gundam was almost immediately right in front of him.

**"Gundamu sazu Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled as Unity reeled its right arm back. The moment he was close enough, Naruto made Unity launch it's right arm forward as it clashed with the biju formed body. The strength of the biju form fought back against the large Rasengan as Killer B felt like screaming. Naruto controlled Unity as Unity pushed the sphere in further.

"Rrrrraaaaahhhhh!" Killer B yelled finally at his limit. The Gundam His transformed body soon flew straight back and landed into the ground as he began to return to normal. The Kumo shinobi himself was unconscious and like the others, defeated. Naruto sat there in the chair, breathing slightly heavy and some sweat was present. He grinned wider then ever at the victory he had just had.

"I WON!" Naruto yelled ecstatic as he piloted Gundam back to the pod. He tapped the sides of the cockpit with a smile.

"I count have done it without you Unity!" Naruto said. The blonde calmed down after a while as he piloted Unity back into the pod. Thankfully Gundam hadn't used a lot power sit and the beam rifle were fully charged in an hour. And the next best part was that the pod was fully charged. It's emergency back up source was also fully charged as well. This only meant one thing to the young blonde pilot.

He could finally leave the planet.

Naruto was almost jumping in excitement as he went straight to work. He became focused as he had to do some perpetrations. He also had to double check everything. There was no way that he wasn't going to allow anything to stop him. Unknown to him though a certain seal was glowing red.

**(After preparation are made)**

Naruto sat in Unity's cockpit. During the perpetrations he had hooked up Unity's control system to the pods. He could now pilot it with Unity's controls. With the typing in of codes the pod deployed its landing gears. They of course wee to be used to lean it up so it was easier to launch. The top back part of the pod opened to revile two large thrusters with four smaller ones.

Naruto grinned as all signs and reedings were all in the green. The blonde pilot buckled up for safety as he activated the count down. Unity's monitor flashed as words started to appear.

"Count down initiated. All systems are green. No breaches or damage detected. Unity Gundam secured. Beginning count down now." It read.

"10..."

"9..."

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1. Launching." It read on the monitor.

"Here I go!" Naruto yelled as he activated what would usually be Unit's thruster control. The pods thrusters burst to life as they made the pod shoot straight out of the water. It climbed up higher and higher into the air as Naruto was felling the G force and speed.

"WAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled in excitement as the pod roared threw the sky. A very large tail of smoke fallowed it upward.

**(In Konoha)**

A pair of Shinobi burst into the Hokage office with worried looks on there face. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hokage-sama look at the sky to he west!" One of them yelled panicking while pointing his right index finger at the window. Tsunade shrugged as she turned around in her chair. She looked to were they were pointing and her eyes shot open in shock.

_"What the hell?!" _Tsunade thought as she saw a continuously growing longer line of smoke in the distance. Outside of the tower civilians and shinobi watched in both amazement and worry of not knowing what it was.

In fact every person in the world could see the smoke line. The awakening jinjuriki could obviously see it. Garra and his village could see it clear as day. And every person in every country watched as it rose up. And only one thing came to a few people minds.

_"Naruto." _The few people thought while the rest of the world could only guess and watch.

**(Back with Naruto)**

_"Just a little while longer and I'll be in space! Just have to get past the atmosphere layers-!" _Naruto's thoughts were put on halt as he gripped his stomach in pain. All out of nowhere a incredible pain had started. Naruto lifted up his shirt as his eyes shot wide open in shock. The seal that held back the fox was glowing a bright red. Naruto's face gained a serious and angered look on his face.

"Kyuubi." Naruto said as he reacted to the turn of events. The blonde typed in some codes on the cockpits right side. The words "Autopilot" came onto the screen as he let go of the controls. Naruto grunted as he felt the pain grow and to his shock, make the pod slow down. The blonde began to blackout as he was forced to become unconscious.

**(Inside of Naruo's mindscape)**

"Drip, Bzzzzzz, Drip, crackle, drip, bzzzzz." Came the many sounds around Naruto. Said blonde pilot laid on his back as his body effortlessly floated on top of water. But soon the blondes eyes began to flutter as he began to wake up. Waking up slowly, Naruto looked around as he found the environment he was in familiar.

_"Not this place again. Damn fox dragged me back down to this sewer for what ever reason." _Naruto thought as he got up. The blonde noticed something as he looked down. To his surprise, the level of water and cracks that was supposed to make up the mindscape were very low from last time. The tunnels were lit very well and some part of the mindscape weren't even a sewer any more. Instead half of the place was now a technological looking place. Naruto had to emit that he was liking the newer one a lot more.

Naruto began walking for what seemed like hours as he walked threw his changing mindscape. But after a long walk around his mind he found what had interrupted him from leaving the planet.

"Kyuubi." Naruto said glaring at the large gates inform of him. Two large crimson slitted eyes appeared as well as a large set of large sharp teeth. The fox looked at Naruto with anger, but more so then ever before. It growled loudly as it glared at Naruto.

**"You little pest! Just what the hell do you think your doing?!"** Kurama or better known as Kyuubi roared. Naruto ignored the loud roar as he shot Kyuubi a glare of his own. This of course surprised the fox.

"Trying to leave the planet. And I should be asking you why the hell your stopping me from doing so?!" Naruto yelled glaring at the fox. Kurama growled as he tried to tear the boy with one of his claws. But the blonde pilot had made sure to keep out of the foxes reach.

**"BAKA! I CAN'T LEVE THE PLANET! I AM BOUND BY ITS CHKRA AND THE SEAL! SO DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOUR LEAVING THIS PLACE YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" **Kurama roared as he wanted to tear at the blonde. This revealing fact of Kyuubi gave Naruto a frown on his face. He wasn't very much fondness about the fact.

"Well then you can stay behind you over grown fox! I don't care if you can't leave the planet. In fact I'm glad that you can't. That means that you won't be able to bother me anymore!" Naruto proclaimed as the fox glared at him.

**"You little shit! Who do you think keeps healing all of your wounds?! I have you blonde fool!"** Kurama shouted as Naruto rolled his eyes. The fox saw it and felt it's anger rise to higher levels.

"While that is nice to know I don't care. If I wasn't your container you wouldn't heal me one bit. The only reason you healed me was because it meant that you would live. So were ever I'm going I'll just have to be more careful. I don't care If you can't leave the planet. I am though and I enjoy the fact that you can't come with me. So see you hopefully never again!" Naruto said as he began to walk away from the gates. Kurama though did not like the blondes disrespect towards it.

**"I'll kill you if you think that your gonna walk away!" **Kurama yelled as he shot one of his tails forward. The tail went straight threw he gate as Naruto turned to see the tail heading straight at him. Naruto raised his arms ready to take the blow as he didn't have time to react. He was surprised though when the hot of the tail didn't come. This confused the blonde as he let down his arms to see what was going on.

When he saw what was happening his eyes widen in shock and amazement. Kurama had a look of discomfort on its face as the tail it had sent out was being held roughly. The one that was holding it was the biggest shocker to Naruto.

"Unity?!" Naruto yelled out in shock. This was true as the Hindam was somehow in his mindscape. It was gripping the fox's tail and causing the large beast pain. The Gundam straight forward at the biju that was glaring with rage against it. Naruto watched in amazement as Unity Gundam opened one of its metal hands and leaned down. While still holding the tail to keep the beast at bay. Naruto knew exactly what to do as he ran onto the large hand. Gundam rose back up and put its hand that held Naruto close to the cockpit.

Naruto grinned as he hopped into the cockpit and took the controls. Unity's eyes flashed as it gripped the tail harder.

**"Rrrrrrrrhhhhh!"** Kurama growled in pain.

"One down, eight more to go." Naruto said as Unity pulled out its beam saber. Kyuubi's eyes shot wide open as Unity brought down the beam saber down onto its tail. The saber went straight threw the tail as Kurama yelled out in pain.

"This is it Kyuubi. You against me for the last time. I will make sure that you will no longer mess around with my life!" Naruto yelled as Naruto headed straight threw the gate and attacked the Kurama head on.

The area that Kurama dwelled in lit up as Kurama moved so it could clawed at the Gundam. Naruto activated Unity's thrusters as he shot straight upward. Unity moved as it was upsides down in the mindscape. The blonde used the position to his advantage. Unity moved as it repeatedly slashed the back of Kyuubi before it had to correct its position.

Kurama hissed in pain as the smell of its burnt fur reached its nose. The Gundam landed on its feet as it turned and slashed off a tail. Kurama felt the familiar pain and spun around. It pounced onto Unity and opened its large mouth. It aimed to tear off part of the Gundam. Naruto frowned as he reacted. Unity's arms shot up and gripped the biju's jaws

The two fought as Kurama tried to bite off a part of the Gundam. Naruto grinned though as he made Unity kneed Kurama in the gut. The sudden hard attack as it took the biju off guard. Unity sent a hard uppercut onto the fox's head as it retrieved its beam saber that it had dropped when Kurama pounced onto it. The beam saber reactivated as it slashed right across the biju's chest.

**"Rrrrrrrraaaaaahhh!" **Kurama roared in anger and pain.

"Is that all you got Kyuubi?!" Naruto yelled as he activated Unity's machine guns. Both of the weapons popped out as they opened fired on the biju. The bullets tore bits and pieces of the biju off its body. Kurama breathed heavily as its eyes glowed red with hatred. It had never been to this level of livid before in its entire existence. It reeled its head back as it unleashed a wave of fire from its mouth.

Naruto dodged it as he made Unity run quickly away from the flames.

"Alright then fox. Lets see how you like this!" Naruto thought as Unity Gundam shot straight upward. Kurama was almost done with the stream of fire and couldn't see due to the large flames. Unity flew upwards as its thrusters cut off. Naruto grinned as Unity fell downward as the fox finished its long fire attack. Kurama looked around to see were his opponent was as he herd something approaching him. The biju turned and looked a straight up and saw a large piece of red metal only inches away from him.

**"Mother fucker."** Kurama thought as Unity's foot made contact with the giant fox. Kurama's head was kicked down as Unity tackled the beast down. The biju hit the ground hard as it looked to see the Gundam reeling a fist back. Unity's right fist punched the fox as it reeled its left fist back and punched it again. Unity got a good twelve hits in before Kurama kicked Unity back.

**"You...have...done it Uzumaki...first it was your ancestor...then Kushina ...then you! You are the only one who has ever pissed me off this much!"** Kurama yelled as it opened its mouth. The familiar orbs of chakra appeared as they collected onto one single large one.

_"We'll that's a familiar sight." _Naruto thought as he activated Unity Gundam's thrusters. Unity headed straight forwarded it pulled out both of its beam sabers. Kurama would grin if it could at the moment as it swallowed the compressed orb.

**"Die Naruto!" **Kurama yelled as he unleashed the Bijūdama onto the blonde pilot and his mech. Unity raised its beam sabers as they made contact with the sphere of chakra. Sparks of energy flew as Unity redirected the Bijūdama as it moved its beam sabers. The sphere of positive and negative chakra was sent to the far side of the area. A shocked Kurama had saw it yet his mind could not conceive the idea.

"This is it you overgrown fox!" Naruto yelled as Unity put away the beam sabers and raced straight at it. Kurama snapped out of its trance as Unity grabbed it by its red fur. The two struggled as Kurama tugged back.

**"Let go of me!"** Kurama ordered. Naruto didn't even respond as Unity pulled harder. Both were surprised to see what Unity was gripping change from fur to something white. Kurama had a look of horror while Naruto didn't care.

**"Stop it Naruto! Don't you dare take it away from me!"** Kurama shouted.

"Take what away?!" Naruto questioned as he Unity began to lift the fox. Kurama soon got the idea of what the young blonde pilot was planning. It kicked and whipped its tails around to escape the grasp, but failed as unity tossed the biju. Kurama felt and saw the white stuff leave his body as his from grew skinnier and weaker. Naruto also noticed this and looked on the monitor to see that the white stuff was entering Unity.

"What is that stuff?" Naruto thought. In almost no time the blonde soon found that the stuff was flooding into the cockpit.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled as it began to enter him.

"Wait what the hell is it doing?" Naruto asked. His eyes shot open as he felt something. It was an overwhelming and energizing feeling that amazed him. Inside of the blonde, every single part of his chakra system was flooded as it leaked into his blood stream. Every cell was instantly repaired and charged up. Every bone and organ was stimulated as Naruto's body seemed to go threw a complete overhaul. The blonde gripped the controls as Unity shot straight forward. Kurama couldn't even move and soon realized it was to be defeated.

Unity Gundam sliced straight threw the fox as the fox dispatched into weak traces of chakra. Naruto was silent as he grinned in victory.

"I did it. I fucking did it! I took the fox down!" Naruto cheered as he looked to see the fox's chakra leaving out of the gate and disappearing.

**(In the real world)**

They seal that had once glowed furiously now barely glowed as the chakra escaped. It left the boys body and the pod as it was all pulled down toward the planet.

* * *

**THERE'S PART 1 EVERYBODY! I posted part 2 so don't worry! I had to actually break this into two chapter. I can't believe I wrote that much in this amount of time. So please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**United Front**

**I do not own Naruto or The Gundam franchises. The reason that this story is not in the crossover section is because there's no choice for just Gundam. It has to be either UC or one of the others.**

**Warning: Violence, lemon, mature humor, and swearing. Major Konoha bashing! All of the other members of rookie 12 except Naruto, there senseis, Hokages, Minato and Kushina, and more. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: As some of you know I'm Naruto117! And I've been of for a few months due to writers block and school. BUT IM BACK! So do expect and update on this and Iron Legacy and later my Naruto/Halo crossover.**

**Also the year is pronounced double o zero. It is wrote as OO0 though.**

**Also I refer to Unity Gundam as either Unity or just Gundam, but both are the same thing that Naruto is piloting.**

**I also want to thank the artist who designed Unity Gundam even tough it's not called Unity. And all artists who images I have been using.**

**Also I'm out of school! Summer Break finally came everyone! Also my other stories will not be updated for a long time. I'm sorry, but this is were all my attention is going from now on.**

**SO LETS DO THIS!**

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking._

**"This isn't good." Summon, biju talking or Jutsu or certain loud noise**

**_"This isn't good." Summon or biju thinking_**

**Pleas read and review. Alright people lets do this! **

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Rise of The White Death part 2!

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto looked around still wondering what he was still doing inside of his mindscape. He exited out of Unity as he looked around. The area that he had fought the fox in and his mindscape were gone. Instead he was somewhere that was all white. The blonde looked around as Unity faded away and disappeared. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he looked around.

"We're the hell am I?" Naruto said. The blonde didn't hear a single thing as he walked. This changed when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder. Naruto instantly spun around as he looked to see who was behind him. His eyes widen in shock before they narrowed and became a serious expression.

In front of Naruto stood two individuals that he had recently learned of. Individuals that's current presence made his blood boil.

"Hey there son. Long time now see." A blonde older version of Naruto with no whisker marks spoke. The man was Minato Namikake, the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto's father.

"Sochi!" A feminine voice yelled out as Naruto felt something hug him to death from behind. The women had long red hair. This was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death and Naruto's mother.

**(All right readers, this is were it starts. The big one, the anger of all angers, the bashing of all bashings! I am warning you now! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE MINATO AND KUSHINA BASHING SKIP TO HE NEXT BOLDED PART! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!)**

_"Can't fucking breath!" _Naruto thought as he prepared to elbow the person hugging him.

"Kushina I think your choking him." Minato said. Kushina looked at him and then at her child. Naruto definitely looked like he wasn't getting any oxygen. Kushina let go of him and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Naruto inhaled a large amount of oxygen. Or if he was breathing in his mindscape anyway.

The young pilot turned his his head to the side and glared at the two.

"What are you two doing here? Aren't you both supposed to be dead from the sealing?" Naruto asked as he did his best to hide his anger. The parents looked at there child and smiled.

"Well I guess either Jiraiya or Sarutobi told you all about us huh?!" Minato said as he grinned. Naruto wanted to punch the man in front of him so badly. He stood up from the ground as he listened.

"Yeah! Heck you must be a jouin now since that's when Jiraiya or Sarutobi was supposed to tell you. Or until you were 21 years old. But since your definitely not 21 yet, you've gotta be a jouin. Great job dattebone!" Kushina said with pride and excitement in her tone of voice.

"Until I was what?! Why the hell would he have to tell me that until I was 21?!" Naruto asked. Seriously did everyone wait years and years for one secret? If so why the hell wait for 21 years!

"Now come on son. You don't need to swear here, especially around your parent." Minato said. Naruto's right eye twitched a little, but barley and went unnoticed.

"We thought that it would be the perfect age for you to learn about us. After all you'd also probably have a wife of your own. Maybe even get the family estate first, but the vault would've hidden until you were of age of course. Oh maybe you'd even have kids by then!" Kushina said as she stared at her child.

_"...What the hell people! Did you plan or predict my life?" _Naruto thought as he

continued to listen. His so called parents were oblivious to his not so enthusiastic mood.

"So me and your mom went and prepared a whole bunch of things. We even set up a marriage contract with my old friend Hirashi. If he had a girl and she wanted to marry you the contract would automatically bind you as fiancé and fiancee. Your mother over here loved the idea and not to mention the fact that Hirashi's wife is one of Kushina's best friends." Minato said.

"Well I just want to make sure that my sochi to be happy. And for him to get married before Mikoto-chans new child." Kushina said with a grin.

_"Urge to beat the fuck out of them rising! Rising!"_ Naruto thought in could already feel his blood boiling on high. He was of course keeping his anger in check for the moment. Yet he found it increasingly harder to hold it back.

"How is the old village anyway?" Minato asked. Naruto smirked as he knew how to anwser the older man. It was fucking payback time for what they did to him.

"Oh you know nothing much has changed. The council has more power and are total asshole. The Uchiha clan was slaughtered by Itachi leving him and his brother as the surviving members. The village treated me like shit and still do. Jiraiya was never in my life until a few months ago. Oroachimaru defected and wants to destroy Konoha. Then there was an invasion that killed a large number of the villages shinobi. Jiji or as I now call him just Sarutobi was killed by Orochimaru. Sasuke defected from the village resulting in a difficult and vigorous man hunt. I fought Sasuke and fucking hate his guts. Got a whole threw my chest via a Chidori which my horrible sensei Kakashi thought the bastard. I beat him up and won, but then we had a battle of summons, but I found something better then a summon and kicked his ass." Naruto said as he took a deep breath and continued.

"I then went back to Konoha and bought some new stuff. I told the council what happened and I defected for better reasons. I then escaped the village and canneled my contract with the toads. I then battled Jiraiya and Gamabunta and later two other toads and defeated all of the toads with what I found. I found out you were parents in the middle of the fight when Jiraiya yelled it out. I then captured Jiraiya and proceeded beat the ever living fuck out of him and left him in a near death state. I then left to go back to the Valley of The End and prepared to leave this planet. I had to stop four jinjuriki while they were each in there own biju form and kicked all of there asses. I launched up into the sky and was almost into space, but was stopped by the Kyuubi. I fought him and I think took something from him that made him weak. I finished him off and now he's no longer inside of me. And then you two idiots showed up after 13 years. Any other questions?" Naruto asked as he finished. He had a smile on his face that hid the anger behind it.

He looked and saw that both young adults had a look of shock, horror, sadness, rage, and confusion on there face. Naruto waited as the other two remained silent for a while. It was surprising how long they had that look on there faces. But soon they finally spoke.

"Jiraiya not in your life and Sarutobi...dead." Minato said.

"Slaughter and Invasion." Kushina muttered as they both then had shocked look on there face.

"You defected!" They both yelled in union. Naruto grinned from there reaction as he stepped closer to them.

"That's right you two! You just won your big prize! Can you quests what it is?!" Naruto questioned them. Both parents looked and each other with a confused and worried look. Minato looked back at Naruto and so did Kushina.

"You...have...a wife and our grand babies? Minato asked. Naruto's grin widened as he was right in there faces. He was going to love the next few things to come.

"Nope. It's a hormonal enraged son you mother fucker!" Naruto yelled as he punched Minato straight in the face. Minato flew back a few feet as Naruto attacked. The lone lifted the man by his white trench coat's collar.

"Oh look at me so I'm here to tell you wee your parent!" Naruto mimicked Minato as he punched the man in the face.

"Oh don't worry honey I'm sure our completely beloved child was raised right!" Naruto mocked the man again as he made Minato stand up while still gripping the collar. When he was up the blonde Immediately felt a furious knee hit to the mans stomach.

"Oh I wonder how his perverted godfather raised him?!" Naruto said mockingly as he tossed Minato to the ground and body slammed him. The blonde then repeatedly punched the man. Minato reacted by kicking Naruto in the gut, but he found that his son was like him and mother. He wouldn't budge or even flinch when he was focused. That trait was something that he and Kushina must have passed down to him. The older man kicked Naruto's gut repeatedly and hated everything he had to.

_"Oh dear Kami he's just like his mother! He's to stubborn to let kicks even from a Kage stop him." _Minato thought.

***Crack!*** The sound of a nose breaking echoed as Minato had blood coming out of his nose.

"Now were getting somewhere!" Naruto yelled as he reeled his arm back.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! That is enough!" Kushina yelled as she grabbed her child's arm. She wasn't about to let her child continue beating up her husband and his father. She looked at her child with a serious look on her face.

"I know your angry, but that is no way to act to your pare-!** *SMACK!* **Kushina was silenced, her head was sideways. A red handprint was on her right cheek. She was completely silent with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. Minato had a more shocked look on his face.

_"Naruto...I pray for you." _Minato thought. The younger blonde glared at the Uzumaki women in front of him.

"Don't-Ever-Say-That-Your-My-Parents." Naruto said with malice as he punched Minato again.

"You lost that right when you sealed that fucking fox into me. I thought Uzumaki's stayed by there family and stayed loyal to there family. If you had lived and raised me this would have never happened. But you didn't do that at all." Naruto said as he let go of Minato.

The older man fell on the ground and grunted. His son had monster strength for his age. It really was amazing that Naruto could take a hit and deliver it multiple times more harder.

"How can you even call yourself an Uzumaki. I recently read up on the clan and there way of life. You don't deserve to even be called one." Naruto said as Kushina finally looked back at her child with a glare.

"How dare you Naruto." Kushina said as her chakra chains shot out of her back. Naruto couldn't react fast enough as he was enveloped in there grasp. The blonde struggled against the chains as the chains brought him face tho face with Kushina.

"I watched my home village burn when I was a child. I watched my Tou-san and Kaa-san die together. I left to Konoha and became a strong kuinochi. I met your father and married him. And me and your Tou-san died defending you from Kyuubi. You me and a small handful are all that's left of the Uzumaki clan." Kushina said.

"Like I give a shit. At least my grandparent died a death that couldn't be prevented. You and Minato-teme had nine fucking months to make a back up plans. To make seals that wouldn't kill either of you or one to capture or even kill the fox. Instead you both prattled about like the outside worlds troubles didn't even matter. You had time and plenty of power to prevent it all. But you didn't do a damn thing." Naruto said. A strong and cold look on his face.

Kushina had a look of disbelief on her face. Minato who had also gotten up had one as well. There son was completely right. They could have done so much preventing and they didn't. They felt like complete and utter idiots.

"As I child I memorized every horrible act done to me. Chased by mobs, 8,065 times. Beaten, 7,147 times. Cut, 4,285 times. Rocks or anything else thrown at me, 6,789 times. Poisoned, 467 times. Burned, 37 times. Drowned, 83 times. Attempted assassinations, 2,578 times. Crucified and almost died, 100 times. Attempted rape, 8 times. I'm lucky as hell to even be alive and breathing. Thankfully I was never raped though. I've had every bone in by body broken. But I get back up and continue my life. So don't think that what ever you say will change my mind." Naruto said. Both parents had tears and looks of horror on there face.

Naruto reeled hid head back and hit it forward. He head butted Kushina in the head as her chains lost grip. The blonde landed on the ground on his feat. He jumped back and made a cross sign.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"** Naruto yelled out. Multiple clouds of smoke poof into existence. The smoke of course cleared as twelve identical Naruto clones stood.

"Get em!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes sir!" They replied and charged as two of them stayed with Naruto.

"You guys know the routine." Naruto said as both of the clones nodded. The original Naruto held out his hand as the other two took there positions. In a matter of moments Naruto held a Rasengan in both hands. The clones were gone once the Rasengan's were complete. Naruto charged into the Frey as his clones distracted Minato and Kushina.

Kushina and Minato used taijutsu on the clones as they took one out at a time.

"I see he cant make normal clones just like you." Minato said as he struck one in the neck. Kushina tossed one to the side as it poof away in a cloud of smoke.

"Yeah. I couldn't make one for shit. And you and especially me have a lot more chakra then most shinobi do." Kushina said.

"I couldn't make them for shit either." Naruto said in front of them. Both parents turned and saw a familiar blue sphere. There eyes widen in shock as they knew what it was.

**"Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled as he plunged one Rasengan's into Minato and Kushina.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Minato screamed out. Now he knew what his own creation felt like. And it hurt...a lot.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kushina screamed out. They were both launched backwards and hit the ground hard. They proceeded to stand up and found that it I was hard to even breath.

"Naruto! What ever you do. Don't you dare abandon Konoha! Please forgive us already son. We're sorry for what happened, but you can't leave the village. We know that you were destined to protect and lead it. And to help the world relize true peace." Minato said standing up.

"Naruto-kun, its your duty to make Konoha strong and bring peace. You have to also restore both clans. Please just except it sochi and move on." Kushina said. Naruto looked at them as his serious softened a little. Both parents felt relieved at the sign.

"No I won't." Naruto said destroying there relief.

"I will move forward in my life. But I have already left the village for good. I refuse to rejoin them at all. I'm leaving this world for a better one. And I'm taking both clan names and restarting them my way. With a new beginning and history staring with me." Naruto said as he looked at both of them. A strong and iron willed look on in his eyes.

"So don't try and stop me you two." The blonde said as he made the cross hand sign one again. The parents took a stance,as they prepared themselves ves.

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled as two clones were summoned in clouds of smoke. Already knowing there purpose the clones took there positions. Minato and Kushina already knew what Naruto was about to do and burst into action. They raced towards him from both sides so that they could flank him from both sides.

Naruto saw this as he and his clones quickened the process. The two parents were almost within reaching difference. Naruto looked to both his clones as they nodded. The parents enclosed in as they were about to knock the clones away. But they were taken by surprise when both disappeared away in a cloud of smoke. There eyes shot open as they realized Naruto's plan.

_"Smoke screen cover!" _They both thought as they were already in the smoke. Inside of the middle Naruto smirked as he held both Rasengans out. His quick plan had worked perfectly.

"Here you go assholes! **Rasengan!**" Naruto yelled as both parents fell victim to the trap. They both collided into the spiraling spheres as they felt the full force. The felt themselves begin to fade from the amount of damage. The smoke had been shot away from the impacts as Naruto stood in the middle.

"I'll make my own choices and my own life from now on. Hope I never see either of you again." Naruto said as the fading forms were shot backwards. There forms vanished from view. For the next few moments Naruto waited to see if they had truly disappeared. But soon all was confirmed as he smiled.

**(THE FIGHT IS OVER NOW! YOU MAY STOP SKIPPING!)**

"Time to get back to work." He said as he returned to his proper mindscape. When he reentered it he found that the place was beautiful. A mix of advanced looking technology and beautiful plants. He smiled as began to wake up.

**(Outside of Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto woke up and saw that he was still in Unity's cockpit in the pod. He looked at the clock that was present on the screen and was surprised. He had only been out cold for a few seconds. It was interesting how trivial time was in the mindscape. He grinned as he took the controls once again as the pod went back to full speed.

Time went by as the ride got rougher, but it did not stop or slow down Naruto and the pod. It went threw the layers as it was almost into space.

"Almost there!" Naruto said as the pod went higher and higher. The most violent phase of the ride began to stop as Naruto withstood the G force. Naruto looked as the harsh shaking stopped. He gasped in amazement as his his eyes widen in the same feeling.

Right in front of him were and endless sea of white dots in a black void. Stars shinned as the blonde looked in amazement. The sheer beauty was breath taking to him. The blonde grinned as he knew were he was.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had finally reached space.

The blonde wanted to jump, but noticed that he was floating. Naruto grinned as he went to one wall and jumped off of it. He began to jump from any surface that he could. He stopped as he shivered a little from the coldness.

"This is awesome! But it's freezing almost!" Naruto yelled as he floated over to a single locker. The blonde opened it as he looked to see a set of suits. A single helmet above them all. He looked at each one and saw that they were each the same, but of different sizes. He smiled as he took of all h of his cloths except his boxers. He put on the suit that was around his size. He almost instantly felt amazed by how amazing the suit felt.

_"This thing feels so good!"_ Naruto thought as he toned the suit to his body. The suit shrunk a little as it fit his body perfectly. He moved and felt like a feather in the wind. The suit hardly weighed anything, it didn't even feel like half a pound. It was also perfectly warm and flexible and comfortable in every way!

_"It's like I'm wearing nothing at all! It's exactly almost like a second layer of skin!" _Naruto thought still amazed by the suit. Naruto stopped for a moment as he reached for the helmet. Most of the suit and helmet were all white, but there was some blue and even less red on both. He looked at the helmet and found that the visor was completely see threw and flipped up.

_"Wouldn't this be useless if you were in battle?" _Naruto thought as he put on the helmet. He had read the manual on how to put both of them on and off. He put the helmet on as it fit perfectly as he connected the neck piece and helmet. The suit and helmet were connected and locked as the helmets vents opened.

"So what with some of the side buttons?" Naruto said as he pressed one of the buttons on the right side of the helmet. The visor immediately went down and covered Naruto's face. A locking sound was red as the visor's darkened from the outside.

_"Well that's different." _Naruto thought as he walked over to a mirror that had been installed. He took a look at himself and whistled.

"This is badass." Naruto thought. He looked and noticed that the visor had darkened. It was now a bluish color that he could see perfectly out of. Everything looked the same in color as well with no color distortion.

"What if I look into a light." Naruto thought as he went and looked up at one of the pods lights. Usually it would hurt someone's eyes to look directly at a lightbulb, but the helmet made it painless.

**(There's a link on my profile page for the suit and helmet)**

_"Cool." _Naruto thought as he returned to Unity's cockpit. The blonde activated the monitors as he began to plot a course for the pod to follow. It would of course be tricky to pass threw the Kuiper Belt. Naruto checked all of the systems to see if there was any damage or lack of power.

"Power levels are at 96% and Unity is fully charged and ready for combat. The pods speed is increasing to what it needs to be. Estimated arrival time to the solar system is in three days, twelve hours, 47 minutes, and 17 seconds." Naruto read as he reached for his bag. He unzipped it and took out a book as he began to read.

_"This is going to be one long trip." _Naruto thought as he read.

**(Three days later, on the rim of the Kuiper Belt)**

A single ship cruised threw space. The ship was long and looked highly advanced. It's body was mostly white with the secondary color being red. The red was on the front, sides, and back on multiple parts of the ship. Some orangish yellow was on the sides. The orangish yellow was also on the sides of the control bridge. The control bridges glass was a green color at the moment. This was the U.E.F.'s new state of the art warship, Paragon cruised threw the reaches of space.

**(Link to image on profile page)**

**(Inside the U.E.F. Paragon bridge)**

A man stood on the bridge of the ship. He looked over the bridges crew and sighed.

This man was Lieutenant commander Reach. He was a young man of 20 of age and stood 5'9ft in his U.E.F. uniform. He had medium brown hair, he had green eyes, and looked to be of average body build. He had on the usual light tan U.E.F. uniform on. His rank was placed on the uniform of course. Ever since the captain of the ship had been badly wounded in a surprise attack, he had been given command. And the fact that the captain's condition was getting worse didn't help.

**(Image of uniform link on profile page just replace the diamond shape part with a regular straight line. And also a normal belt instead it the one it has in the pic)**

"What's our current position Misaki?" Reach asked to the women on right. The women know as Misaki was the replacment navigator of the ship. She had on a blue U.E.F. outfit that was the color for her position on ship. She had dark bob cut hair and had light brown eyes. A usual body built and was 5'7ft in height. She was 18 years of age.

"In sector 1279 still. Well soon be in 1280 in a few minutes sir." Misaki said looking at her monitors in front of her. They didn't get in the way of piloting the oddly manually controlled ship. Reach nodded as he looked out into space. He knew that a ships navigator had to analyze there data very subtlety. So he was happy that a civilian could do it very well.

"Thank you, Ensign." Reach said. It had only been week and a few days since they had started there first mission.

To find the missing project titled Project U.

It was a shocker and a moral blow to the few people that knew of the project. It was indispensable that they retreated it and return back to a U.E.F. base. While they were in the Kuiper Belt, they couldn't stay there for long. Only a extremely few ships could make it to the asteroid belt. An extraordinary less amount could make it to the Kuiper Belt. Probably only about the Paragon and eleven other individual ships could.

"Anything on the radar Terence?" Reach asked as he looked behind himself to look at the man. Terence was a teen of 17 years of age and another civilian like Misaki. He was 5'6ft and in a blue U.E.F. uniform. He had back slightly curly hair and hazel eyes. He looked a little skinny, but not weird or badly. After there escape from MOUS 7, most of the moderate sized crew were civilians. MOUS 7 was attacked by Corbulo forces. They attacked and accidentally blew a hole in it that vented all the air out.

That is also were Project Unity was be secured and was extracted from the colony. But it wasn't on the Paragon as originally planned. Thankfully they did have data on it though. They just hopped that no Corbulo forces were following them.

**(Slightly inside of the Kuiper Belt)**

A young man stood looking out of a ship's bridge. He stood 5'9ft tall and was the most noticeable of everyone on the bridge. Unlike the other crew members that wore standard green Corbulo military uniform, he had on a red uniform on. His rank of Lieutenant Commander was on his uniform. His facial features could not be described due to the large mask on his face. The mask was all white with only a small black outline around the eye parts. It covered most of the head exept the stopped as it had covered the nose. It covered the sides of his face leaving the mouth to chin still exposed. He had a full head o dull gray silver curtained hair. The eye parts of the mask had white one way glass.

**(Link to Uniforms and Mask on profile page. The mask is number 2 on then top right side.)**

A solider of a lower rank approached the young man.

"Lieutenant Calum may I please speak?" The solider asked. Calum turned his head slightly. A small smirk grew onto his face.

"But of course you may. What is it you wish to ask?" The young man now as Calum spoke with a slight touch of charisma.

"Thank you sir. We have been tracking and following this ship for the part weak and few days sir. Would it not be wise to send out the Mobile suit teams now and surprise them?" The solider asked with full respect. He did not want to anger the ace pilot "The Red Blaze" any day of his life. Calum let a small smile spread on his face as he turned.

"I suppose your right solider. I'm still fascinated that a ship like that was built by the U.E.F. at such hostile times. But then again so did we build ships like this one. Although its just a customized for long distance travel." Calum said. The ship was a customized Marek cruiser. It just had more energy reserves for extended fighting and travel.

"Of course I'll need your permission, Captain Ference." Calum spoke as he turned hos body sloghtly to face the captain. Captain Ference was in the back of the bridge in his captain was an older man of 38. He let out a smile and nodded in approval. Calum nodded as he turned as he faces the other bridge crew. He held out his right arm straight out.

"Lunch three of our mobile suits now! And prepare for battle!" Calum ordered.

"Yes Sir!" The bridge crew responded as they saluted and prepared or battle.

"Pilots are ordered to be ready for launch! All pilots prepare for launch! All personal are to prepare for battle immediately!" A bridge member ordered threw the comm system as he gave the general order. Pilots rushed to the hanger as they entered there mobile suits. Each was painted an olive green color. The Mobile suits one eye lit up pink as each was activated. Within a few minutes the mobile suits were ready to be launched.

The mobile suits were soon placed each been put on an individual catapult.

"Lunching all Stators now!" A bridge member announced as the catapults that had been charged robot forward and released the mobile suits. All three of the suits main thrusters activated as they began to exit the Kuiper Belt.

"Alright boys, lets go kill some U.E.F. trash!" The leader of the trio said.

Yaaaaahhhhooooo!" One of the other solider hollowed as he and his fellow pilots raced towards the ship. Prepared to destroy the new ship.

**(Link to an image of a Stator on profile page and link to there main weapon. Just picture the ammo box sealed up in your head)**

**(Onboard the Paragon)**

"Sir I'm getting something on the radar!" Terence announced as Reach turned and walked fast to the radar operator. A look of seriousness hid the little trepidation he had. He leaned against the radar operators chair and looked at the screen.

"What is it?" Reach asked.

"I've got three positive reading sir. From what I'm picking up there a trio of Stators sir!" Terence said with a small amount of worry. The. Last time he had seen a Stator he and so many others were evacuated from there home. Reach's facial expression grew more serious as he went to sit in the captains chair.

"Red Alert! All decks prepare for battle! I want all crew member ready for battle. Prepare both front, port, starboard, and the rear 2-barrel 600mm main guns. Make sure all missile bays ready to fire. Close all vulnerable exposed parts like the widows. And have both Mega particle cannons on standby in case we need them!" Reach ordered threw the captain chairs speaker device.

"Serena relay a command to all soldiers to be ready if were boarded!" Reach ordered to a young women to his left. She wore the same uniform as Misaki wore as she was a civilian to. She was in charge of all communications on the women had bob cut length blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was 5'8 and had a slighter more model like build to her. As model like as she looked, she wasn't push over. Serena had hit one ore to of the crew members for some reason. What ever it was Reach didn't want to know.

"Yes sir. All civilians head to your rooms!" Serena said as she ordered.

"Enemy's is closing in sir! There coming from port side!" Terence said.

Reach nodded as he sat back in the chair. It was his responsibility to see that the people on the ship survived. He breathed in as his serious look returned.

"Everyone prepare for battle!" Reach yelled.

**(In the inner part of the Kuiper Belt)**

Naruto Namikaze had piloted the pod as he was almost out of the Kuiper Belt.

It had been three days of constant avoiding asteroids. It had also taken a bit more power from the pod as well. So far it only had 45% power left instead of half. On the other hand there were no damages at all to the pod. Unity Gundam was still fully charged and ready. The beam rifle was also fully loaded as well as the head vulcans.

_"So far so good. It's a good thing that here were clear part of the belt. I could exercise and train a good amount. And who ever built this was a freaking genius. I got a shower in and washed my cloths." _Naruto thought as he was in the washed and dry pilot suit. He still had a good amount of food left so he knew he'd be fine for a weak or maybe even two. The radar suddenly rang as Naruto was caught by surprise as the monitors lit up. He gripped the controls as he examined the radar. There was a large red dot to the right side on it.

"A large hostile on my right?" Naruto said to himself as he looked to the right. As he passed an asteroid as green ship came into view. Naruto's eyes widen in amazement at the sight. This was his first time ever seeing a space ship. And it was an incredible experience. The blondes train of amazement was stopped as he saw a symbol on the side. He frowned as his expression grew serious.

"So that's a Corbulo ship." Naruto said with a taint of disgust. He had read up on the so called empire and was sickened by there action. Killing so may innocent at times. And dropping an entire colony on Earth It sickened him. The radar rang again as Naruto looked at the radar. Naruto looked to see that there was a large blue dot and three small red dots. The same size as when he fought summon and the biju.

_"The blue obviously means that there friendlies. And the size is that of a U.E.F. ship. But what ship is it?" _Naruto thought as he typed on the built in key pads on. Both sides of his chair. An image of the Paragon appeared as Naruto studied it.

_"That...looks totally cool."_ Naruto thought. He saw the U.E.F. symbol on it and the identification signal it was giving. He brought up what info was on the ship a few windows of information came up on the screen as the blonde read them.

_"So that ship, Paragon is supposed to be carrying Gundam." _Naruto thought as he closed the windows and piloted the pod. It increased in speed as he headed towards the ships location. Naruto looked to see that three large humanoid shaped objects were attacking the ship.

"Those are mobile suits! Well I guess it's time Unity!" Naruto said as the main camera zoomed in. Naruto saw the Stators as they fired there 80mm Stator machine guns. Naruto input codes as Unity's cockpit closed and locked up. Just like the first time it had been activated, the U.E.F. symbol appeared on the monitor as the words Unity Gundam appeared over the symbol.

The pod vacuumed up all its oxygen and stored it. The vital Gundam's controls separated from the pods system as the pod opened up. Naruto felt the temp drop a little but, not uncomfortably. Unity rose up from the pod as it had its rifle in its right hand and its shield on the left. Naruto gripped the controls as Unity's eyes flashed. Unity's thrusters activated as it took off with incredible speed.

"Lets do this!" Naruto yelled as Unity headed straight for the battle.

**(On the Paragon's bridge) **

Reach gripped the arm of the captains chair as the Paragon shook.

"Status!" Reach ordered.

"Damage to the back port side sir! There's a small breech in it sir! They also took out our left smaller engines! Repair crew can have them back up in twenty!" Terence said.

"Tell them to make it ten!" Reach ordered. He turned to see that one of the Stators were heading straight for the bridge.

_"Shit!"_ Reach thought.

"Brace for impact!" Reach ordered.

"Hahahahaha! Get read to die you U.E.F. trash!" The pilot of the Stator laughed. The Stator raised it's right arm up as it aimed its machine gun. The bridge saw this and prepared for the worse.

"Say goodby!" The Corbulo pilot yelled excited.

***BEEEEWWWW!* **Came a sudden sound. The bridge crew looked to quickly see a pink beam directly hit the Stator. The machine halted as it exploded without harming the bridge or its personal. Inside of it a confused crew looked out were the enemy mobile suit had once been.

"What was that?" Serena asked ou loud, saying what very one else was thinking. Terence heard a beeping from his radar as he looked at it. His eyes widen is shock as he saw the speed that the blue dot was approaching towards them.

"Sir I'm picking up an unknown signal! It's reading as a friendly, but I've never seen this type before!" Terence yelled the crew looked at him.

"We're is it coming from?" Misaki asked. Terence looked as he looked at the position of the unknown.

"From the front port side sir." Terence said.

"Get me a visual!" Reach ordered.

"Yes sir!" Terence said as he typed in some codes. The bridges windows went ordinary. They had electronic components at there top and bottom. If one wanted to, it could display images and videos. A small window appeared as a zoomed in camera displayed an image of the unknown. It appeared on the main monitor in every major part of the ship. Everyone on the ship looked at the nearest screen as there eyes widen.

The other two Stator's pilots had stopped as well and had zoomed in on what had shot down there comrade.

_"What is that?!" _Was the exact thought of each and everyone of the people that saw the unknown. Reach looked as his memory kicked in as he remembered what he was looking at.

"Gundam!" Reach yelled in shock. Everyone on the bridge herd this as they watched in amazement. The two Stator mobile suit pilot only thought nothing of it.

"That was just a lucky shot! Your dead meat!" One of the Stator pilot yelled as his Stators thrusters activated. The lead mobile suit pilot was glaring in rage at the Gundam.

"I get first pick private! So head back to the Marek and report on our finding." The leader spoke.

"But sir!" The second pilot responded in protest. He was so close to the enemy and he was being ordered not to engage. He wasn't finding his orders very likable, but he would do as he was ordered. The pilot changed his Stator's path as it headed back to the Marek. The leader turned his mobile suit so that it could face the unknown.

_"That was a mobile suit! Is it the U.E.F.'s project that we were briefed on? And were the hell did it go?!" _The lead pilot thought as he looked at his radar. He became a little bit more nervous when he saw that there was nothing showing on it.

"We're are you you bastard?" The lead pilot said as the Stator's head looked around. The pilot kept looking around as he searched for the enemy. That thing

had taken out one of his men with only a single shot! He could only wonder what the hell kind of weapons the thing was carrying. His radar suddenly went off as he looked to see the enemy mobile suit head starring right at his Stator's own head.

"Gotcha." Naruto said as Unity kicked the Stator in its torso as it was sent back. The Stator systems and pilot tried to regain balance. It's thrusters activated as it gripped its machine gun.

"Eat lead!" The pilot yelled as he opened fire. The bullets hit Unity as a storm of bullets soon stopped.

"Haha. That thing must be nothing, but scrap metal by now." The Corbulo pilot said. He looked at were the enemy was to see his work. His eyes widen in shock and fear at the sight. Unity Gundam hadn't even moved at all. It was still in one piece all together. But that wasn't why he was afraid. It was due to the fact that Gundam hadn't taken a single bit of damage.

_"N-Not a single scratch on it! W-What the hell is this thing!" _The pilot thought. He resumed fire, but Naruto activated Unity's thrusters as Unity shot up. It completely dodged all of the bullets as it deployed its right arm's 90mm machine guns and fired. Naruto had aimed the bullets at the Stator's machine gun. The bullets hit the weapon as they even pierced into the guns ammo heat from the built in machine guns bullets ignited the ammo box. The Stator tossed its weapon as the weapon exploded. The pilot switched weapons as the Stator right hand reached behind it. Naruto saw it pullout a single-edged blade weapon. Naruto saw the bladed edge of the to turn a hot yellow color.

_"From what I found in Gundam database, that's a thermal hunting sword. A Stator's main close range weapon." _Naruto thought as he switched weapons. In just a few moments the 90mm machine gun retracted back into the right arm. Naruto had Unity place the beam rifle on its back as it reached for its right beam saber. Gundam pulled it out as it activated as the beam shot out. Unity Gundams thrusters activated as it raced towards the Stator.

The lead Stator pilot was shocked by Unity's speed as his mobile suit raised its weapon up. The two weapons clashed as the thermal hunting sword clashed against the beam saber.

"W-What the hell is this thing!" The pilot yelled. He looked o see that his enemy's close range weapon was destroying his. His eyes widen in terror as Unity shot backwards. It lifted it's beam saber up as it's thrusters shot it forward once again. The pilot didn't have time to react as Gundam's right arm came down. The beam saber cut straight threw the Stator like a hot knife brew butter.

Unity went straight past the two cut in half parts as the Stator exploded. Naruto turned Unity around to look at the Paragon.

_"So this is what I'm in for."_ Naruto thought. The blonde had knew that he had taken two lives, but years of knowing what would happen one day had helped. He took a breath as he looked to see the Paragons hanger door open. A small beeping sound came as Naruto opened the comm channel. A small comm screen up on the view screen. It showed Reach with a stern face on. Reach on the other end couldn't see Naruto's face due to the angle and helmet.

"Attention unknown pilot. You are ordered to land inside or the Paragon immediately." Reach spoke as Naruto nodded.

"Roger. Naruto Namikaze heading to Paragon." Naruto said. Unity put its beam saber back and took its beam rifle out. It headed to the ship as Naruto prepared himself for what was to come next.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 IS DONE! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Thank you for reading the chapters everyone. I hope you'll read the next one which should be up this month. Naruto117 out!


	5. Chapter 5

**United Front**

**I do not own Naruto or The Gundam franchises. The reason that this story is not in the crossover section is because there's no choice for just Gundam. It has to be either UC or one of the others.**

**Warning: Violence, lemon, mature humor, and swearing. Major Konoha bashing! All of the other members of rookie 12 except Naruto, there senseis, Hokages, Minato and Kushina, and more. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: As some of you know I'm Naruto117! And I've been of for a few months due to writers block and school. BUT IM BACK! So do expect and update on this and Iron Legacy and later my Naruto/Halo crossover.**

**Also the year is pronounced double o zero. It is wrote as OO0 though.**

**Also I refer to Unity Gundam as either Unity or just Gundam, but both are the same thing that Naruto is piloting.**

**I also want to thank the artist who designed Unity Gundam even tough it's not called Unity. And all artists who images I have been using.**

**Now I've got some important news for you guys. The first is that there's a new Gundam series coming in October! It's called Gundam built fighters! the pther news is that I'm bringing in one or two characters from a different anime into the story. The one character I'm sure that I'm brining into this story is Naruto's love interest. She will be introduced later in this chapter. The anime she and the possible other character are from the anime "Valvrave the Liberator". That is all.**

**SO LETS DO THIS!**

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking._

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."- Jutsu or location.**

**PLEASE READ AND LEAVE MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Alright people lets do this! **

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: First breath of rivalry!

**(Onboard the U.E.F. Paragon)**

Naruto sat silent in Gundam's cockpit as he entered the hanger. On the monitor he could see people inside of the hanger staring wondrously and curiously at Unity Gundam. As if looking at a impossible thing, yet it was not impossible. Unity was real as the ship that he was inside of.

The blond piloted Unity as it began to lower itself. Unity's feet connected with the large hanger floor as it stood still for a moment. The Gundam's mere presence and figure was one that was pure and vast in stalwart. Naruto moved the controls as Unity Gundam proceed to walk. It approached its designated part of the hanger. It stopped and turned to face the closed hanger bay doors.

Naruto began to turn off Unity as non-fixed position railings came out. Engineers raced towards the mech as they hooked up there computers and locked up power lines to Unity. Reach soon entered the hanger with two armed soldiers. A look of sternness accused his face. As he approached the Gundam, one if the engineers noticed him.

"Lieutenant Commander sir!" One of the engineers said in shock. He quickly saluted. The others engineers turned around immediately once they herd the rank. They saluted with respect as Reach nodded and saluted back.

"At ease." Reach spoke with a genuine friendly tone. He looked at the now quiescent looking Unity Gundam and frowned in confusion.

"Who could possibly be piloting Gundam. The ship it was on was destroyed as well as its entire crew." Reach thought as he continued to stare. He looked at the engineer that was on his computer as he leaned down.

"Have you begun hacking the system? We need to question the pilot." Reach said. The engineer turned his head and looked at him and nodded. He was taken by surprise when the cockpit doors began to open. He looked back at the engineer with a surprised look.

"Wow. Didn't know you guys were that good." Reach said impressed. The engineer looked at his superior with a slightly worried face.

"That wasn't us sir. The cockpits being opened from the inside." The engineer said. The lieutenant commanders face grew serious. He looked and the guards and signaled them to be ready for anything. The sound of the the cockpit opening up was quickly herd.

It opened up as Naruto floated out of the cockpit. The pilot suit and helmet were still on him. Everyone in the hanger was looking at the pilot and were surprised by the size of him. Naruto landed onto the railing in front of Reach and the others as he stood up. He raised his head as he looked at the shocked Reach.

"A teenager?" Reach said now seeing the face of the pilot. His mind was confused and was processing the revelation. This teenager had piloted something as advanced as Gundam? How the hell cold he even figure out how to turn it on.

"Who are you kid?" Reach asked with demand as he glared at the oh slightly.

"My name is Naruto." Naruto said as he reached for his helmet. The two armed shoulders raised there guns and prepared to fire. Naruto's hands reached to the bottom of the helmet and pressed the unlock buttons. Naruto lifted off his helmet as he revealed his face to the people in the hanger.

The guards eyes widen at seeing a young teen. Reach's eyes widen as his thoughts were confirmed to be true.

_"This is impossible. A mobile suit like that piloted by a teenager!"_ Reach thought shocked. He of course stayed focused on the task.

"Alright then Naruto, we need to take you in for questioning. Do as I say and everything will go smoothly." Reach said. Naruto nodded his head as he understood. The two guards got behind him as he was told to walk. Reach walked at his right side. Naruto saw the engineers and others walk or float towards Unity as they began inspecting it. He cleared his throat as he spoke.

"Excuse me Lieutenant Commander but, Unity's vulcans and 90mm gatling guns need to be reloaded. If you could see that it gets ammo that would be very nice of you sir. " Naruto said with respect. Reach looked at him, impressed by the kids sign of respect.

"Of course I will. Well be needing Project U fully ready for combat." Reach said with politeness. Naruto nodded his head as the group walked threw the ship. Naruto saw the looks of surprise and shock as they walked back. Some girls took on a look on red blushes on there faces.

They group soon entered a room as they walked in. Inside of the room it was a dull gray color with a metal table and metal chairs. Naruto walked to one of the chairs and sat down. The guards took up two corners behind him as Reach sat across from him. Both looked at each other as Reach began to speak.

"As of now you are being questioned Naruto. Please answer truthfully and i promise that things will go smoothly. The first questions are who are you and were are you from?" Reach asked. Naruto looked Reached straight in the eye and also began to answer the questions.

"My full name is Naruto U. Namikaze. As for we're I'm from...that's something you'll find hard to believe. But I can tell you with full honesty that I'm not from the Empire of Corbulo." Naruto said. Reaches instinct weren't going off much to the young mans surprise.

_"That handles a question. From what I can read this kid isn't lying." _Reach thought as he took a breath.

"How old are you Naruto?" Reach asked.p

"I'm 13 years of age Lieutenant Commander. I was born on October 10th." Naruto said. Reaches eyes widen a bit at Naruto's age. A thirteen year old had piloted the Gundam so well. It was vey much a surprise or more of a shock.

"I suppose you want to know how I found Gundam." Naruto said with a smile. Reach nodded as he did want to find out.

"Your correct. How did you find Project U?" Reach asked.

"While I was fighting a person who I once thought was my friend, I was severely injured. I was badly wounded and was sent to the bottom of a deep river. At the bottom of the river I bumped into Unity's pod. It let me in and helped fix me up with its onboard medical equipment. I awoke to find that I was inside of Unity Gundam's cockpit and that my opponent was heading towards me. He was using something as large as Gundam. I thankfully got Unity to fully activate and proceeded to fight my opponent. Me and Unity Gundam won with ease. After that Unity Gundam's onboard computer registered me as its pilot." Naruto said.

Reach was looking at Naruto with a monotone expression. The man took in the information as he chose wether to believe it or not. He took a deep breath and relaxed a little. Naruto had to be either telling the truth or the was great liar. He put his thoughts together in silence as he looked at Naruto. After a couple of minutes he finally spoke.

"How many hours of piloting have you done?" Reach asked. The awnser would determine he next choice. Naruto smiled at the question.

"Over 72 hour in Unity Gundam and the past three days in the Kuipler belt." Naruto said. Reach was quite satisfied with the answer as he looked to one of the solider. He took a breath as he looked directly at the blond. The older man let a smile out for a monument.

"Get this kid a uniform." Reach ordered as the solider nodded. He exited the room as Reach looked back at Naruto. He let a small smile on his face continue to be on is face. The blond also had a smile on his face from the good news.

"Naruto, would you consider to continue being Gundam's pilot. If so I'll have to put you under as a civilian until we reach Earth. Your the only one who's ever piloted Unity. It was going to be tested, but due to a Corbulo spy blowing up the ship that Unity was on it was put to a halt. As of now you are in charge of its maintenance. You will also be going under an education program. That way you don't fall behind in school." Reach said. Naruto groaned a little at the mention of school. What ever it was he oped it wasn't all boring.

_"I can't believe I'm doing this. Giving a teenager the most important thing in the Front _**(Nickname for United Earth Front)**_ to this kid. But no ones ever piloted Unity and there's no U.E.F. fully trained mobile suit pilots at all. I've got no choose here." _Reach thought.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said. The blond and Reach sat up as Reach looked at the remaining guard and tilted his head towards Naruto. The guard nodded as he took out a key and went to Naruto. He unblocked the cuffs and took them off of Naruto.

"Thanks. Now what am I suppose to-!" Naruto was stopped as an alarm went off. Reach gained a frown on his face as he went to a small comm council on the wall. He pressed a green button as a live feed of Serena appeared.

"Status report! What's going on?!" Reach asked asked quickly.

"Our radar have picked up the Corbulo ship. There opening fire on us sir, but were far enough to dodge." Serena said. Reach's frown hardened as he growled in frustration. He turned his head and stared ate the blond with a solemn look on his face.

"Your rank is that of a first class private. Now get in Gundam and launch!" Reach shouted as the ship shook violently. Naruto nodded as he ran out of the room. Naruto was taken of guard as the Paragon took a sharp turn. He grabbed onto a nearby railing as he felt himself become lighter.

"They must have shut off the gravity." Naruto thought as he jumped off the wall. He sent chakra to his legs as he opened from wall to wall. He smiled as he saw the entrance to the hanger. He entered the hanger bay quickly. His eyes scanned the admirably well sized hanger. The blond saw the engineers and repair crew work as they worked fiercely. One of them saw him at turned towards him.

"Hey kid your the one who's been piloting Gundam right?" The crewman asked with curiosity. The guy looked to be about 16. He had auburn colored hair that was slightly shaggy. He looked to be about 5'8ft and about average body type.

"That's right Mr?" Naruto paused as he looked for a name tag on the mans orange uniform. The man noticed this and smiled.

"You can just call me Cody, I'm from Edge 7. So Reach is making you head of Gundam's maintenance and it pilot. Your pretty damn lucky to be piloting something that awesome." Cody said. Naruto smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah I really am. I need to head out right now though. Is Unity ready for launch?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the edge of Unity's open and unoccupied cockpit. Cody nodded confidently as he gave Naruto his helmet.

"You bet man. The only two problems are that the beam rifle is at 75% power. The other one is that the shield is being checked out. So your going in shieldless and with a 3/4th fully powered weapon." Cody said with a serious look. Naruto nodded as he put the helmet on. He locked the helmet and safety harnesses as the cockpit closed. Automatically locking the cockpit, Naruto powered up Unity Gundam as he gripped the controls.

Unity's "eyes" came on as the hanger bay rails retracted. Unity took a step as it stopped at two plates of metal. Inside of the cockpit the comm link opened up showing Cody.

"That's the ships catapult system Naruto. Just get Gundam to stand on both of the foot pieces and they'll help launch you." Cody said as Naruto nodded. He moved the controls as Unity stepped onto the catapult systems launch platforms. Unity Gundam crouched a little and was ready to launch as the bay doors opened. Serena popped up on the screen with a small smile.

"So your the young pilot huh? Didn't expect to see a kid fighting in a mobile suit." Serena said.

"I never even thought of being in a mobile suit miss. I'm Naruto, Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said. Serena smile grew from the young boys politeness.

"Please don't call me miss Naruto. It makes me feel old. My Names Serena Florence. I'm in charge of communication. Your clear for launch Naruto, good luck." Serena said as the comm link closed and reopened with Cody.

**(Play "Ignition" by tobyMac)**

"Hang on tight!" Cody said with excitement in his voice. Naruto almost instantly knew what Cody meant as the catapults activated. Naruto grunted slightly as his body was pushed back into the cockpit seat. He saw that he was almost at the end of the open hanger. He gripped the controls tighter as Gundam reached the end of the hanger, it separated from the catapults as it shot out into space. Naruto grinned like a madman since he had liked the launch part.

"That...was undoubtedly awesome! Now it's time to go to work." Naruto thought With great enthusiasm. The blond snapped back to the present situation as he scanned around the area. He checked his radar as it rang. Naruto looked to see that something was approaching from his 8. The radar showed that it was a Stator, but its movement and seed were about 3x more powerful.

Unity Gundam spun around as Naruto saw a red dot from a distance. Naruto frowned as he aimed. Unity lifted up its beam rifle as Naruto took aim. The blonde took a breath as he pulled the trigger. Unity's beam rifle shot out one of its beams as it headed straight for the red dot.

The red dot dodged the beam shot as the red mobile suit moved around at high speed. Naruto was shocked at the mobile suits performance as the radar went off. He looked to see two other enemy signals. Naruto frowned as Gundam's vernier thrusters activated.

**(With Calum)**

The moment Lieutenant Calum had herd that two Stators had been destroyed the situation changed. A single Front mobile suit had decimated two Stator was bad news. He of course took part in the next attack with his customized Stator. His Stator had been upgraded in all areas and was three times more powerful then any Stator unit. It was of course red which had contributed to his nickname. The other three parts was that his had a commanders horn on it. And it's left shoulder had spikes on it. On the right shoulder was a shoulder shield. There was also the difference in ammunition that he and the others carried. With what they knew so far was that 80mm munition had no effect whatsoever. So they had switched to 120mm rounds to see if they would cause any damage.

Inside of the cockpit a still in regular uniform Calum had a small smile on his face. The Fronts new mobile suit did look different from any mobile suit he had ever seen. He was also impressed by the white mobile suit pilots aim.

"This should be interesting. Lets test the capabilities of that new mobile suit." Calum said as he aimed. Calum's custom Stator fired its machine gun as the bullets headed for Gundam.

**(Back with Naruto)**

Naruto saw the bullets from the corner of his eyes on the monitor. Unity's thrusters activated as Naruto dodged the projectiles with ease. Naruto had noticed that the two normal green Stators had the same spikes and shield on there shoulders.

_"I guess those other units I faced were early production type Stators."_ Naruto thought. One of the regular Stators reached behind it and deployed its thermal sword. It pulled it out and shot its machine gun with its right arm only. Naruto dodged the stream of munitions as he enclosed the distance between the two. The Stator reeled back its thermal sword as the pilot tried to enclose the distance.

"THIS IS FOR MY TEAM MATES YOU BASTARD!" The pilot yelled as he aimed to take revenge for his friends death. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he pressed on a different button on the controls. Unity's left hand let go of the rifle as it was pointed in the direction of the enclosing Stator. The upper part of the arm opened as the left compact 3-barrel 90mm Gatling gun came out. The barrels spun as a storm of 90mm bullets were fired at the enemy Stator. The bullets hit the Stator as they ripped threw the enemy mobile suit.

"A-a-a-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The pilot yelled out in distress. The 90mm bullets had torn parts of the small scale reactor that powered the mobile suit. It exploded as the battle continued. Calum had a shocked look on his face.

_"That mobile suit has built in weapons!" _Calum thought as he saw the white mobile suit engage his other fellow pilot. Naruto deactivated the Gatling gun as it retracted back into the left forearm. Naruto timed himself as he moved Unity's controls. The Stator had kept it's distance, but Unity Gundam's advanced rocket thrusters enclosed the distance quickly. The Stator's pilot didn't have enough time to react as the advanced white mobile suit grabbed his mobile suit. Unity put its rifle on its back as it yanked the 120mm machine gun that belonged to the Stator and tossed it. An idea came to Naruto's mind which made him gain a small grin.

_"I wonder if Gundam will do this?"_ Naruto thought curiously. He reeled his head back slightly before he shot it forward. Unity's fallowed as it reeled its head back. The Stator's pilot was confused by the mobile suits action as well as well as the other onlookers.

Gundam shot its head forward as many of the onlookers eyes widen. Unity head butted the other mobile suits head busting the Stator's main camera. The Stator pilot hit his head against his controls. Unity released the Stator as it flew back and fired it's beam rifle at the Stator. The Stator's reactor was hit and caused it to explode.

_"Remarkable, even after head butting that Stator it still doesn't have a scratch on its head." _Calum thought. He was snapped back to reality as he was barley able to avoid a beam shot from Unity Gundam's beam rifle. He looked to see Gundam heading straight for him.

Naruto's concentrated look focused solely on the red mobile suit.

"The way that Stator move's is much more versatile the the other Stators. From the data I've got it has to have at least three times more output." Naruto said as he dodged a stream of 120mm bullets. He didn't know how durable Unity's armor was against projectiles like bullets except that a Stator machine gun had no effect. But he wanted to confirm that and due to the fact that his opponents mobile unit was a custom built. The delay of testing was that the ammo they seemed to be using was larger and more powerful.

The blond fired Gundam's head vulcans as Calum shot upward. The blond turned Unity onto its back as he shot upward. Calum continued to dodge fire s he returned fire. Unity's backpack vernier thrusters changed there position as they activated and shot Unity straight upward.

Calum aimed his 120mm machine gun as the dull greynette pulled the trigger on his right control stick. Naruto dodged the hail if bullets as he had Gundam place it's riffle on it's back. This confused the lieutenant commander as he continued to fire while maneuvering.

_"Lets see how fast I can push it!" _Naruto thought as he increased his speed. Naruto was slightly pushed back into his seat as Unity Gundam's speed enclosed the instance between the two. Gundam reached behind and gripped it's beam saber.

Calum was taken by surprise as his monitor's view was soon a close up of Unity's head.

"THE FUCK!" Calum shouted as Unity's "eyes" flashed as it pulled out and immediately activated its beam saber. Calum's custom Stator pulled out it's thermal sword before the beam saber could hit him as the two blades clashed against one another. The two mobile suits fought against one another as neither seemed to give an opening. If one was there right in front of the two of them, it would look like both mobile suits were glaring at one another.

Naruto grunted as he fought against the mobile suit. Both pilots activated there thrusters and shot backwards. Both reactivated both of there thrusters again though as they clashed against one another. Both traded three blows with everything they had in every blow.

A comm link opened up as Calum hearted the Marek captain, Captain Ference voice.

"Return to the ship Calum. We are at a major disadvantage here with the loss of all our mobile suit units except you." Captain Ference said. Calum growled slightly in aggravation. He dodged a swing from Unity's beam saber. He made his mobile suit give Gundam a kick in the abdomen as the mobile suit was sent back. Inside of the cockpit Naruto let out a groan as he glared at the retreating red mobile suit.

"Your not leaving this fight yet!" Naruto yelled as he activated Unity Gundam's thrusters. Beginning to accelerate the advanced white mobile suit, the thrusters shot Unity forward once again. Within a few moments Calum felt his mobile suit tugged back. The Stator turned as it Calum saw Unity Gundam holding him by his Stator's right shoulder.

"Here's for that kick!" Naruto yelled as Unity's right arm reeled back before it was launched forward. The Stator's head met a full metal fist as it was sent backwards.

"Aaaaag!" Came the sound from Calum as he gripped his controls. He pulled the right control sticks trigger as the 120mm machine gun fired a burst of bullets. The ammunitions hit Unity and forced it to let go of the red Stator. Calum activated his mobile suits thrusters as it retreated back to his ship. An frustrated look on his face.

Unity was surprisingly still undamaged as it reached for it's beam rifle. Naruto was stopped however as Reach appeared on the comm channel.

"Naruto return to the Paragon immediately." Reach ordered from the bridge.

Naruto looked at him with a surprised look.

"But sir I can get him with the beam riffle. I still have a good five shots left." Naruto spoke. Reached frowned, but understood the blondes point.

"I don't like it either Naruto, but that Marek's beam cannon will tear you to shred. Not to mention that they'll most likely launch whatever missiles they have left. Well get them later kid I promise." Reach said. Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes and sighed. He opened his eyes as he nodded his head.

"I understand sir. Gundam heading back to Paragon." Naruto said as he turned Unity Gundam around.

**(End song)**

Unity flew towards the Paragon as Naruto entered the ship's hanger. The hanger bay doors closed as Unity Gundam floated towards its spot in the hanger. Naruto decelerated Unity as it set down and turned. The hager bay rails came out as repair crews and hanger bay crew came in. Naruto hearted cheering as the crew members clapped and shouted in applause. The cockpit opened as Naruto floated out.

"Great job kid!"

"You taught those Corbulos a lesson kid!"

"I can't believe you headed butted a mobile suit!"

"Nice shooting out there kid!" We're some of the things shouted to him as he exited Gundam. Naruto smiled as he took off his helmet. He smiled back at them as he met up with Cody.

"Great job Naruto! That was one hell of a fight!" Cody complimented.

"Thanks Cody. The beam rifles only has about 20% power left. I was also wondering if you could send me the data on the fight. I have a feeling well be seeing that red Stator again." Naruto said. Cody nodded as went to work on Unity Gundam.

Naruto exited the hanger as he grabbed a lever on the right side of the wall. He gripped it as it pulled him threw the hallways. Piloting was surprisingly energy draining and an incredible workout. Every part of his body felt like they did after he trained back in Konoha. His almost limitless stamina and personality kept him going without any feeling of being tired.

The blond was soon in the bridge. The bridge was large of course. Monitors and computers aligned the walls. On the floor was a circular part that was a large screen that acted as a large map. Navigation was located forward while the radar was on the right side and communication on the left. Reach saw Naruto and turned towards the boy and walked towards him. He stopped soon as Naruto saluted. Reach smiled and returned the salute.

"At ease Private Namikaze." Reach said as both put there arms down.

"That was an impressive display of piloting kid. You weren't just relying on Gundam, but also using your current level of skills to the max. I have to admit that I have not a single regret making you Gundam's pilot." Reach said. Naruto nodded with a large happy smile on his face.

"Thank you sir. Sir the red Stator that I fought wasn't anywhere near normal. Do you know anything about it?" Naruto asked. Reach'a eyes widen at the mention of a red Stator. There was only one enemy individual that had a red mobile suit.

"It must have been Calum Tarenze! The man who single handedly destroyed nine ships at the battle of Remedy 4!" Reach said in shock. The bridge crew also looked shocked to the core. The battle of Remedy was one of the most humiliating battles in history. Remedy is a seized medical asteroid base that hid a fleet of Corbulo ships. It had been seized without the U.E.F. finding out. When the U.E.F.'s 3rd and 7th fleet went to resupply and drop off there wounded Corbulo had surprised them and annihilated almost both fleets.

"Calum huh." Naruto said the name as he made sure to remember the name. He switched topics to a different matter.

"I was also wondering were my room and school room is?" Naruto asked. Reached reeled in his shock as he pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Naruto.

"This is a schedule I've made for you Naruto. Your room number and school room is written on it. There's also a small map of the ship so you know yOur way around. You'll have a profile to fill out later. You should head to your class Naruto. It starts in about 5 minutes." Reach said. Naruto's eyes went wide as he shot out of the room. Reach and the others had a surprised look on there face as they had never seen a kid run that fast for school related purposes.

"Well...he certainly seems like a lively one. His hairs more blond then mine." Serena said as she smiled.

"Those whisker marks on his face are strange. Are they birth marks?" Terrance asked.

"Probably. There pretty cute on him to." Misaki said. Reach and Terance looked at her confused look on there faces. Serena giggled also agreeing with Misaki.

**(With Naruto) **

Naruto hopped from wall to wall as he was now on the same level of his class room. He sighed in relief as he knew he'd make it on time. Calming himself down, he stopped in front of the door and pressed a button on a panel on the side of the wall. The door opened to reveal a few other students. Most were his age while some were older and fewer were younger. Naruto saw that a older women that looked to be about 15 watching over a group of kids.

She had medium brunette waist long hair and green eyes. She looked to be of average built. There was another teen one that looked be his age. He was around his height and had slightly long dark purple hair. He looked to be of average height. There were three children and one baby. What looked to be the oldest was a boy and was the tallest. The boy that was 4'4 ft and had black bob cut hair and had on a blue shirt and brown shorts. The next was another boy that was shorter. He had curly brown hair and was 3'11ft. He had on a yellow shirt and blue overalls. The last was a girl that was 3'7ft. She had light green hair with a single yellow bow in her hai. She had a purple shirt on with blue shorts. The baby was wrapped up in a pink blanket that the 15 year old girl was holding.

The rest all wore uniforms that colors were different which meant they were all civilians. The blond soon found himself being stared at by the others.

"Excuse me." The teen boy around his height said. Naruto looked at him and smiled.

"I'm a new student here." Naruto said. The teen smiled and held out his hand.

"Well then welcome. I'm Tadao Hyogo. Welcome to the ship Paragon. The girl over there is Katharine. The children over there are Trace the eldest, Dimitri, and Linda. The baby's name is Penny." Tadao said as he handed Naruto a thin pad shaped device. Naruto took it and pressed the screen. The screen scanned his hand as it scanned his hand. It let out a beep as Naruto looked at it as the words appeared on the screen. Naruto changed his facial expression as it took a picture of him. It brought up a Virtual touch screen keypad. Naruto typed in his name as it registered him.

"Welcome Naruto U. Namikaze." The device read as Naruto saw the homepage. Naruto saw a lost of topics. Naruto smiled as he liked the device.

"That's the newest tablet on the market. A military grade Data tablet. There civilian and military ones. It can store over 500 gigabytes of data and has a battery life of over 96 hours. Every class you could think of is on that tablet. You can download it onto your rooms computer so if you louse anything you'll have a back up. There are tests at the end of every week and you can study at anytime. The people in charge said that we should at least meet up and study together. " Tadao said In an excited manner.

"Thank you Tadao. I think I'll be using this a lot. I'll be here tomorrow " Naruto said.

"That's okay. See you tomorrow Naruto." Tadao said. Naruto waved his hand as he exited the room. Naruto sent chakra to his feet as he walked on the wall. It would probably pass of as nothing since the gravity was off. The blond smiled as he walked to his room. He flipped down and tapped in his room code. Entering the room he found that it was completely dark and that the lights weren't on.

_"Well this is weird. All the room's have lights on." _Naruto thought as he turned the light on. Naruto finally got to see his room. There was a computer on the far right side. A bed on the left side with a tv ahead of it. Built in drawers on one side and built in shelfs on another. The bed also looked to be built in as well. His duffle bag was already in the room. A door that most likely lead to his bathroom. Overall the room was a thousand times better then his whole apartment. The strangest part of his room was a slightly large stack of a couple cardboard boxes and storage supplies.

_"I wonder what that's all about."_ Naruto thought as he turned the lights back off. He powered up his computer and downloaded the tablets data. Closing the door he let go of his helmet and activated his tablet.

"Begin the subject: Science." Naruto said. The data tablet brought up a screen as Naruto pressed a button on the top right corner. He set the volume to max as the tablet began to read the massive amount of information on science. On the computer he selected mathematics as he made it read the info. He let go of his tablet as he drifted around his room. He put his hands together and made a familiar cross as he created five others. Naruto had found out that his clones memory's were sent to his mind.

For the next several hours Naruto Listened to science all the way up to the eighth grade science. And his other clones listened multiple forms of mathematics. Naruto soon stopped both as he went to get a bottle of over the counter headache pills. Naruto got a glass of water an took a hand full of eight pills as he took them. He gulped down the water before it left the glass. He sighed not liking what he was about to do.

_"I'm gonna hate myself in the morning." _Naruto thought as he dispelled all of the clones at once. He disabled them all at once to save time and so he didn't yell so many times that people would think he was crazy.

"SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!" Naruto yelled as his head felt like it had bee slammed by two wrecking balls. He continued to yell out in pain for a few more moments before the pills kicked in. He eventually was soon able to ignore the pain as he went and got a drink of water.

"I think I need some sleep. Yeah sleep would help." Naruto thought as he rubbed his head. The blond pulled out a set of sleeping cloths from his rooms closet. He smiled as he changed into them and found them to be quite comfy. He went to his bed as Naruto wrapped himself into a blanket and layer down on the bed.

_"I wonder how I'll wake up In space?"_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 IS DONE! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Chapter 6 will come out in a week or two everyone. Until the next chapter Naruto117 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**United Front**

**I do not own Naruto or The Gundam franchises. The reason that this story is not in the crossover section is because there's no choice for just Gundam. It has to be either UC or one of the others.**

**Warning: Violence, lemon, mature humor, and swearing. Major Konoha bashing! All of the other members of rookie 12 except Naruto, there senseis, Hokages, Minato and Kushina, and more. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: As some of you know I'm Naruto117! And I've been of for a few months due to writers block and school. BUT IM BACK! So do expect and update on this and Iron Legacy and later my Naruto/Halo crossover.**

**Also the year is pronounced double o zero. It is wrote as OO0 though.**

**Also I refer to Unity Gundam as either Unity or just Gundam, but both are the same thing that Naruto is piloting.**

**I also want to thank the artist who designed Unity Gundam even tough it's not called Unity. And all artists who images I have been using.**

**Now I've got some important news for you guys. The first is that there's a new Gundam series coming in October! It's called Gundam built fighters! the pther news is that I'm bringing in one or two characters from a different anime into the story. The one character I'm sure that I'm brining into this story is Naruto's love interest. She will be introduced later in this chapter. The anime she and the possible other character are from the anime "Valvrave the Liberator". That is all.**

**SO LETS DO THIS!**

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking._

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."- Jutsu, certain sounds, and location and time.**

**PLEASE READ AND LEAVE MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Alright people lets do this! **

Enjoy chapter 6: First day on the Paragon.

***BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP!*** Came the sound of Naruto's alarm clock. Naruto groaned as he reached for it and was barely able to turn it off. This left him curious as he opened his eyes.

_"Huh upside down and leaning on the right two feet of the bed. That's a way to wake up." _Naruto thought as he un wrapped himself from his covers. Naruto yawned as he stretched his body. He made his bed having to tuck it so it didn't float. He went to his rooms control panel as he put gravity back on. Naruto landed on his feet as he went to the bathroom.

After a warm shower he brushed his teeth and put on dry deodorant. The blond smiled as he exited the bathroom and hung up his pajamas. With great care, Naruto put on his new uniform. Naruto took his pilot suit and helmet so that they could be cleaned. Before he left, Naruto made a familiar cross as he performed a familiar jutsu.

Twelve shadow clones appeared as they all looked at Naruto. The blond grinned as he got the perfect plan.

"You three listen and study on math. You three listen and study on mathematics. You six practice on chakra control. After eight hours switch roles. You six will split into two groups of three. One group will listen and study history while the other three will listen and study English and writing. The previous studying groups will switch to chakra control." Naruto said smiling.

"Got it boss!" The twelve clones replied as they went to there assigned tasks. Naruto smiled as he exited out of the room. The gravity had been turned back on as he walked on the floor. He headed to the laundry room and dropped off this normal suit and helmet.

**(Normal suit is the name of a regular pilot suit for mobile suits in the multiple Gundam universes)**

Naruto headed to the bridge as he observed his surroundings. The crew was mostly volunteer civilians. It was amazing that so many would go out of there way to help.

_"Edge 7 must have gotten hit hard. Can't believe Corbulo would do things so low like leaving holes in a colony." _Naruto thought as he reached the bridge. Reach was informing some of the crew members.

"Well be heading to the U.E.F. astroid base Tail 4. There well resupply and get repairs as well as drop off our wounded. Our estimated time till we reach the base is in four days. If we were any other ship it would be probably a year and a few months until we got to the inner planets. But due to this ships incredible engine output and design its made for quick short term periods in deep space." Reach said.

"Until then you are all to perform your duties understand?" Reach asked. A serious tone and look on his face.

"Yes sir." The members replied. Reach nodded his head as he sent them off. Naruto walked towards him.

"Good to see you can get up Naruto. How are you find the ship to be?" Reach asked. Naruto gained a large grin on his face.

"Well some champaign and caviar and we'd be set." Naruto joked. Reach chuckled as a smile came to his face. Some of the others were holding in there laughter and snickered.

"All jokes aside sir, I was wondering what I should do sir?" Naruto asked.

"Well first get a bite to eat. After that walk around the ship a bit kid. Just help out in whatever way you personal stuff is in the hanger near the pod. We just recovered them after the battle. Eventually make sure to fill out your file and go work on Unity." Reach told the blond. Naruto nodded as he walked out of the bridge.

"That boy seems to be on game Mr. Reach." Misaki said. She was impressed that a kid his age would be up at 5:00am.

"He knows he has to pull his weight and help around the ship. I'm just happy he does his share." Reach said.

"Those kids can't all be crew members Reach. Hell no child should be a solider. So the least we can give them is some time to themselves." Serena said. Reach sighed and nodded.

"I know Serena, I know." Reach said. The man continued to look out into space. He needed to be ready for action in case anything happened.

**(Back with Naruto)**

The blond walked into the mess hall. It was well sized and was full of conversation. Both civilian and U.E.F. chatted about the events of the war. If it wasn't that then it was of better days. Naruto grabbed a tray as he went to line. A pair of soldiers were behind him in the line.

"Hey kid move it! We're freaking starving." One of the soldiers said agitated at the lines slow speed. Naruto ignored them as he got a glass of milk. The soldiers continued to argue which unease some of the people.

"Freaking civilians clogging up the line. Can't they wait till we get our food first?'" The other soldier questioned loudly. Naruto's right eye twitched as that statement had been the last straw. Naruto turned and glared at the two soldiers.

"Hey idiots!" Naruto shouted at the now startled soldiers. Naruto glared at them as his cold blue eyes seamed to scare them a little.

"These people have the same rights as we do! They just lost there homes for gods sake! So rain in the attitude and fall in line." Naruto said. Some of the mess hall was now string at the scene. The soldiers took a moment o realized what had been said. When they did the one in front of the second solider growled.

"Who the hell do you think you are kid?!" The soldier demanded. The second soldier wanted to speak, but stopped as he noticed Naruto's uniform.

"Hey kid, why the heck do you have a military uniform on?" The second soldier questioned him. More of the mess hall was watching the scene. Naruto looked at both of them and was wondering if he should really even answer them.

"I'm first class private Naruto U. Namikaze. Pilot of Gundam." Naruto said. The soldiers and people who were listening eyes widen. The entire ship had seen the white mobile suit when it had arrived. Being taken back by the reveal of Naruto's position on the ship, the soldiers seemed intimidated.

"W-Well back down." The second soldier said. The first soldier was about to protest, but his friend reeled him in. The first soldier looked at his friend who lifted his head up and down. After that little incident the rest of the line went by faster. Naruto ended up with a well sized breakfast. He exited the line and scanned for a place to sit.

"Hey Naruto!" A familiar voice yelled out. Naruto turned his head as he saw Tadao and the other students eating together.

"Come over here Naruto!" The girl Katherine said. Naruto smiled at the warm invitation. With a slight amount of hesitation he took the invite and went to sit down with them. In a few moments Naruto sat down with his class. The three children were eating and playing with there food. Katherine sighed as she held Penny who was crying.

"Come on kids stop it." Katherine said with a slight amount of fatigue. Naruto saw that Katherine's eyes had some circles on the the bottom. A look of worry came onto his face as he took a quick bite of his food.

"Hey quite that baby down!" A civilian man yelled.

"Sorry sir!" Katherine apologized. Naruto couldn't stand to see Katherine look so week.

"Come on Katherine eat." Naruto said. The young women looked at Naruto with a smile.

"Oh no Naruto. I can't I have to take care of the kids." Katherine said warmly. Naruto smiled at her strong level of commitment.

"Here I'll take Penny. You eat and I'll take them off your shoulders for a while." Naruto said as he took a quick bite of his food. He took a sip of his milk and orange juice. He whipped his hands as he held them out. Katherine was hesitant at first, but she sighed and handed a crying Penny over to Naruto. Naruto took the baby into his arms as he had a firm yet gentle hold on the baby.

"Shhhhhhhhhh little one. Shhhhhhhhh. Your safe here little one." Naruto said in a gentle tone. Penny's loud crying seemed to melt away as the baby looked at him with her blue eyes. Naruto looked back at her with his eyes as he gently rocked her. Katherine, Tadao, the children, and some of the U.E.F. and civilians had there jaws hung wide open. Penny had been crying for three days straight with no end.

Penny giggled as she reached for Naruto. Naruto smiled as he played with Penny. He got a couple bites of food in by himself, but kept Penny save the entire time. The baby was giggling happily as she played with one of Naruto's bangs.

"Wow Naruto! How many kids have you taken care of?" Tadao asked. Naruto paused as he thought about it.

"Huh...that is a good question. There was Konohamaru and his friends, a couple baby sitting missions no one took, and a couple other kids" Naruto thought. It was weirded, but he was strangely really good with kids. Sure sometimes they got a little annoying, but kids did that.

"About 50 children, but I've never taken care of ones this young. And I've never even taken care of a baby in my life." Naruto said. Tadao whistled as he was impressed.

"You must have some built in parental instincts kid." Tadao said. Katherine nodded her head as she ate her food. The blond smiled as the baby slept with a smile on her face. The children kept playing with there food which Naruto disliked.

"Trace, Dimitri, Linda! Stop playing with your food this instant. Eat your food so you can be healthy." Naruto spoke. His voice was firm and commanding. But yet carrying was also present in his voice.

"Your not my dad!" Dimitri said. Naruto narrowed his eyes. That excuse wasn't going to cut it.

"No I'm not, but I'm the one who's looking after you. Katherine is also doing the same. So reel in the attitude and eat your food." Naruto said. The three children were stunned by Naruto's response. Much to the tables shock the three of them began to eat there food. Naruto smiled as he held Penny.

"Good kid. How about later we go and...see Gundam!" Naruto said. The children's eyes widen as they ate there food without argue. Naruto looked at the others as he smiled.

"If you guys want to we can all go see Gundam. I am in charge of Gundam's maintenance and I want to get to know how to handle Unity better." Naruto said. Tadao and Katherine smiled as they nodded.

"That sounds perfect." Tadao said.

"I'd love to see Gundam." Katherine said.

"Oh not before you get some sleep. How long has it been since you slept Katherine. About 50 hours total?" Naruto asked.

"H-How did you know?" Katherine asked surprised and a little bit embarrassed. She set her plate aside since she had finished it.

"The dark bags under your eyes told me Katherine. Now go sleep for a couple of hours. I'll get you and Tadao before we go see Gundam." Naruto said.

"Alright. I'll Leave my bag here with you. It has every thing you need in it." Katherine said as she smiled happy that she was getting a break. She picked up her tray and left the table.

"Well I better go and study now." Tadao said picking up his tray. Naruto looked at him with a disapproving look. This of course confused Tadao.

"What?" Tadao questioned.

"Go help around the ship. The classroom needs to be cleaned so go and do that." Naruto said. Tadao sighed, but nodded his head. He left as Naruto stayed with the kids. When they were done he had them take there trays up and he took his as well and dropped them off with the other dirty ones.

"Alright kids grab a couple fruits and drinks. The bridge crew could use something to eat." Naruto said. The kids nodded there heads as they grabbed what Naruto told them to get. He filled a tray with glasses of water, milk, and orange juice and carried it with one hand.

With purpose they walked to the bridge to see a hungry looking bridge crew.

"Hey Reach here's the bridge crews food." Naruto said walking in.

"Oh wow Naruto thanks. Did you find something to-what the?" Reach's eyes widen a little as he saw Naruto walk in with the kids. Naruto set the tray of beverages on a nearby ledge.

"Finally something to eat!" Terence said. He was about to grab an apple from Trance. He was stopped when Naruto slapped his hand. Terence met the blond's cold glare. Terence retracted his hand and rubbed the red mark on it.

"Ladies first." Naruto said. Terence's jaw dropped as Serena and Misaki giggled a little as they took there food.

"Thank you Naruto. At least your a gentleman who knows his manners." Serena said as she looked at Terence with a small smirk on her face. Terence frowned as he waited.

"Agreed. Thank you Naruto" Misaki said happily as she took her food to the to of the controls. Reach and Terence got there food next.

"It's no problem ladies.' Naruto said with a bright smile.

"Thank you Naruto. You can leave the trays here." Reach said. Naruto nodded his head. The sound of buttons and being pressed came as laughter fallowed. Naruto turned to see the kids pressing buttons at random.

"Trace, Dimitri, Linda stop pressing those buttons right now! Otherwise its a timeout and no seeing Gundam!" Naruto said. The children froze in place as they turned towards Naruto and hung there heads down.

"We're sorry Naruto." They said in union. Naruto smiled as he walked towards them.

"Apologia excepted. Now say goodby to everyone." Naruto said with a smile on his face. The children's mood changed back to happy when they saw the positive look on Naruto's face.

"Goodbye everyone!" The kids said as they left the room. Naruto saluted before he left the bridge. Reach had a surprised look on his face. He couldn't set those kids straight when he saw them misbehaving.

_"Kids don't listen to a Lieutenant Commander, but they listen to a freaking blond pilot. I must be losing it."_ Reach thought.

"Naruto sure took charge of those kids. Sounded like my father when I did something bad." Serena said. She retuned to her job as she communicated and checked ins with parts of the ship.

"Better watch out Reach. Looks like Naruto can take charge better." Misaki said. Reach spat out the orange juice he was drinking back into the glass. He glared at her. The dark brunette haired navigator chuckled as she continued to navigate the ship.

**(Back with Naruto)**

"Naruto can we go play now. I'm sooo bored." Linda said. She had the whole puppy dog eye look going on. Naruto only smiled as he chuckled. He remembered using that to usually get about 20 more bowls of ramen.

q

"We're going to class now kids. You can play with the toys in there." Naruto said as he felt something stirring in his arms. He smiled as he told. The children to wait as went to a nearby restroom. The children waited for a few minutes as they wondered what he was doing. The teen came out a few minutes later with Penny. The scent of baby powder was present and Naruto's uniform and hands didn't have anything on them.

"Sorry for the pause kids. Penny needed a new diaper." Naruto said. The children just smiled as he took them to the classroom. The moment they entered Naruto didn't like what he saw. The room looked half assed clean and a sleeping Tabao was present. Naruto narrowed his eyes in ahri action as he looked at the children.

"Kids go play with the toys now ok. I need to do something." Naruto said. The children smiled as they went over to the toys. They began to play with them as Naruto went and set Penny in her crib. The baby's face sadden as Naruto set her down.

"Don't worry little hime. I'm still close by." Naruto said as he went and walked towards Tabao. The blond shook his shoulder as the other teen just groaned and continued to sleep. Naruto frowned as he lifted up his hand in the karate chop position.

"Wake up!" Naruto said as he hit Tabao's head. Tabao woke up and covered his head.

"Dammit! What was that for?!" Tabao yelled only to get the back of his head slapped.

"Okay! Okay! I give up!" Tabao said rubbing his head.

"That was for swearing in front of the kids. The other one was for the half done job you did." Naruto said as he grabbed Tabao and lifted him up. He gave the teen a washcloth and spray bottle.

"Now finish cleaning up." Naruto said as he went to the kids. Tabao sighed as he returned to cleaning.

**(3 hours later)**

Katherine entered the room feeling fully energized.

"I've gotta thank Naruto for taking care of the kids!" Katherine thought as she looked around the room. She was shocked the sight she saw. The children were happily playing. The room was nice and clean with Tabao sleeping for some reason. And Naruto with a happy Penny that looked like she had just finished her bottle of milk. The blond saw her and smiled as he or up.

"The kid are all fine Katherine, Tabao was a little lazy, but I whopped him back into shape. Come on everyone it's time to go see Unity Gundam." Naruto said. Tabao woke up as the children cheered in joy as they ran over to him. The blond looked at Penny and smiled.

"Now your going to go with Katherine now alright. Don't worry ill see you tomorrow. After we go see Unity of course." Naruto said. Penny smiled and giggled which made Naruto happy. He gave Katherine the baby and bag as they all walked out of the classroom.

"Attention all crew members we are switching back to zero G. I repeat we are going to zero G." Serena announced over the intercom. The group felt themselves become weightless. Naruto grinned as he looked at the group.

"Last one to the hanger has to get everyone's lunch!" Naruto said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. They soon had looks of there own on as the race began. In a matter of minutes Naruto quickly floated into the hanger as the children, Katherine and Penny, and in last place Tabao entered.

"Looks like your our waiter Tabao!" Trace said as the young boy laughed. Naruto smiled as he saw Unity Gundam standing proudly in the hanger. The others gasped and looked in amazement at the Gundam. Cody saw them and floated towards them.

"Hey there Naruto. How's your day going?" Cody asked.

"Petty good so far Cody. What's the current status on Gundam?" Naruto asked. Cody handed the blond a wooden tablet with papers on it. The U.E.F. made sure to have important info in secured databanks and in files so if the data was erased they'd have still have it on paper.

"The beam rifles been fully recharged and is on standby. The shield turned out to be ok and is ready. The vulcans and 90mm compact gatling guns are fully loaded. And we've got the hyper bazooka parts out." Cody said with glee in his voice. The blond pilot smiled as he looked to see multiple separate parts at the bottom of the hanger.

"Great i'll work on that myself. Anything wrong with Unity?" Naruto asked .

Cody shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong at all. The Unity's armor is still intact and isn't even damaged. Everything else is in perfect shape and fully functional." Cody said. Naruto smiled as he gave Cody the papers back.

"And here's the data you asked for." Cody said giving Naruto a data chip. Data chips had replaced flash drives and memory cards a long time ago. The were more durable and could contain more data then there predecessors. Naruto thanked Cody and placed it in his pocket.

"I'll be back after lunch to work on the hyper bazooka. Tell the hanger crew to finish what they need to do because there taking the rest of the day off." Naruto said. Cody was literally grinning as he left to tell the crew. Naruto and the group left for lunch. And he had to admit that there food tasted better then Konoha's. He just needed to see if they could make ramen.

**(1 hour later)**

Naruto entered the empty hanger as he rolled p his selves. All that was in the hanger was him and Unity Gundam. Descending to the bottom of the hanger, Naruto went to work on the hyper bazooka. It was difficult to move the parts even in zero G. For the next eight hours Naruto put the weapon together piece by piece. He needed to use some machinery here and there, but he did most of it all by hand. But he also did it all by himself. Looking proudly at the assembled weapon as he locked it on the side of the hangers right wall. Right beside the beam rifle. He grabbed his stuff that was near the pod as he left the hanger.

The blond went to pick up his pilot suit and helmet that was now freshly clean. He got some work out close before he changed into them and went to the gym. When Naruto entered the room he was greeted with an empty room and gravity. He sighed as he changed the amount of gravity in the gym. He grunted as he felt his body become 3x more heavy.

"Well...this...is...great!" Naruto said as he liked the challenge. He spent the next few hour working out in every part of his body. He first started of with the basic stretches of course. After warming up he spent a good 15 minutes on push-ups. He then spent a half an hour on sit ups before he stopped. For the next two hours he worked on lower body strength. He then changed to working on core workouts as he found that it was getting easier to move a little. As for his final workout he worked on upper body strength. He spent the next two hours doing anything else he wanted for the exercise.

_"Ok...that...was...awesome!" _Naruto thought as he turned the gravity back to normal. He felt surprisingly a little bit lighter as he headed back to his room. His clones had finished there studies as they waited for blond was soon in his room as he took a handful of headache pills. He sighed as he prepared himself.

_"And here we go again." _Naruto thought as he dispelled the clones.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto yelled as he felt the familiar, but not as painful sensation. He rubbed his head and drank some water as he went to take a well deserved shower. With great pleasure after taking a shower he changed into his pajamas. Putting his gym cloths in a drawer, he headed to bed.

**(Three hours later, 1:45am)**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he was greeted by a soft light. The blond shifted a little as he looked to were the light was coming from. Naruto was surprised to see that the light was coming from the cardboard boxes and storage supplies.

**"What the heck is going on?" **Naruto thought curiously. The blond quietly floated towards the corner of the room. As he closed in he heard some music and keyboard typing. A confused look crossed Naruto's face as he stopped in front of the left side of the largest cardboard box. Curiously he found that the side of the box had a cloth over it held by clips. The blond slowly and cautiously unclipped the bottom of the cloths as he pulled the cloth up.

Naruto's eyes were greeted with more light from a large computer monitor. He saw a figure covered by a blanket that was sitting on the floors. Naruto saw snack food rappers and bags were on the floor. A few large pillows in different shapes and colors were on the floor. Slowly floating in he stopped as he saw the figure shift.

"Hello?" Naruto said as the figure turned in his direction quickly. The figure had turned so fast that the blanket was sent off of her. With the figure finally free of the blanket the light from the monitor revealed the figure. Naruto's eyes widen as he felt his cheeks warm up. His lips were slightly parted as he stared at the figure.

Naruto saw that the figure was a girl. From what he could tell she looked to be his age. She had a startled look on her face. It soon turned into one of shock and apprehension with a blush of her own across her cheeks. The girl had long red hair that was held together with a single white hairband. Her eyes were a stunningly breathtaking amethyst. She looked to have fair skin that was a tad bit saw that she had nothing, but a grey hoodie on and sandals. The hoodie was all grey, but some of the inside stuck out showing black and white stripes. The two strings on the hoodie had small plastic gloved hands. The sandals were white with red overwork uppers. Naruto and the girl stared t each other as there was no sound. After what seemed like hours Naruto was finally able to bring up a few words.

"H-Hi I-I'm Naruto." Naruto said his lush still present.

"E-Eh eh." We're the only sounds that came from the girl.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 IS DONE! Lets see how Naruto and the girl interact. How will they respond to on another's presence and what is to happen next? But were not done yet folks. Also there's a link for a picture of Akira on my profile page. ROLL THE PREVIEW!**

**(Insert Mobile suit Gundam English dub Narrator)**

**"A red string of fate has brought two teens together. As Naruto Namikaze and the girl meet one another Calum's sip is in need of supplies. What will the crew of Paragon o when hey are left with a chance. Next time on Gundam United Front -Strike Back!" Narrator finished.**

**Thanks you awesome voice Narrator guy! Well everyone thanks for reading. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW NOW I WHOULD APPRECIATE MORE REVIEWS. Naruto117 out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**United Front**

**I do not own Naruto or The Gundam franchises. The reason that this story is not in the crossover section is because there's no choice for just Gundam. It has to be either UC or one of the others.**

**Warning: Violence, lemon, mature humor, and swearing. Major Konoha bashing! All of the other members of rookie 12 except Naruto, there senseis, Hokages, Minato and Kushina, and more. **

**AUTHORS NOTE: The year is pronounced double o zero. It is wrote as OO0 though. Also I refer to Unity Gundam as either Unity or just Gundam, but both are the same thing that Naruto is piloting.**

**I also want to thank the artist who designed Unity Gundam even tough it's not called Unity. And all artists who images I have been using. **

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS! Please leave a review when your done. As a writer I want to make sure you guys are liking my story so please review more. School is back so chapters will be a bit slower. My grades come first when it comes down to it. That is all.**

**SO LETS DO THIS!**

"Your going down."- Human or other talking.

_"Your going down."- Human or other thinking or reading._

**"Kage Bushin no Jutsu."- Jutsu**

**PLEASE READ AND LEAVE MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Alright people lets do this! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Strike back.

Naruto stared at the girl in front of him speechless. One stared at the other in complete focus. Naruto didn't feel any need to blink as he couldn't stop staring. Notably he felt a rising heat in his face as his cheeks turned red. The blond was undoubtably awestruck.

The girl held the same reaction towards the male blond. Amethyst colored eyes held great anxiety yet could not separate there gaze. The girls eyes continued to stare as her heart beat fast from the surprise of someone finding her. She could not hide her blushes great display. Naruto floated in a bit more she was snapped back to the present event. She shot up and covered her computer out of instinct even though she had nothing bad on it.

_"Who is he! How did he find me?! Oh god what's gonna happen?!_" The girl thought in a haze of nervousness and fear. Naruto stopped as he smiled. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the had freaked the girl out. He put his hands up and smiled.

"No need to be freaked out. I'm Naruto Namikaze nice to meet you." Naruto said politely to calm the girl down. The girl looked at Naruto for a couple of moments. Determining if the male blond was either a threat to her. She slowly uncovered her monitor as she sat down cautiously. Naruto smiled as he sat down onto the blanket and pillow covered ground. The other occupant of the me shift hideout sat own in a few moments. Deciding to finally start speaking, Naruto broke the silence.

"I thought there was something weirded about the large stack of stuff in my room. But I didn't know that I had a roommate." Naruto said politely. The read head in front of him had a static look on her face. Naruto knew that look well due to his experiences as a ninja. Knowing how to break that look. He grinned inwardly as he spoke.

"So I guess you must be someone of interest to be hidden huh?" Naruto asked. The blind noticed the very slight widening of the eyes. He allowed a small smile on his face as he continued.

"Let me guess for a moment. Since you have a pretty advanced looking system over there I'd have to say your...a genius." Naruto said in a questioning manner. As anticipated the girls look softened a bit. The blond knew he was making progress as he continued his questioning.

"No? Then what about a celebrity? I don't see a single blemish or flaw on your skin. Your either a singer or an actress. That red hair is pretty attractive. Your shade thought looks like its really rare. I can tell its not dyed since its too real looking. It looks really...well excuse me if this sound weird, but its extremely beautiful." Naruto said honestly with a heart warming smile on his face. The stoic look on the girls face broke as her eyes were wide. Her lips parted both adding to the shock look on her face. The light color of pink crept up onto her cheeks. Naruto didn't stop as he continued.

"That's not it either? I'm pretty good at this usually. I guess your just hard to figure out then huh?" Naruto said acting confused. Surprisingly he smiled a he still continued to pursue. He snapped his fingers as if telling her that he had figured her out.

"Oh I get it now! Your a model right?!" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"I mean come on right? The skin and hair should have led me to that. Your what a high class model? If not then you have to be all of thee bone right." Naruto said. The girl had a massive deep crimson red blush on her face. Naruto smiled as he got up and turned. He began to float out of the hideout, but turned to look at her.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I won't tell anyone that your here. Stay here as long as you want to. If you need anything just tell me. Have a good night." Naruto said with a bright smile on his face. Naruto left the hideout as he returned to his bed.

The girl stared at were the blond was once at. Left with a massive blush and confused and embarrassed look on her face. It took her a while before she returned to her computer. The blush still a heavily colored crimson on her cheeks.

**(5 hours later)**

Naruto woke up from his sleep as he yawned. He unraveled himself from his floating sheets that he was currently wrapped up in. Looking at the stackuring f storage supplies he old only smile. Still quite surprised and extremely curious about the girl that he had met. Hearing a slight yawn he couldn't hold back a grin.

"Morning sleepy head. Did ya get a good night sleep?" Naruto asked his grin poring with mischief. A slight thump graced his hearing as he herd a soft groan. He smirked as he began approaching his or rather there bathroom. The bathrooms gravity was always on for obvious reasons of course. After a nice warm shower Naruto came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Procuring his uniform, Naruto made sure to put it on while making sure the girl didn't see him change into his uniform.

"You've probably see what I can do huh?" Naruto asked. No answers or response came from the small hideout.

"Don't worry I'm not some weird alien miss. Just don't tell anyone please." He said summoning twelve shadow clones. Assigning four to an educational topic, four more to a different educational topic, and the last to chakra control he soon began to leave his room.

"See ya later." Naruto said turning his head slightly as he floated out of the room. Closing the door he began to float down the halls for a while. Eventually grabbing a guiding handle, Naruto went straight to the bridge. The reason being that Reach had called a meeting.

Soon entering the bridge, Naruto herd Serena announce that the gravity was turning back on. He felt his weight slowly return as he let go of the handle and began to walk. Paragon's gravity was continuously turned on and off every few hours. The reason was one if health concern. Humans have been physiologically well-adapted to life on Earth since birth. Consequently, spaceflight has a lot of negative effects on the human body. The most significant adverse effects of long-term weightlessness are muscle atrophy and deterioration of the skeleton.

More significant effects included a slowing of cardiovascular system functions, decreased production of red blood cells, balance disorders, and a weakening of the immune system. Lesser symptoms include fluid redistribution causing the "moon-face" look. You could louse body mass, nasal congestion, sleep disturbance, and excess flatulence. Most of these effects begin to reverse quickly upon return to Earth or gravity.

The food they ate had added nutritious to help counter these effects of weightless in space. Regular exercise was required as well for prevention. The food also was more nutritional as well. Reach saw the blond pilot and looked at Terence who nodded as he typed in on his terminal. The bottom floor screen lit up as it showed the current area they were presently in.

"It's good to see that everyone made it here." Reach began. The area was zoomed in and showed were the Paragon was currently located. "As you all know we are heading back into the inner planets. But, we have two choices at the moment here people."

A image of the enemy vessel that they had fought yesterday and the day before appeared.

"This Marek type vessel has been pursuing us since we left Edge 7 from space colony MOUS 7. So far we have found that the enemy ship must be a custom ship due to its continues deep space pursuit. We engaged it once gain two days ago when it launched a squad of mobile suits. And the day before that event as well. Luckily back up arrived." Reach said as he turned a quick glance at the blond. Naruto nodded as he continued to listen. Changing images, the enemy vessel specs came up showing there current understanding of the customized ship. Reach took a breath as he continued the meeting.

"We are fully confident that the ship is both low on mobile suits and supplies. Yesterday at 1800 hours we intercepted a encrypted message. It was a supply request from the enemy vessel to Corbulo. They sent responded and have sent one of there few ships that can do deep space supply transport. What I'm asking you all here is a vote. We rarely see a golden opportunity like this to strike back at the enemy. As well as also increasing the distance between us and them. Or we can continue to run away, but a fully armed ship would be pursuing us. This is all up to you people. Your choice will determine possibly the entire fate of this ship and its crew." Reach said finishing his proposal. Unsurprisingly, whispers and talk broke out as Naruto thought about it as well.

"All in favor of running raise your hands." Reach spoke. Without hesitation a chunk of the Paragons crews hands shot up. Reach counted the number and told them to put them down.

"All in favor of attacking raise your hand." Reach said. Naruto and the rest raised there hands up as Reach counted the total. When he was done they put there hands down.

"15 vs 30. Is see then. As voted we are attacking! All stations on combat level 1! You are all to immediately report to your stations! Naruto get to Gundam right now! Deploy all forward beam cannons and have both hyper beam cannons on standby. Man all batteries. Load all missile bays! Disperse kazimir particle levels! Turn 75° to the left at one forty five and increase speed by 25 nots!" Reach yelled put commandingly. The alarms rang out as Naruto ran out of the room immediately. He went to his room and quickly changed into his pilot suit.

**(The one forty five is the clock position thing like watch your six)**

Exiting his room the blond ran through the halls as he entered the hanger bay. He felt himself become weightless due to the hangers gravity being turned off. When in combat its standard procedure to deactivate gravity everywhere in the ship. Cody saw Naruto as he floated quickly towards the blond.

"Go and get them Naruto!" Cody said. Naruto smiled back as e nodded. "I plan to."

Grabbing the edge of Unity Gundam's opened cockpit. The blond jumped straight in as he pressed a button. The cockpit closed down and locked as Naruto began Unity's activation. Inside of Unity a compact kazimir particle reactor activated as it supplied Unity with an endless amount of energy. Each of Unity Gundam's advanced systems activated. Naruto grinned as Unity's monitors lit up.

And finally Unity Gundam's eyes flashed on. Naruto controlled Gundam as it grabbed its shield. He then placed the beam rifle on the back of Unity's back. Nauto grinned as he grabbed the next weapon. Unity's large right arm reached to the right side as it took hold of the hyper bazooka. The bazooka's ammo amount came up on display on the monitor.

_"Fully loaded with ten 400mm rounds. Oh this is defiantly gonna make some damage."_ Naruto thought as video feed came up. Naruto looked to see a man in his early to mid thirties. He had well cut black hair and had light brown eyes.

"I'm Levi, I'll be your flight partner. I'll be flying in the Talon Flight along side you." Levi said with a welcoming yet firm voice. Naruto smiled and nodded at his flight partner.

**(Image link of Talon on profile page)**

"Nice to fly with you sir." Naruto said happily. The hanger doors opened up to the void of space. A small came up behind the Talon Flight as its thrusters burst to life. Gundam crouched as it was launched straight out of the hanger fallowed by the Talon Flight. Both raced out into space as they headed towards the enemy.

**(With Calum)**

The custom Marek was parked behind an asteroid for cover.

"I can't believe they got that old thing all the way out here." Calum said with a genuinely surprised voice. He stood along side Captain Ference. While Ference was the captain, Calum was more of the leader. This was due to is status as an ace pilot. That and the fact that Ference trusted Calum greatly. They watched as an old Exodermis class supply ship came closer to them. Grey was the most present color, but purple was also clearly seen. Ships that were from the Exodermis class were large ships, but were lightly armored.

**(Link on profile page)**

"Look at that Ference. Only a single dual beam cannon. It would be nearly impossible for that ship to make it out of a fight." Calum said. Ference looked at the ship with a slight smirk.

"Yes those Exodermis type ships are practically unarmed. Although this one does have a single light beam repeater." Ference said. The ship was of course larger then the Marek, but not too much larger. On the bridge the main comm screen came up. A older man with grey hair in a Corbulo uniform was on it. He held the rank of Captain of course.

"I never thought that the famous Red Blaze would be asking for supplies. Lousing your edge there Calum?" The captains name was Halbert. Halbert was a man in his mid 50' had a military cut hairstyle with grey hair that showed his age. Calum smirked back as he brushed off the captains question.

"Don't think that you understand what were up against here Halbert. The U.E.F.'s prototype mobile suit gave even my Stator a run for its money." Calum said.

"The U.E.F. are scum Calum. They are inferior to us in every way. This prototype mobile suit is probably nothing. You probably just couldn't handle it." Halbert said.

"Don't you know to respect your enemy?" Calum asked.

"I don't respect scum Calum." Ference said. "Now prepare to receive supplies."

The view screen link closed down as the comm link was switched to the operators. Calum had a grim look on his face. Halbert was too arrogant and extremist which was a large weakness. Ference noticed this and had to agree with the ace. Arrogance was probably what kept Halbert as a supply ship captain. The Malek's right side bay doors opened up. The Exodermis ship's left roundish side opened up as the ship stopped by the Marek. A metal conveyor belt came out and was connect to the Marek by hanger crew members.

"Conveyer belt line secured sir. Preparing to receive supplies." An operator announced. Ference nodded as he continued to talk with Calum. Both not aware of what was soon to befall upon them.

**(With Naruto and Levi)**

Cautiously, two pilots headed toward enemy targets that were ahead of them. Asteroids were here and there, but that made sense. The astroid belt was only a few days away from there present location. Coincidently the sun was still brightly on display. Looking at his position and the enemies, Naruto thought of his environment. He didn't want to be seen by the enemy and get Levi and him shot down. He opened a comm link to Levi who responded to the call.

"What is it kid?" Levi asked curious.

"Levi were changing our flight path. Fallow me Levi, were heading behind the enemy." Naruto said as Unity quickly changed direction. Levi fallowed as he got Naruto's idea. They closed the comm channel and continued.

"Attacking with the sun at your back plan huh. Kids definitely got some brains." Levi thought impressed by Naruto's quick thinking. With the sun at there back both now held the element of surprise. They continued there flight as they soon enclosed in on the ships. Naruto wasn't familiar with the other ship beside the Marek. Before they entered the Marek's radar range Naruto had Unity raise its left hand up. Levi saw it and armed his Talon Fighters missiles. Unity raised the hyper bazooka as Naruto and Levi lowered themselves down near the asteroids surface. Maneuvering threw crevasses, the two soon were in perfect range.

"Commencing attack on the enemy Marek and supply ship!" Naruto yelled as Unity raised its right arm. Inside of the cockpit, Naruto aimed and locked on. He pulled back the right control stick trigger. Gundam pulled the hyper bazooka's trigger as the bazooka fired. Thus began there attack.

Levi fired missiles as both the mobile suit and fighters thruster's lit up. The munitions head towards there targets as the bazooka's munition pierced through the supply ships right engine. The munition exploded and took the right engine offline.

**(With Calum)**

"What was that?!" Calum yelled out.

"Sir we've picked up two closing in signals! One signal is a match with a Front Talon Fighter. The other signal is..is the same as that white mobile suit!" The operator yelled now in panic.

"The white mobile suit's here?!" Calum said shocked. He turned towards a bridge man. "Prepare my mobile suit. Make sure to continue receiving as many supplies as you can!"

On the supply ship, Halbert was grinding his teeth in anger. He turned around and left the bridge. How dare those U.E.F. scum dare damage his ship. They'd pay for there defilement of his ship. Quickly walking to the hanger, Halmer we to the locker bay as he changed into a standard Corbulo normal suit. He grinned devilishly as he walked towards a older looking mobile suit. He grinned looking at an Stator I. The Stator II's predecessor which Calum and most Corbulo pilots piloted now.

"All for the glory of Corbulo!" Halbert the thought as he entered the older mobile suit's cockpit.

**(Link on profile page)**

**(Back with the battle)**

Naruto fired the hyper bazooka at the Marek as it made contact with a missile barrage. The shot hit one of the missiles and exploded. It had blew up the other missiles due to the large explosion. Levi dodged a barrage of manned batteries and fired a missile. The missile made on tact with the left Marek's manned batteries.

One batteries was still active while the other two were blown to smithereens. Levi flew below the Malek as he had three missiles tailing him. Levi opened a comm link to his blond companion.

"Naruto I've got three trackers on my tail! They must be close distance otherwise the kazimir particles would be interfering with there systems!" Levi's said threw the comm link.

"Roger that Levi, when your out of the bottom of the Marek fly straight up!" Naruto told Levi as he fired a round at one of the Marek's beam cannons. Destroying the battery, Naruto changed Gundam's position as Naruto aimed. Seeing Levi fly out from under the Marek the three missiles following him. Gundam fired it's hyper bazooka as a bazooka round headed straight towards the missiles.

Naruto's plan worked as Levi had shot straight upward. The bazooka round hit one missile and the explosion destroyed the other two missiles. But the best part was that the missiles were right next to the Marek's right mid section. Now a well sized hole was present in the enemy ship. Naruto checked his ammo count and found that he only had three rounds left.

_"I better save these rounds for more important targets like-Hello!" _Naruto thought as he saw a large number of mobile suits launch from the larger ship. He counted the number and whistled.

_"Twelve mobile suits huh. Guess I won't be using the hyper bazooka on the ship then." _Naruto thought. Naruto was correct on the number of Corbulo mobile suits that had been deployed. There were eight Stator Is and four current production Stator II. Current Stator II's had both the shoulder shield and spiked shoulder. Naruto saw that they each had 120mm round clips on there machine guns. Naruto fired turned Unity as he activated the thrusters. Gundam shot forward as Naruto controlled Unity to pull out its left beam saber.

"Naruto what are you doing?! We have to retreat to the Paragon immediately! We can take on that many mobile suits!" Levi yelled out threw the comm link. There current comm link was audio only.

"Don't worry Levi! I've got a plan to cut'em down. Provide back up from a safe distance and inform the Paragon." Naruto said. Unity's blond pilot made it dodge the massive wave of bullets. The blond shot forward towards a Stator I as it fired a wave of bullets. Unity Gundam dodged to the right as Naruto enclosed the distance. The Stator was didn't have enough time to react as Naruto had Unity cut off the Stator I's entire right arm. Unity pierced the Stator I, but did not hit the reactor. Naruto reactivated Gundam's thrusters as it shot forward. Another Stator I pilot saw this and gasped in shock and fear.

_"Unit 7 your about to collide with-!" _The pilot couldn't finish his sentence as his mobile suit was added to the beam saber. Another unit was soon added as Naruto stopped. Gundam let go of the saber out as it shot backwards. Unity raised the hyper bazooka as it shot a round into the front mobile suit. The bazooka round made contact as it went inside of the first Stator I. The damaged and now unstable kazimir reactor was right bellow were the round hit as it caused the reactor to explode. The first Stator I reactor went off as the others soon followed. The other mobile suits and participants of the battle seized at what they were doing as they turned words the massive explosion.

Unity Gundam had its back turned towards the explosion. It held out its left hand as something shot out of the explosion. Gundam grabbed it as it turned out it was the beam saber. Naruto activated the beam saber as Unity's eyes flashed.

Unity's thrusters burst to life as it headed straight back towards the battle. Before it could react Naruto had Unity slice straight threw a Stator II. Gundam fired a round at the Exodermis light beam repeater. Unity shot upward as a Stator I and Stator II tried to flank him. Naruto aimed as he made sure to make it count.

_"Last round."_ Naruto thought as he fired the last Bazooka round. His aim was accurate as it took out both mobile suits. Naruto grinned as he had Unity swap the now empty bazooka with the beam riffle. Unity fired three beam shots. One went threw a Stator I while the other two hit a pair of missiles. Levi was amazed by the battle as he saw Naruto pilot Gundam.

"Levi. Levi. Levi!" Reach's voice yelled out of the comm link.

"Sorry sir. It's one hell of a fight out here." Levi said. Reach raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why? What's going on?" Reach asked. Reach pressed a button on the side of his chair. This made the conversation heard all across the ship.

"Well sir there's only one way I can put it." Levi said.

"And what's that?" Reach asked curious.

"We're winning sir. I don't know where this kids from, but he sure as hell knows what he's doing. Holy shit he had Gundam cut a Stator I in half!" Levi yelled. Reach smiled as he nodded.

"Good. Well be in firing range in a few seconds. Continue to provide support and prepare for orders." Reach said.

"Roger that." Levi said. The link closed as the battle raged on.

Unity took out its eleventh mobile suit which left only one left. Naruto turned to see that this Stator I had the commander horn on it. Inside of Stator I, a seething Halbert sat. Rage dominated his mind as he glared at the advanced white mobile suit. It had gunned down all of his men so easily. How could shit like the U.E.F. do this. It was impossible for them to louse a fight! They were soldiers of Corbulo!

"H-HOW DARE YOU KILL MY MEN YOU FILTH! Y-YOU WHITE DEVIL!" Halbert yelled out in rage. A barrage of 120mm came out of no were as the round headed towards Gundam. Naruto made Gundam turn around quickly as he raised his shield. The bullets collided with the shield as the rounds were flattened when they collided. Naruto looked as he saw a red incoming object.

"Calum!" Naruto said as he had Gundam put its left beam saber away. Naruto aimed the beam rifle as he fired four shots. Calum dodged them as he fired a bazooka round.

**(Stator I and II bazooka image link on profile)**

Naruto dodged the round as he noticed that the older Stator model was gone. Naruto quickly turned Unity as he raised his shield. A thermal sword met the shield as Naruto and Unity Gundam faced Halberts Stator I.

"I will defeat you for the glory of Corbulo! Axios Corbulo!" Halbert yelled out in rage. The Stator lifted the thermal sword up again as it brought it down. Naruto made Gundam's thrusters shoot it back as it dodged the thermal sword.

_"Theres an opening!"_ Naruto thought as Gundam shot straight forward. Reeling its left arm back, Unity shot it forward as the bottom of the shield made contact. The shield hit the Stator I's head as it cracked and then destroyed the camera. Pulling the shield out of the Stator's head, the blond pulled the right controls trigger. Unity fired a shot straight into the Stator, but more specifically the Stator's kazimir reactor. Unity shot backwards away from the Stator before it exploded.

"Halbert you old fool. Your arrogance did get the best of you." Calum thought as he aimed his Stator II's bazooka.

"Now it's just Calum!" Naruto said as he turned Unity. The red Stator II was equipped with a bazooka type weapon. Naruto knew he had to be on full alert. Gundam was definitely durable as hell, but he did't want to push it too far. Calum's Stator shot forwards as it fired a round at the white mobile suit. Gundam successfully dodged the round as it fired a beam at the red Stator. The Stator shot straight upwards as it fired another round.

_"Alright he's fired two round so far. I better stay on guard." _Naruto thought as he dodged a kick from the customized red Stator. Gundam's head vulcans fired as they hit the retreating leg of the Stator. Calum fired a bazooka round as the white mobile suit raised its shield. The bazooka round hit the shield as an explosion accrued.

"Damn!" Naruto said as the smoke cleared. His eyes widen a he saw a small hole now present in Unity's shield. He frowned as he fired a round at another incoming round. "So a Stator bazooka can put a hole in the shield. I better keep that in mind from now on."

"So it can be damaged. Good, I'm one step closer to fully understanding that white mobile suits power. Now lets continues our little dance white mobile suit!" Calum proclaimed as he was prepared to fire.

***BOOM!* **He was stopped though as as his mobile suit was hit. It shook violently thus throwing off his aim. The Stator's head turned as its ingle "eye" camera went to the left. On his left monitors sides edge, Calum saw a U.E.F. Talon Flight. He put the pieces together and knew that the fighter craft had hit him. Most likely it had shot him with fast close range type missiles. The Talon fighter pulled up as it narrowly dodged a bazooka round from the Stator. Calum prepared to fire a fifth round at his main adversary, the white mobile suit. Firing another beam from the beam riffle, Naruto had Unity's thrusters shoot it diagonally upward to the left. Targeting the red Stator's left shoulder mounted shield the blond fired a beam from the riffle as Calum dodged it. Knowing that the beam would cause major damage the ace Corbulo pilot made sure to dodge all the beam shots.

_"That pilot is pretty good. But there's something doesn't feel right."_ Calum thought. His radar went off as it warned him of incoming fire. Calum's red Stator II pulled straight up as he narrowly dodged a pair of large beams. The Stator II's main camera turned to the right as Calum saw what had hit him. Another pair of dual beam came out as Calum was forced to dodge again.

Firing once again, the Paragon headed straight into the fight. It's missile bays fired. A total of twenty four mid range missiles. The customized Corbulo Marek barley dodged the barrage as the barrage hit the field of destroyed mobile suits. Deciding to act, Naruto had him and Levi head back towards the Paragon.

"Paragon this is Naruto come in Paragon." Naruto said as he hailed the Paragon. The other side responded as Reach opened the comm link.

"This is Reach, Naruto what's the status?" Reach asked.

"I've got an exposed Exodermis class ship ready to be hit. All I need is to put the hyper bazooka back in the hanger. After that I'll need smoke cover to evade some of the Marek's fire." Naruto said.

"Got it kid! Incoming missile barrage from straight ahead! All beam cannons target them! Naruto, Levi cover fire!" Reach ordered as the ships beam cannon's charged. Naruto was in front of the open hager bay doors as he gently sent the hyper bazooka into the hager. Immediately tuning Unity's around, Naruto took aim as he fired the head vulcans. Multiple missiles exploded as The remaining missiles were picked off by the Paragon, Talon Fighter, and Gundam's head vulcans.

Gundam's thrusters shot straight forward as the Paragon sent a few missiles at the Exodermis ship. The missiles exploded as smoke spread out. Gundam headed straight for the cloud of smoke as Calum and the Marek fired at him. Naruto dodged the fire as he successfully entered the smoke cover.

"Damit! Come in Exodermis ship. You've got that white suit coming at you!" Calum said.

"We can't see it sir! With that smoke cover we've got zero visibility!" A communications officer yelled in panic. Bellow the Exodermis Unity Gundam put the beam rifle on its back as it held up its hands. Naruto grinned as he made a cross sign.

_"First time in space to use this."_ Naruto thought as he channeled chakra through Unity Gundam. In a poof of smoke Unity Gundam's shadow clone appeared as Unity held out it's right arm. The Gundam shadow clone channeled chakra. Naruto grinned as a large blue sphere appeared in Gundam's right hand. The clone dispersed as Gundam's held up right arm. Activating the thrusters Gundam shot straight upward as the rasengan made contact with the ship. Tearing threw the outer hull, Unity tore straight threw the ship as it went all the way threw it. Unity Gundam came straight out on the top as it pulled out it's rifle.

"Gotcha." Naruto said as he fired a shot at the slightly exposed kazimir reactor. The blond activated Gundam's thrusters immediately. On the outside The Paragon and Marek fired at one another as Levi kept Calum distracted. Both sides were interrupted though as the Exodermis exploded. The shockwave from the blast shook both ship violently.

"What the hell!" Calum yelled. The comm link opened up from the Marek.

"We've lost the Exodermis's signal Calum! We've gotten the majority of the supplies." Ference said. Calum frowned as he didn't like the news. His radar went of as he turned towards to the wreck that was once the Exodermis. The white mobile suit bursted out of the smoke as it fired at him. He dodged it as he fired a bazooka round. Naruto dodged the round as his radar went off. He looked toward the direction and saw missiles incoming. Naruto dodged them as he turned back to we're Calum was.

Calum had left as he saw both him and the Marek retreated away.

"Damn I missed them." Naruto thought as the comm link rang. Naruto opened it as Serena's face appeared.

"Great job Naruto! Head back to the Paragon immediately." Serena said. The male blond smiled as he turned Unity Gundam around.

"I wish we could pursue them. Give Calum a taste of his own medicine." Naruto said to himself. The blond soon the entered the hanger bay. The fully suited forms of the hanger crew were present as the hanger doors closed. Naruto stopped Unity Gundam as the retractable rails came out. Powering down Gundam, the mobile suit's cockpit opened as Naruto jumped out.

"Great show there Naruto! Reach wants you on the bridge!" Cody yelled out. The blond belt out a thumbs up as he gripped the railing. He took off his helmet since the oxygen was back in the hanger.

"Thanks Cody. I'll be down to work on Gundam after I see Reach. Until then have the crew take a breather!" Naruto said. Cody nodded at him with a smile. Leaving the hanger and heading to the bridge, the blond took of his helmet as he soon arrived on the bridge.

"You wanted to see me Reach." Naruto said. Reach turned towards the blonde and nodded. Levi was also on the bridge as well.

"Good work out you two. I can already tell that you two don't like being called back. But do realize that we just won the first space battle in this war." Reach said as Naruto and Levi smiled at that.

"Ever since mobile suits entered this war we haven't won any space battles. When we lost White Ocean we haven't won a single fight. We've taken ship out, but mobile suits always got us or distracted us long enough for ships to shoot us down. After white ocean we knew we needed a new weapon. We needed mobile suits of our own." Reach said as he looked at the both of them.

"That was when project U began. We pored every resource we had into Gundam. Training programs began, but pretty much all fighter pilots couldn't get used to it. The simulated controls were too different to them. We're still having to develop a training program to start training mobile suit pilots. We're lucky that we found someone that can pilot Gundam." Reach said looking at the first U.E.F. mobile suit pilot. Naruto smiled at the compliment.

"I'm happy to have found a good ship and fighter pilot to back me ." Naruto said. Levi held out a fisted hand as Naruto pounded it with one of his own. Naruto reach and the others smiled at this.

"You two take a good break. That's an order." Reach said. The two saluted Reach. "Yes sir!"

Leaving the room, the two pilots floated down the halls.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get a bite and hit the hay." Levi said happily.

"I got stuff to do. I've gotta go work on Unity and finish up my file." Naruto said. The two said there goodbyes as they went different ways. Deciding to get straight to work, Naruto headed straight to the hanger. When he got in he saw hanger crew members talking, eating, or just floating around.

"Time to get to work people!" Naruto yelled out startling a few of the crew.

"We need to get that shield fixed up right now! The hyper bazooka's empty and the beam rifles almost out! Lets go! Lets go!" Naruto yelled out. The crew did as said as work began. For the next couple of hours Naruto and others worked crazily. Replacing the damaged area of the shield. Then reloading the hyper bazooka and recharging the beam rifle. No one slacked off at all. Naruto didn't just yell out command, he worked just as hard as the others. When work was done Naruto had the crew go and get some food.

The blond was left starling only at Gundam. The thoughts of the day he found it played in his mind. How he had taken out summons, the emo, the sage, Kyuubi, and his asshole parents. How he first saw space and more stars then ever.

_"I still can't believe I made it to space. At least now I'm free from those assholes in Konoha. I'd best go and get some relax time for my self! Need to be ready to hop into the cockpit at any time!"_ Naruto thought happily.

Naruto floated away from Unity as he headed to his room. He entered as his clones finish studying. He sighed as he hated what he had to do next. Taking a few headache pills, the blond dispersed them as he grunted in pain. It had gotten easier to take in the info, but it still hurt like fuck. Slowly he began to get back into doing stuff.

_"Might as well say in home."_ Naruto thought grinning madly. Quietly and carefully he went to the entrance of the make shift hideout. The whisker marked blond grinned as he saw his unsuspecting roommate typing on her computer.

"Hey there roomy!" Naruto yelled out startling the silent redhead. She jumped up in surprise as she turned to see who it was. She looked to see Naruto smiling brightly at her. A slight frown appeared on her face.

"Awww! I'm just trying to surprise you my mystery roommate. I didn't mean to scare you that much." Naruto said. The girl kept a blush down as here look softened. She got back down on the ground as she still was looking at him. Naruto smiled at this.

"I'm heading for the shower alright. I'll be out getting some stuff done while I'm out. Tell me if you need anything before I leave." Naruto said leaving as he went to the bathroom. The blond smiled as he took a well deserved shower. He changed cloths and switched to his uniform after drying himself off. Exiting the bathroom he floated towards the door, but stopped as he herd a rumble. Naruto smiled at this as he took his workout cloths and left the room.

The first thing Naruto did was to go and help Katherine with the kids. He helped her watch over. He spent a few hours teaching them in the classroom. After that he went to the bridge. There he helped organize plans with Reach and the others. Make sure to have the safest route, Naruto and them spent a good couple hours planning. When they had found a safe and fast route he left.

He then went to go and workout like he did yesterday. Naruto being the type to keep getting better, decided to up the gravity. This time he cranked up the gravity to 6x more heavy. The results were good to him since he loved the challenge. He spent a few hours working out before he was done. He turned the gravity back to normal and washed up in the gyms showers. After that he got back in uniform and dropped of his workout cloths to the washroom.

As usual the gravity was turned back on. He walked to the mess hall and waited in line. No solider yelled out disrespectfully. Even the two previous soldiers he had yelled at waited there turn. It was weird for them to be intimidated by a person that wasn't even close to there age. But the thought of a mad Naruto sent shivers down there back for reasons unknown to them.

When it was finally his turn, Naruto had made sure not to forget about his redheaded roommate. The dinner for the night was steak, rosemary potatoes, and vegetables as well as some water. The blond remembered seeing some of the sweet wrappers in his roommates hideout. So he of course grabbed some dessert as he left with the food. He walked to his room and entered it.

Setting one tray down, Naruto went to his roommate as he set the food inside the small hideout. The redhead's head turned her head as she herd him. She looked at him and then the food with a questioning look. Naruto smiled at her expression.

"Here's dinner miss. Eat up and enjoy. I'm gonna finish my meal, finish something, and then head to bed alright. Tell me if you need anything before I go to sleep alright." Naruto said with a warming smiling. The redhead nodded as she took the food.

"You know your name would be nice to know." Naruto said. The girl looked at him in surprise as she was still chewing on her first bite of steak. Her eyes blinked as Naruto just chuckled and left. He got his file out and began to fill it out as he ate.

_Name: Naruto U. Namikaze._

_Age: 13_

_DOB: 10/10/2387_

_Place of birth: North America continent. Specific location not known._

_Height: 5'7ft_

_Weight: 140p_

_Hair color: Blond_

_Hair type: Spiky_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Noticeable traits: Three whisker marks on each cheek. Has lightly tan skin._

_Skills: Hand to hand combat experience, fluent in Japanese, can work with teams, can work alone, capable of tactical planning, and high stamina._

_Medical issues: None._

_Criminal record: None._

_Family contacts: None._

_Thank you for filling out the needed information. Please return this to recruiter or someone above the rank of ensign. The average length of service is three years. If a armed conflict arises then service is extended to the end of the conflict. If there is still time left you will still serve. If personal is too gravely injured or deemed unfit for duty the individual will be sent on leave or discharged._

_Welcome to the U.E.F._

Naruto looked at the file with a satisfied look. He filled out what he could since Reach would have to handle the rest. Naruto had done his research and deemed that he did look like someone from North America. Individual nations had been gone and were now a part of the U.E.F. since its start. The new calendar and era were to show the completion of the U.E.F. That still didn't mean that those continents weren't referred by there past names.

The blond finished his meal, not leaving anything since he didn't want it floating around. Once again preparing to go to sleep, Naruto put on his pajamas as he got into his bed.

"Good night miss." Naruto said. He took the covers and covered himself as he got comfy. He closed his eyes and prepared to sleep.

"Akira." A female voice spoke out. Naruto shot up as he looked around for who had said that. His eyes fell on the redheaded girl. She stuck he head out and was looking at him.

"My name is Akira." Akira said. Naruto widened eyes blinked twice from the surprise. He soon just smiled at the girl.

"Well then Akira, let me say it right. Good night Akira-chan." Naruto said as he retuned to laying in his bed.

"Good night Naruto." Akira said with a blush as she went back into her small hideout.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 IS DONE! This took me a while and I am sorry everyone. The next chapter will be out some later time since school just stated. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW NOW! Hope you enjoyed it! Naruto117 out!**


End file.
